Naruto of the Apocalypse
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Title says it all. Crossover with X-Men Evolution, but only paritally. JUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Rise of Apocalypse

(A/N: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution. If I did both Naruto and Logan would have harems. LOL!)

It had been a little over 12 years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the Yondaime giving his life, and sealing the demon into his (unknown except to an elite few) recently born son named Naruto. A boy that the man wished to be seen by the village as a hero before the man died moments later after the seal had been placed, but sadly if history has taught us anything, is that people never get what they want, and this was no exception.

For the first 5 years of Naruto's life, he was hated by the village, and no one told him why because of the law the Sandaime put in place to protect said child. However, it didn't stop the village entirely since they still found they could take out their hatred on him a more physical manner, and did so before one day...Naruto vanished!

The Hokage, the previous Sandaime Hokage had become livid at the loss of Naruto, and sent out ANBU throughout all of Fire Country to find the boy that he thought of like a Grandson. It hurt not telling the boy the truth, as he asked why people hated him, why they would form mobs to attack him before the old man sent ANBU to break them up, and privately execute the perpetrators of such actions.

When the ANBU teams sent out returned without the boy, the Sandaime was heartbroken by the news, and put Naruto down as a missing child. It was for the best at the moment, as the Councils had tried to get the boy marked down in the Bingo Book, but couldn't since the boy was still a civilian, and not a Shinobi so it was impossible for them to have their way on that.

Now here the Sandaime was, sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, and wishing that his life had ended the day of the Kyuubi attack instead of his late successor.

"Hokage-sama! We have an emergency!" said an ANBU running in to the room and now getting the old man's full attention.

"What emergency?" said the Sandaime, as he was preparing for the Chuunin Exams that were coming up this week, and the last thing the village needed was some internal crisis.

"Prison cell # 11658 holding the girl that Team 7 captured in Wave Country has just been torn apart along with the guards themselves," said the ANBU, as he saw the Hokage's eyes widen in shock, and immediately left his office to handle this himself.

Shortly after Team 7, which consisted of one Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and a pale skinned boy named Sai left on their C-ranked mission they were attacked by Missing Nin from Mist known as Momochi Zabuza to kill the bridge builder they were guarding by a ruthless business man named Gato. It was a close call, but Team 7 came out on top, and due to the business man's betrayal near the end allowed the Demon of the Mist to redirect the last of his strength towards Gato while the girl with him was knocked out when she tried to fight beside him.

At the same time, the old man's family was being attacked by the late business man's two samurai goons, and would have succeeded had they not been stopped by some unseen force that tore the two men apart. When Tsunami and Inari looked around, they could have swore they saw an enigmatic figure wearing a purple cape, and a crimson helmet flying away from them.

"What can you tell me about this jailbreak Tsume-san?" said the Sandaime, as he entered the hallway leading to the girl's (identified only as Haku) cell, which held her until the Uchiha (according to the Councils _infinite_ _wisdom_) would be ready to have her become one of the women needed to revive the nearly wiped out clan, and keep the spoiled child happy.

"Its strange Hokage-sama. I've never seen anything like this," said Tsume, as she had her trusty dog Kuromaru with her to sniff out the scent of the prisoner, and the individual that freed the said girl from her cell.

"How so?" said the Sandaime, as he saw the heavy metal door had apparently been torn off its hinges, and used to create the gaping hole some 5 feet from the cell.

The guards had been reduced to blood stains on the wall.

"The girl and her apparent savior were in this room last, but that's where the scent ends. It doesn't leave this room at all. Whoever did this Hokage-sama, made it look like they had escaped from the hole in the wall outside of this cell, and leave it at that. However, if what Kuromaru, and I smelled is correct...they never left this room _at all_!" said Tsume, as she saw the Sandaime's eyes frown, and look around the room for any hidden holes that could have been missed by some kind of Genjutsu.

"Anything out of place inside this room?" said the Sandaime, as he saw Tsume shake her head, and her dog just growled at the scent he was picking up..

_"I don't like the scent of this guy. Its unnatural and almost demonic if you ask me,"_ said Kuromaru, as he the smell his nose was picking up made his uneasy, and his words were doing the same for Tsume too though she ignored the last part of her dog's words.

"Nothing that we can find. The only thing that makes sense would be that the man that freed the girl used some kind of Teleportation Jutsu, but even _that_ is impossible because the only one with that kind of Jutsu was the...," said Tsume, as she saw the elderly Kage wince, and she held her tongue to stop from making it worse.

"The Yondaime," said the Sandaime, as he filled the word in for Tsume, and looked back at the only exit/entrance to the room.

"Could it be another Namikaze? A lost member of the clan?" said Tsume, as she saw the Sandaime flinch again, and this time she had no idea why.

"It seems unlikely, but maybe one of them did survive through the years, and is a rogue agent in the Elemental Countries. As for taking the girl...that is still a mystery. For now, our official story will be the girl broke out using her bloodline, and keep quiet about someone helping in the escape," said the Sandaime, as he needed to keep the Councils interest in Haku up so they don't simply kill her, and secretly find out who it was that freed the girl from this prison cell.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Tsume, as she bowed her head, and watch the old man leave deep in thought.

(Unknown Location-At the Moment)

"We will be staying here at this location for now Haku-san," said a quiet, but empowered voice that sent a chill up the young girl's spine, and watched as she looked around his lair.

"How did you do that? How did we get from the Leaf to here?" said Haku, as she felt the seemingly unreal experience of being in the prison cell one moment, and in this location the next.

(Flashback-1 Hour Ago)

Haku was stuck in her cell, barely clothed in gray prison rags, her arms had heavy chakra suppressing shackles on, and she was in morning for the loss of Zabuza. The man, who found, raised, and trained her to be what she was meant to be. A tool. A weapon.

But now Zabuza was dead. Her purpose in life was unknown, but she had an idea of what was going to happen to her, and it was not something that Haku would want for herself if given the choice. Haku had overheard the guards talking, practically envying their "Last Uchiha", and how he was going to take her to be his wife so she could breed babies for him until her womb was empty.

Then Sasuke would throw her away like she was trash or turn her into a sniveling servant that did what he command until she died by slitting her throat to take away the emptiness.

'If I get out of here, I swear I'm going to castrate that Uchiha long before I give him any children from my body, and I don't care if I am tortured for it before I die. It will be well worth it,' thought Haku, as she knew it would be a few years before that day came, but she had always been a patient woman, and could hold out until then to make Sasuke ever regret choosing her to be his baby making breeding machine.

Haku was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't hear the first sighs there was a fight going on outside of her prison cell, and was shocked to hear the sound of her ANBU guards screaming out in pain from being completely destroyed. The smell of blood was heavy, even from within her cell, and Haku wondered who was crazy enough to break into this place, and fight the guards no less during the day.

Her thoughts left within moments, as Haku saw the heavy metal door that was in front of her, and saw it whine from the strain of being pulled. The girl frowned, as she sensed no chakra being used, but something else, and wondered what that something was in hopes of understanding it better. Hell, Haku was even surprised that someone was even coming to her cell to let her escape from it, and was shocked to see that the door removed with a vicious tug that took it right off its hinges before it was thrown violently into the outside wall creating a large whole for to escape from.

"They should know better," said the powerful, yet strangely quiet voice, and the figure that was behind it appeared before Haku with a presence reserved only for Daimyos or even dare she think it...an Emperor.

"W-Who are y-you?" said Haku, as she saw this robed figure with a crimson helmet now staring down at her, and he certainly looked like some kind of a Feudal Lord.

"My name is not important right now for you to know my dear. What is important, is for you to come with me to freedom, and be given a purpose outside of being the Uchiha's baby maker in the near future," said the figure, as he waved a hand on her shackles, and they instantly broke into hundreds of pieces.

'How does he know that? Is this some kind of trick?' thought Haku, as she felt her chakra was no longer suppressed, and saw her chance to escape the cell she had been placed in for several Months now.

"No. This is not a trick Haku-san. I am here to give you life. I am here to give you hope. I am here to give you..._sanctuary_!" said the now gentle voice, as he moved his right hand forward for her to take, and saw Haku was reluctant to reach out for it.

"I will take it if you tell me your name," said Haku, as she expected him to retract his hand, and leave before sealing her up again using whatever power he used originally to free her.

Instead, he just looked at her, and Haku felt the figures aura shift slightly from gentle to imposing to being somewhere in the middle.

"I go my several names Haku-san, but if I am to go by a name in which to go by during your time with me, then you can call by the name...Apocalypse," said the figure, as he saw Haku look at him in fear since that name wasn't exactly inviting, and saying "I am your friend. Please trust me" written all over it.

However, the alternative of staying here in this prison wasn't exactly friendly either, and at least outside of this cell Haku would be given a purpose other then breeding children.

"Then I accept your invitation to sanctuary...Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she took his hand, and instantly felt a surge of...of...of _something_ run through her body.

"As I knew you would," said Apocalypse, as he smiled at her behind his helmet, and in an instant...he teleported them out of the cell to Haku's newly acquired freedom.

(End Flashback)

"My little secret that I will answer soon enough. For now, you must rest, and regain your lost strength. When you awaken from your slumber, new clothes, and food will be by your bed," said the voice, as he waved his hand over a metal door, and revealed Haku to her room.

"Thank you Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she bowed before heading to her room, which was clearly much better then her prison cell, and fell asleep instantly upon falling on the bed.

'Sleep well Haku-san. Soon you will need your strength to train and I will not go easy on you,' thought Apocalypse, as he walked towards his room, removed his clothes, and slept peacefully for once without the need to fear someone was going to kill him in his sleep.

(Konoha Tower-The Next Day)

"She escaped?!" said Homura, as he looked at his former teammate in shock, and the Hokage nodded seeing the Councils shocked by this while some of the Clan Heads were still secretly happy the girl escaped since they felt the girl shouldn't be used just for the Uchiha's amusement.

"Yes. From what we gathered, one of the guards entered Haku's cell, though for whatever reason is unknown, and in some form of rage was able to kill both guards before using her cell door to make a wall in the corridor to escape outside," said the Sandaime, as he lied for the most part about the girl's escape since telling them that some unknown figure had helped would only make them all paranoid with the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

"Such strength for a weakened girl. She will make a fine wife for the Uchiha once she is captured and _reeducated_ into learning her place in being the obedient wife for the boy," said a Civilian Councilman, as he saw this girl as someone the Uchiha would want since the boy liked only the most powerful of girls, and this one would definitely be of interest.

"Which is why the Shinobi that find her, should be ordered to bring the girl back alive, and untouched so the Uchiha can take her when he's ready," said Danzo with many in agreement with him and the Hokage let out a small sigh.

'Naruto, are you still alive? And if so, do you know the truth about your family?' thought the Sandaime, as he closed his eyes, and tried to block out the young boy responsible for stopping the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata when she was 3 years old.

How the old Sarutobi remembered that night oh so well and not just because of the Kumo Ambassador kidnapping Hinata, but rather Naruto secretly being the one to save the girl, and be the secret hero behind the event. The man almost got away when Naruto, who was kicked out of the Orphanage for talking back to the lady running it, saw the figure of the Kumo Ambassador running off with a large bag over his shoulder, and tackled the man to the ground before flaring his chakra to alert any Hyuuga still awake. What Naruto didn't know, was that the alarms around the Hyuuga Compound were chakra sensitive to alert people of intruders from small infiltrations to large scale attacks. Hiashi was the one, who sensed the chakra flare first moments before appearing around the corner to see the man turn around before killing him with a Gentle Fist strike.

After that, Hinata was asked if she saw anything before, and after her capture since the time of her kidnapping to the point of Hiashi killing him did not make sense. Hinata later admitted to her Father and the Sandaime that she felt her capturer stumble along with sensing the intense chakra that was felt moments later. Hiashi then spoke to the Hokage privately and informed the Sandaime he felt Naruto's chakra signature, which setoff the alarms in the Hyuuga Compound.

The Sandaime went to question Naruto, but the boy simply shrugged, and quietly denied it though the old Hokage knew better. Which was why, he kept one of his more loyal "Naruto Watchers" within the ANBU on the boy, and reported back what he learned from Naruto's time in the Orphanage.

Needless to say, the lady running the place was never seen again shortly after the report, and Naruto's life improved for the better after that while living there for a time.

But that was regrettably in the past and the present currently demanded the Hokage's full attention.

(Forest of Death-Second Part of the Exam)

Anko struggled to hold herself up against the tree, as her former sensei, and traitor to the Leaf looked on with a sick smile of satisfaction. While a failure in his eyes, Anko knew that Orochimaru was a man that took pride in any student he had, and she was a handful of them that had survived what he gave her that killed many when given to them.

Of course, such things were hardly a blessing when it came to the Leaf, and how they felt about students of traitors to the village regardless if the student was also a victim just like everyone else. She got the occasional death threats, letters to just end her pathetic life, and several failed attempts of "personal justice" from various people in the Leaf.

Didn't matter though, as her loyalty was to the Hokage, and he had yet to do something that would challenge her trust in him.

"Don't look so surprised Anko-chan. I am your sensei after all. Everything you know, I know, and can do so much better," said Orochimaru, as he had his sword on his tongue in a mocking manner, and was about to use it to end his former students life.

It would have happened had Anko not been saved by two simple actions beyond her control.

One, a figure appeared out of nowhere in a crimson like flash with three metal blades coming out of his knuckles, and locked Orochimaru's glowing blade between them. Two was another set of blades from the other hand that sliced off the Sannin's tongue. The figure freed the sword from the slimy remains of Orochimaru's tongue before looking the blade over in admiration.

"Interesting blade. I think I'll keep it," said the figure, as the blades in his hands retracted back into his knuckles, and saw the Sannin glare at him hatefully while clutching his now bloody mouth.

"Who are you? What business do you have in interfering with my affairs?" said an angry Orochimaru while analyzing this foe before him and saw the he was not part of the Leaf if from what Anko surprised face any indication.

"What I am is something _far_ beyond you. Just as you are far beyond her," said the figure, as he pointed to Anko, who tensed at his finger pointing, and saw the Sannin snarling in anger at being considered lower then someone else.

'I can't win if the two decide to fight me. His Teleportation Jutsu seems to surpass even that of the Yondaime and those blades withstood the Kusanagi too,' thought Orochimaru, as he saw the imposing figure, and decided discretion was the better part of valor before being swallowed up by the tree trunk behind him.

'Coward,' thought the figure, as he levitated away, and would have left quietly had a pair of snakes not wrapped around his form.

"You're not going anywhere! I want answers," said Anko, as she used the Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu on him, and was surprised how the figure turned to glare at her with glowing blue eyes from the crimson helmet.

"I just saved your life Anko-san. That can change if you don't release me," said the figure with his voice leaving no room for her to argue.

"Sorry pal, but if you knew me, then you would realize I am a glutton for punishment, and I'm not about to back away now," said Anko smirking at the figure, as she saw the figure narrow his eyes at her, and readied her other arm to shoot out snakes from that sleeve to bind him in her trap.

"You can handle physical pain Anko-san, but you have no strength against the pain one locks away within the _mind_!" said the figure, as he used his psychic powers on Anko, and invaded her mind to reveal all her secrets to him.

Her time being Orochimaru's apprentice.

His betrayal to Anko and Konoha along with the failed Curse Seal on her neck.

The Councils arguing in front of Anko about sentencing her to death or imprisonment while keeping her sedated in the belief she couldn't hear them.

The people hating Anko for her past relationship with Orochimaru.

By the time it was over, Anko was on the ground clutching her head in pain, screaming out for it to stop, and the tears that flood down her face. The figure knelt down in front of Anko and placed a hand on her head before using his psychic powers to stop the pain he had inflicted upon the poor woman.

With the pain now over, Anko collapsed forward with her head on his shoulder before unconsciousness took hold, and the next time the Special Jounin woke up...she was in the central tower of the Forest of Death.

On her stomach was a note saying "I'm sorry" on it.

"Just what is going on?' thought Anko, as she felt strange over the fact that someone was able to cause her so much pain, and yet apologize for it later on.

(Central Tower-Hokage's Secondary Office)

The Sandaime felt older then ever before, as he heard the information Anko had given him, and was even worse (if at all possible) was the fact that this figure that saved Anko also had some form of psychic power that far surpassed the Yamanaka Clan. Another thing to be worried about was the metal blades that came out of the knuckles and how the figure simply appeared in a crimson flash of light.

'Is it really you Naruto. Are you alive?' thought the Hokage, as he various possibilities ran through his head about what happened to Naruto, and one of them was that the Kyuubi was trying to break free.

Only for the demon's plan to backfire in the process if only partially.

"Hokage-sama, do you believe this is the same person who freed that Haku girl?" said Anko, as she had been there with Tsume when they investigated, and one of the people the Hokage trusted with the truth.

"Possibly. We'll have to look into this later, as the appearance of Orochimaru in Konoha is going to take top priority, and cannot be ignored in the slightest," said the Sandaime, as he looked at the drawing of the figure Anko had made of the enigma that saved her from the Sannin's grasp.

"You think he has something planned for the Chuunin Exams," said Anko, as she knew that with all that was going on, the Hebi could easily try something, and cripple the Leaf before he could be stopped.

"Yes. We won't worry about it now though. We will wait until the Month of waiting for the Finals in the Exam to get our defenses in order. Orochimaru knows Konoha inside and out so we have to look at every weakness within the village he may exploit before strengthening it," said the Sandaime, as he knew Anko was going to do her part, and then some to ensure that Orochimaru didn't so much as spit inside the Leaf.

(Unknown Location-2 Weeks Later)

The figure stared out from his cylinder tube of liquid that was around him, as he breathed into the mask that fed him oxygen into his body, and kept him alive. He knew where he was at this moment, as this dream had happened before every time he slept, and it never went away.

It was place where his predecessor prepared him to take over the title of Apocalypse.

His arms were chained at the wrist, his legs up to his waist were covered in some kind of liquid foam, and tubes were connected to critical areas of his body.

This was just Months prior to his release.

"Soon my successor. Soon you will be perfected and no one will stand against you. I only wish I would be alive to see it and mold you further to make sure you truly follow the path I have set for you," said the figure on the other side of the glass, as he walked over to a computer console, and typed in a few commands into it before leaving.

The boy soon felt an incredible amount of pain.

And then everything went dark.

Haku awoke with a start, as she felt that something was wrong, and quickly got dressed before exiting her room to check on the person who saved her. She walked along the halls of the place that was her home, though whether it was temporary, or not still remained to be seen. Ever since Apocalypse saved her, Haku had trained nearly everyday, and even more on Kenjutsu with the sword that the man had taken from Orochimaru himself.

Making her way to Apocalypse's room, Haku arrived at the man's door, and debated with herself in entering the room. She didn't know if even getting this close to him was even allowed, but Haku knew that if she didn't help him, then she would have no way to repay him for freeing her from that prison.

She was relieved when the door opened to reveal the young man that revealed himself to her and immediately bowed her head in submission to his presence. He looked at Haku before using his telepathy to find out that she was picking up on his dreams unknowingly thanks to his psychic powers that he still needed better control over.

"Is there something wrong Haku-san?" said Apocalypse, as he looked at the slightly older girl in front of him, and acted like he didn't know about what she saw in her dreams.

"No, Apocalypse-sama. I was just...," said Haku, as she wished to tell him some form of lie, but it just wasn't in her to do so, and the fact that he could read her mind like a book also stopped whatever she wished to say since he would know if it was a lie.

"You are troubled by the dream you had," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku look down in shame at not speaking truthfully from the start, and hoped her death would be quick.

Instead, the mysterious figure chuckled, and patted Haku on the head before commanding the girl to follow him.

"You are not upset Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she followed him to a large circular room where there was a chair, a computer system more advanced then anything she had ever seen before, and a weird helmet device different from the crimson one he wore.

"No. The fault lies squarely on my shoulders. My psychic powers are still in the need of being controlled properly without projecting them upon the person closest to me. In a few years, I will have full control over my powers, and will be unstoppable. My predecessor had intended for me to awaken by that point, but he miscalculated on the fact that there was something in my body that would cause me to awaken early, and while I will gladly take up the title of Apocalypse...I will seek to do things my own way," said Apocalypse, as he removed his crimson helmet after sitting down, and revealed spiky blonde with red striped hair with incredible blue slitted eyes that glowed with intense power behind them.

"What was the miscalculation?" said Haku, as she realized her savior was not an adult, but a boy a few years younger then her, and yet that made little difference in her mind.

"The Kyuubi sealed inside of me. The demon fox that attacked Konoha a little over 12 years ago one night on October 10th, which also happens to be my birthday, and the day that I hate above all others," said the boy, as he put the second helmet on his head, and smiled at seeing a map of the Elemental Countries pop up with various red spots filling certain areas on the map.

"You are what people call a demon vessel or human sacrifices used to seal up demons," said Haku, as she knew from what Zabuza told her how lucky she was not being one of them since they get the real short end the stick with people hating them every single day of their life, and are attacked at a young age every so often in order to keep them from ever thinking they could turn on the village.

"Yes. I can tell you don't hate me for what I hold, as you can understand how unfair it is to be hated for something that wasn't your fault, and will still follow me. However, I still need more people to rally behind me, and for that to happen I must seek out those that have been placed in a living Hell like us," said the boy, as he focused on demon vessels like himself, and found them scattered through the Elemental Countries.

"Who do you have in mind Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she saw the screen, and wondered what all this meant for her.

"My fellow kin, who were used as sacrifices, and hated like I was. We will come together along with others that were hated like you were Haku-san and create a sanctuary where we can all be happy together. My predecessor may have wanted me to wipe out the world so I could rule over the Elemental Countries, but that is not how I see things, and I have my own plans for those that wronged us," said the young Apocalypse, as he sensed one of his kin in Konoha already, two more in Kumo, two in Iwa, two in Mist, and the last one in the Hidden Waterfall village.

"What was your name before you took your predecessor's?" said Haku, as she instantly kicked herself mentally, and told herself it was none of her business.

"Naruto. My name was Namikaze Naruto: The Son of the Yondaime. The very man, who sealed the Kyuubi inside of my body, and condemned me to suffering," said Apocalypse, as he scowled at the information that his predecessor put into his mind during the years being turned into what he was now.

'His own _Father_ sealed the fox inside of him?' thought Haku in shock, as she looked on at the boy in the chair before looking at the large screen showing various bloodline limit based clans, and saw there was a quite a large number scattered throughout the Elemental Countries.

"The first thing we need to do is crash the Chuunin Exam Finals that will take place in 2 weeks time. Apparently, the Uchiha is fighting Shukaku's vessel, and there is going to be a big invasion being planned. In that time, were going to crash not only the Exams, but the invasion as well, and were going to let everyone within the Elemental Countries know of our existence," said the Namikaze, as he smiled deviously the screen knowing how to put this to his advantage, and really sock it to the various Hidden Villages.

"Can we really do that with just the two of us Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she saw the boy remove the helmet, and look at her dead in the eyes with his intense blue ones.

"Yes we can Haku-san. Believe me when I say we can. All we need to do is leave bread crumbs for the Leaf to follow where we want them to follow and when the time is just right...," said Naruto, as he smiled, and saw Haku's eyes widen in realization at what he had planned.

"You're going to help them prepare for the invasion by leaving clues," said Haku, as she saw his smile increase, and he rose from his seat now hovering in front of her with his crimson helmet back on.

"Yes. I want both sides alert and ready to fight each other so when the time comes, I can turn it all against them, and crush what hope they have at claiming victory," said the boy formerly known as Naruto, as he heard Kyuubi howl with laughter at the fiendish way things were going, and was proud of the boy regardless of being the Yondaime's very own offspring.

"I will double my training then," said Haku, as she was not about to let the Namikaze down, and would prove he was right to free her from that prison cell.

"Glad to hear it Haku. Now I need to go pay a visit to a certain someone within Konoha's hospital. Someone, who I haven't seen in a long time," said the Namikaze boy before he vanished in a crimson flash that left only a small amount of smoke.

(Konoha Hospital)

Hinata sat in her bed in a resting upright position with a sad look on her face, as she felt so weak, and helpless while recalling how she lost to Neji in the Preliminaries. She had fought her cousin in a toe to toe fight of Gentle Fist and lost painfully to him. Hinata also found that her words to him after his soon to be victory only seemed to make Neji hate her even more and was about to strike at the (quite literally) finishing blow had the other Jounin senseis not interfered before she collapsed.

Still, despite her defeat at Neji's hands, there was a small _personal _victory for herself in this battle, and proved she was not the pushover that everyone believed she was. Yuhi Kurenai had expressed how proud she was of Hinata for showing such strength and had asked where it came from. Hinata could only blush before looking away while thinking back to when she was three and how she was saved by that blonde boy that risked his life for her. Hinata had secretly used the Byakugan to see past the bag that held her that night and saw the incredible wave of chakra the blonde (later learning his name was Naruto) was generating.

He looked like a God when she saw him.

Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't activate her bloodline again for a few more years, which the girl believed later on was because it happened on an involuntary reflex, and due to the output of chakra Naruto had unleashed that night. After that night, the Hyuuga Heiress began to train harder for her Father, using that event to inspire her to do better, and for a time it worked.

Before disaster struck.

Her dear sweet uncle Hyuuga Hizashi had been killed with his body being sent to Kumo to prevent a war with them, then Hinata's Mother died shortly after giving birth to her sister Hanabi. Then the biggest one in Hinata's life after that happened with Naruto, the boy she drew her inspiration from went missing, and no one seemed to care that he was gone.

With her inspiration gone, Hinata's training declined, and her Father's coldness at her weakening made things even worse. He focused more time on Hanabi and Neji while sending her off to be watch over by Kurenai before being put on Team 8.

"Thinking about the past I see," said Apocalypse, as he appeared in front of her window, and scared the poor girl deeply from the action.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" said Hinata, as she saw the powerful intimidating figure currently floating before her, and wished she had enough chakra to flare to alert the Shinobi in the area.

"I am many things dear Hyuuga. I go by many names. Not all of them kind ones. As for why I am here, I merely wish to see you, and to congratulate you on showing incredible strength in your fight against your cousin," said Apocalypse, as he saw the girl look down at that, and saw her memories of that moment flash through her mind.

"I-I still lost," said Hinata, as she wished she had done better, and proved she was not the weakling her family made her out to be.

"But you lost honorably. If you wanted to win easily, all you would have to do is activate the seal on your cousin's forehead, and make him submit," said Apocalypse, as he saw the girl look up at him in surprise, and wondered if Neji knew that fact.

"I c-could never do that t-to Neji. He's family," said Hinata, as she hated that Cage Bird Seal, and never used it on any of the Branch Family members.

"Yes. Family should never be divided like they are with yours. However, do not let this defeat stop you from getting stronger, and remember that you learn more through defeat then from a victory," said Apocalypse, as he put a gentle hand on her head, and Hinata was afraid at first before she felt the soothing sensation that came with it.

"C-Could you t-tell m-me your n-name?" said Hinata, as she felt herself getting sleepy, and for a moment she thought she saw the eyes of the boy she had not seen after so many years.

"My name is Apocalypse, but at one time you knew me as...Naruto," said the Namikaze, as he used one of his powers to split his crimson helmet in half to reveal his face to the Hyuuga Heiress, and used his psychic powers to reinforce the need to sleep in the girl.

"Nar-ut-o-kun," said Hinata, as she saw the handsome boy one more time after so many years, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Sleep Hinata-chan. You will need it for the things that are to come," said Apocalypse, as he put his helmet back on, and teleported out of the room.

(Hokage Tower-1 Week Later)

"Are you sure about this?" said the Sandaime, as he finally had his old perverted student sitting down in front of him, and saw the Toad Sage nod at the information in front of him.

"After Naruto went missing, I assumed it had something to do with the organization I told you about, and began looking into that in case we were right. I'm actually kind of glad we weren't since my contacts tell me that Akatsuki took the news pretty bad, and are trying to find the boy too," said Jiraiya, as he had felt guilty for leaving his Godson in the Leaf village, and not helping him when the boy needed it.

"I want you to keep searching for him after the Chuunin Exams are over. If one of the other villages managed to get a hold of Naruto, they will either turn him into a weapon, or wait until he's old enough to sire a child to claim the inheritance that his Father left," said the Sandaime, as he saw Jiraiya nod, and scowl at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking when you let the Councils push you around? To deny Naruto his Father's inheritance? His Mother's too! What possessed you to take away all the boy should have and let the people hate Naruto so much?" said Jiraiya, as he saw the old Hokage wince at those questions, and knew the old man's heart was not in this job.

"I thought at the time, it was in the best interest of Naruto, and hoped the masses would be able to calm themselves after a short time," said Sarutobi, as he saw Jiraiya look at him like he was an idiot, and the old Hokage could only look away.

"Did you tell yourself that when Naruto was on the receiving end of their hatred, of their attacks, and all the other abuse they threw his way?" said Jiraiya, as he gave his sensei a piercing glare, and the Sandaime looked down in shame.

"Yes. I was so deep in my own lie, I didn't have the heart to admit the truth to myself, and before I knew it...the boy was gone," said the Sandaime, as he looked up, and saw Jiraiya by the window ready to leap out of it.

"You better pray that I can find Naruto and he's still willing to forgive the both of us for not doing what should have been done when he was born," said Jiraiya, as he saw the Sandaime nod grimly, and look away in sadness.

(Konoha Stadium-Day of the Chuunin Exam Finals)

From the start of the Chuunin Exam Finals, things were not going according to plan, as Uchiha Sasuke was a no show, and so was Kinuta Dosu for that matter. Hyuuga Neji was scheduled to fight Subaku Kankuro at the moment, but there was still the problem with Sasuke's fight that would happen right after that, and with the bad blood between the two clans...it was unlikely the Hyuuga Prodigy would draw out the match for the Uchiha.

"Prepare to meet your end Suna Nin," said Neji, as he activated his Byakugan, and got into his Gentle Fist stance while Kankuro got out his puppets.

"You're in for a real surprise pal," said Kankuro, but that was more to himself then Neji, and was a bit put off that Baki had instructed him at the last minute to stall the match until the Uchiha arrived to fight Gaara.

Above in the stands, a single individual wearing an ANBU mask was watching from behind the crowd, and felt his loyalty to his old Master be in conflict with his new one. The once loyal spy of Orochimaru had met his new Master shortly after "forfeiting" his spot to compete in the Preliminaries a Month ago. The skilled Medic Nin tried to use his skills against the enigmatic figure that had hovered in front of him, but he felt his body constrict in pain from the phantom power his new Master used, and forced Kabuto into submission.

_"The metal from your weapons, the steel used for armor in your clothes, and the iron that is in your bloodstream are all mine to command Kabuto. I know who it is you serve and I know he will never let you surpass him unless he wishes to use your body to live another 3 years. Serving me will allow you to one day surpass Orochimaru and prove you are a far better Shinobi then he ever was,"_ was the echoing voice that Kabuto heard ringing in his mind from his time within the Forest of Death.

In Kabuto's mind, he knew that what the figure had said was right, and that Orochimaru would always keep him at arms length in terms of power. While Kabuto did not even like to consider betraying Orochimaru, the Medic Nin wanted to be something more, and the Sannin would never grant it unless it was a means to end for getting a body to hold onto for 3 years.

Besides, this individual calling himself Apocalypse seemed to have a plan that would forever shape the future of the Elemental Countries, and Kabuto wanted in on the ground floor.

'Orochimaru-sama said to activate the Genjutsu during Sasuke's match with Subaku no Gaara, but Apocalypse-sama told me not to, and let Gaara take care of the Uchiha," said Kabuto, as he knew Apocalypse was watching him, and this was to see who the Medic Nin was really loyal to.

In the Kage's Booth, the Sandaime felt irritated at Kakashi making the Uchiha late for his match against Gaara, and knew this would upset the various nobles if not the very clients that hired them currently watching the matches. He made a mental note to deal with the Jounin decisively in that regard and saw the Kazekage looking strangely calm for one who was normally impatient about things that didn't pertain to his village.

The old Hokage's attention became redirected to the arena floor, where Hyuuga Neji had decimated all of Kankuro's puppets before attacking the puppeteer, and knocking the face painted boy down for the count. With Neji declared the winner, the crowd exploded with cheers, and praised the Hyuuga Prodigy in using such incredible combat skill that won the hosting village a victory.

Unbeknown to the rest of the people in the stadium, a large invasion force of Suna along with Sound Shinobi were preparing to spring their trap on the unsuspecting Leaf village. The two villages had been training for this day, secretly practicing in similar vegetative based environments, and prepared the necessary pieces on this game of Chess.

They were ready kill Leaf Shinobi

Or at least, they would have been ready, had they not been hit by a psychic one from the figure high above them, and the mental command for the two sides to kill one another. The summoning team from Suna, who were all trained to deal with summoning some of Manda the Snake Boss's strongest children, were all struck down, and looking like living pin cushions by flying senbon needles at the hands of a masked female Shinobi. Some of them tried to get away, but were slain instantly by a glowing blade, and the pieces left would be enough to feed a swarm of birds.

_"Everyone on this section of the wall has been destroyed Apocalypse-sama,"_ said Haku to her Master via psychic link, and sensed he was pleased with her actions.

"Good Haku-san. Proceed to the Hokage Tower and break into the Hokage's Office from the window area to retrieve some documents within the hidden wall under the face of the Sandaime," said Apocalypse, as he knew that this was supposed to be a pincer maneuver with the allied forces striking the Leaf from two sides.

Apocalypse felt that just having one side invade was fair enough odds considering who the main enemy was, the age of the Hokage, and Subaku no Gaara having Shukaku in him that would be unleashed during the middle of his fight with Uchiha Sasuke. It was going to be messy, brutal, and an all out fight for survival if not to the death depending on your point of view.

It was time to see just how much "Will of Fire" the Leaf really had?

Back at the Chuunin Exam Finals, the Sandaime frowned at the fact Uchiha Sasuke had yet to show up for his match, and the people wishing to see the fight with the Kazekage's son. The red haired boy was currently in the arena apparently waiting with more patience then most Jounin waiting for Kakashi to arrive for a meeting and seemed almost bored!

"Hokage-sama, perhaps we should postpone this fight, and wait for Sasuke to fight my son later on," said the Kazekage, as he looked at the Sandaime, and saw the old man look on at the crowd of people calling out for the match to start.

"I can't just show favoritism to the Uchiha simply because everyone else in the Leaf does Kazekage-sama," said the Sandaime, as he knew something was wrong right now, and his instincts that had long since been dulled through time were now speaking to him that he was missing something important.

"True, but surely the people wish to see a fight of epic proportions between the strongest Prodigies we have produced from the young generation," said the Kazekage, as he saw the old Hokage close his eyes in thought, and secretly smirked knowing he had the old monkey.

"Very well. The match with Subaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke will be postponed for later," said the Sandaime, as he motioned for his Jounin bodyguard to inform the proctor below of his decision.

Naturally, the crowd in the stands had mixed feelings, but that was as far as it went, and the next match was with Subaku no Temari fighting Nara Shikamaru.

_"Still yielding to others. You're still the same weak old man you were back then,"_ said a voice that sounded familiar to the Sandaime, as he looked around for the voice, and found no one was talking to him.

'I could have sworn someone was talking to me,' thought the Sandaime, as he hated the fact that his old age was catching up on him physically, and now mentally too.

Had the Sandaime been more aware and looked up at a certain angle, he would have seen a certain hovering figure watching from the shadows of the arena.

'You've learned nothing my surrogate Grandfather. I had hope you would have gained a backbone after my absence, but instead I find you weaker then ever, and it sickens me to no end,' thought the former Namikaze, as he looked at the arena floor with Shikamaru forfeiting his match just when he seemed to have Temari beat.

_"Apocalypse-sama, I found the information you were searching for, and the mission report on the mission to Wave Country that Hatake Kakashi filled out. Apparently, the Uchiha is getting most of the credit for the mission, and as a reward for his valor was given Zabuza's prized sword!"_said Haku to her Master, as she became outraged that Zabuza's personal sword was in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke.

'Do not worry Haku. Soon you will get his sword back to use to whatever end you wish it to be used. For now, take the information with you, and meet me at our new base secretly located in Wave Country,' thought Apocalypse, as he had made plans to move to a new secret location once the invasion was over, and someplace more secure then what they currently used.

_"Yes Apocalypse-sama,"_said Haku, as Apocalypse sensed her taking all the information in her possession, and leaving before anyone was the wiser in the matter.

Apocalypse smiled behind his crimson helmet, which in a way was a taboo with his old predecessor, and was glad he could usurp the evil demonic _thing_ that turned him into what he was now. Kyuubi was in full agreement with the boy, as the prisoner, and the jail actually getting along quite well after what the notorious mutant did to his body using the most powerful of abilities being infused into the Namikaze's body. It was only through the damn seal and Kyuubi's own demonic chakra that this was allowed to even happen to his young body. Even if his powers still needed to be more focused, it didn't stop them from overpowering his enemies, and making the once blonde boy a walking storm of destruction. Even more so was the training that were not mutant related, as the boy's predecessor soon made very clear should they somehow be cancelled out.

Weapon X Combat Training made Maito Gai's own look like amateurish at best.

_**"Why do you protect these flesh bags? You know what they think about you, how none of them have changed their minds, and how they praise the Uchiha boy when his clan was planning to betray them all. So why show them mercy by evening the odds?" **_said Kyuubi, as the fox had found himself inside possibly the ultimate vessel worthy of him, and wanted to see how far the Namikaze could go with this.

'Because Kyuubi, not all of them are cruel, corrupt, and hate me for something that was not my fault. Everyone else can burn for all I care, but the ones that are worthy of mercy shall be granted it, and like Haku will be offered sanctuary when the time comes,' thought Apocalypse, as he had set things in motion to gather those worthy, and take them away from the hate of the world to be a part of something incredible.

Kyuubi nodded at this, not wanting to say more since it wasn't necessary, and wanted to see if the Namikaze would involve himself in the invasion of the Leaf.

"Winner: Aburame Shino!" said the proctor Shiranui Genma, as Shino had defeated Sai in combat by using his bugs to swarm to the ink using Shinobi that was from Danzo's Root program.

Strangely enough, the people didn't cheer for the Aburame despite the bug user being from the Leaf, and Apocalypse sensed it was because the pale skinned boy was from Sasuke's team. In the crowd's minds regarding Shino, they felt that by defeating Sai, he had somehow defeated of the Uchiha, and was bordering on treasonous against the Leaf.

'It seems I have found another one worthy of sanctuary,' thought the Namikaze, as he felt Shino's thoughts on being disliked for his victory simply because Sai was the Uchiha's teammate, and found it to be illogical in that regard.

"Will Subaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke please come to the arena floor right now," said Genma, as he saw Gaara appear once more on the arena floor looking calm, but if one were to read his inner thoughts you would find he was not, and that Shukaku was itching for a fight.

As before, Uchiha Sasuke had yet to show up, and this time the Sandaime was more then displeased with spoiled boy along with his sensei. The only reason the Hokage gave the Uchiha such leniency was because the Councils felt the damn boy deserved it in order to keep him loyal to the village. In a way it was ironic that the son of traitors would be loved by the Leaf while the son of a hero was hated by those very same people.

'Naruto, I have failed you, and your Father so much,' thought Sandaime, as he reflected on the actions of the people of Konoha, and how it upset him that so many people would close their minds off to the truth.

"Uchiha Sasuke has 2 minutes to enter the arena to fight Subaku no Gaara or else he will forfeit his match," said Genma, who got a lot of booing, and shouting from the people about him being an Uchiha hater.

"I'm sorry, are we late?" said Kakashi, as he appeared in a dramatic swirl of leaves with Sasuke right beside him all dressed in black, and made all the boy's fan girls drool in delight.

"Not only are you late, but had the Hokage not delayed the Uchiha's match, he would have been disqualified the boy, and Subaku no Gaara would have won the match," said Genma, as he scowled at the Jounin, who looked sheepish, and the Uchiha didn't seem to really care since he probably thought he could become a Chuunin through the whims of the Councils.

"Well, we are here _now_, and judging by the fact that Gaara is waiting for Sasuke to get ready means he's not disqualified just yet," said Kakashi, as he saw Sasuke stand a few feet away from Gaara with a smirk on his face, and ready for a fight.

"Ready to lose to an Uchiha?" said Sasuke, as he got into his Taijutsu stance similar to Lee's, and the said boy in the stands was shocked to see it along with his sensei.

"He copied by Taijutsu!" said Lee, as he looked disheartened by this, and Gai felt the same way while looking at Kakashi heatedly with a glare when the Jounin appeared net to him.

"Mother really wants your blood Uchiha. Are you ready to sacrifice yourself to prove my existence to the world?" said Gaara, as he felt ready to strike the boy down with all of his power, and wipe this insignificant spec of life standing in front of him from his person.

"Subaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke. Both of you ready? And...begin?" said Genma, as he turned his head to see a figure approaching silently, stealthily, and in a predatory way all in one.

The unknown figure had slowly gotten the attention of everyone in the entire arena, with people shouting out for the figure to leave because he was ruining the match, and calling for Shinobi to throw the person out on his ass. In the Kage Booth, both individuals were looking at the figure with concern since neither expected anyone to interrupt this fight, and wondered what the meaning of this interruption was.

"Please leave the arena sir. There is a match about the start," said Genma, as he motioned for the figure to leave, and hoped the man would listen.

Instead, Genma was rewarded for his efforts by being thrown back by a psychic attack that sent the man flying 30 feet through the air, and hit the ground skidding an additional 10 feet before stopping. This got the attention of everybody now, as he stood in-between both competitors in the arena floor, and looked at both of them before looking directly up at the Kage Booth intense glowing eyes.

Eyes aimed at the Sandaime.

'No. It couldn't be! Naruto?!' thought the Sandaime, as he rose from his chair, and looked over edge of the Kage Booth to see the figure with eyes he knew deep down belonged to the boy.

But what had happened to him exactly. What had the boy become?

"Hey! You in the purple robes and the stupid helmet. Get out of the arena now or I will make you," said Sasuke, as he got ready to strike out against the figure while Gaara just scowled at the unknown figure.

_**"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY YOU BAKA!"**_ yelled Shukaku, as he sensed who this was, what this person held, and wanted no part of this fight for once.

Shukaku maybe crazy, but he wasn't stupid.

"You are strong. Mother is telling me to flee, but I will do no such thing, and prove I am the stronger of us," said Gaara, as he unleashed his sand upon this third individual, and was going to crush him before going after the Uchiha.

His sand however, stopped short of the strange person by a good 2 feet before falling to the ground like rain, and shocked everyone in the process.

"Interesting, but useless against an Uchiha!" said Sasuke, as he was planning to use this new Jutsu on Gaara, but things changed it seemed, and if he could hit this figure where the Kazekage's own child could not...then he would prove to everyone that he was just as good as Itachi.

"Sasuke, don't use it!" said Kakashi, as he saw his student run up a wall, and stay there before thrusting his hand down before activating his Sharingan.

"Chidori!" said Sasuke, as he charged forward with the intent to kill, and grinned with satisfaction at being able to use the Jutsu he hoped to one day use on his brother when the chance presented itself.

The figure for the most part simply turned slightly to address this situation with an almost bored look if the facial expression behind the crimson helmet was accurate. When Sasuke got close enough, he thrust his hand forward, and his the purple robes of the figure with a smirk on his face.

His smirk left him however, when the Chidori dispelled seconds later, and the lightning behind it seemed to spread around the ineffective figure. The figure looked at the spot where Sasuke's hand currently opened palmed on his robe, then back at the Uchiha, as the flash of a blade was seen, and heard before the raven haired boy cried out in pain at the sudden loss of his right arm at the elbow.

"You should know that lightning is and magnetism are related Uchiha Sasuke. As such, your attack has no effect on me, and to even try is insulting," said the figure, as revealed three blades now drenched in blood before they went back into the knuckles, and sent a psychic blast at the Uchiha that sent him skidding away.

When the figure turned to Gaara, the red haired boy was now taking several respectful steps back, and bowed slightly in submission.

'Where is Kabuto with the Genjutsu?!' thought the angry Orochimaru hidden under the robes of the Kazekage and still there was no sign of it.

"Kill him! He has hurt the Uchiha and Shinobi of the Leaf village!" said a member of the Civilian Council and the people in the stands were also calling for the stranger's blood with Leaf Shinobi surrounding him with weapons drawn.

_"Kabuto, it is now time. Do it!"_ said Apocalypse mentally to his newest subordinate and the young Medic Nin nodded before starting the Genjutsu that signaled the start of the invasion.

Soon, explosions were heard to the East of the village, and enemy Shinobi disguised as harmless spectators came out of the stands attacking everyone in sight. Up in the Kage Booth, an explosion was heard as well, and a dark purplish prison was created around it to keep Leaf Shinobi from interrupting the long awaited fight between the two fighters inside of it.

"I've waited a long time for this moment Sarutobi-sensei!" said Orochimaru, as he was grinning evilly at the old Hokage, and the old man had removed his robes to reveal his battle uniform.

"Today, I will do what I should have done years ago, and put an end to your life," said the Sandaime, as he got ready for a fight, and Orochimaru just laughed at him.

"End my life? You couldn't even protect the Kyuubi brat when he was still in the village! What? You didn't think I wouldn't hear about that? Everyone knows the truth about that day and the years the boy was in the village! You're so pathetic that many would think that killing you would be considered an act of mercy on my part," said Orochimaru, as he saw the old man flinch at that, and it felt good to drive such guilt into his old sensei.

Before anything could transpire further between the two, a crimson flash with smoke had appeared in-between them, and standing before them was the figure from below. Both Kage level Shinobi were surprised that happened, with Orochimaru more then Sarutobi because the prison that was erected by the Sound Four was supposed to be impenetrable from the outside, and all of his four bodyguards were doing what they were trained to do for this moment.

"You and I have to talk old man," said the figure, as he tuned his helmeted head towards the Sandaime, and ignored the smirk on Orochimaru's face since the Sannin had clearly thought he had an ally in this fight regardless of what happened in the Forest of Death nearly a Month ago.

"I know that voice. You are him, aren't you?" said the Sandaime, as his eyes filled with sorrow, and guilt that was worse then when he let Orochimaru originally escaped.

"Yes. I am. I know the truth Sarutobi. The _whole_ truth regarding my past. Did you really think I would be so forgiven if and when I learned of my parents? How you dishonored them both? How you told my Godmother I had died knowing she would have taken me away from here so I could be happy? How my Godfather took off without even caring for me in the slightest while he went to do his _research_ for his next perverted book?" said the quiet voice of the figure and the Sandaime looked away with even further guilt that made even Orochimaru look at him in wonder.

"Just who are you?" said Orochimaru, as he wanted to know the name of his ally, and saw the figure turn his head before removing his helmet.

"My name was once Namikaze Naruto: The Son of the Yondaime. Before _that_, I was known as Uzumaki Naruto: The Demon Child of Konoha. However, I go by a new name now that everyone around you will know, and _fear_ for years to come," said the boy, who saw Orochimaru tense at the first name, and took a step back.

"And what is that name?" said the Sandaime, as he felt a surge of dread run through him, and the glare the boy gave him made the feeling grow ten times over.

"My name is..._**Apocalypse**_!_**"**_ said Apocalypse, as he removed his purple cape to reveal his crimson combat armor, and black pants with matching shirt underneath it with steel toed combat boots.

'Oh Kami!' thought Sandaime, as he felt the power the boy was unleashing, and he was pretty sure everyone else around them could feel it too.

"And my first official act of vengeance against Konoha is to make all the people that hurt me when I was younger suffer is to make them all feel...my...pain!" said Apocalypse, as he grinned evilly at the old Hokage, and then at Orochimaru to make the Sannin feel is own bit of worry since this boy was clearly not an ally against the Sandaime.

It was open season on the Leaf and no one whether they were friend or foe were safe.

(A/N: YAY! I wrote a kick ass new fic. Again, I'm sorry for doing this to you since I had a poll up, but the thing is that my muse kind of took over my mind, and commanded my hands to write this. To let it out before I went nuts. So sorry for those that voted I update one of my other Naruto fics. Just to warn you, I do plan to write a new Naruto fic shortly after this goes up, which will be a NarutoxFFVII crossover, and just so you know who to blame for that I say check out Till Eternity's End and The Angel of Death. They got me wanting to write one. After that, I think I'll have enough of my mind relaxed long enough to begin the means to update my other Naruto fics. So please be patient with my muse. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Aftermath

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with fear, as the boy he had failed to protect years ago, and saw the grin now turning into a deadly serious look the child's face. Behind the young boy was Orochimaru's calculating face and Naruto knew the man's thoughts regarding what to do with this preverbal "X-Factor" in his plans to kill the old Kage.

"Naruto, what do you mean when you said you would make the village feel your pain?" said Sarutobi, as he saw Naruto turn his attention somewhat diverted to Orochimaru, and then back to him.

"Did you know that one's thoughts are an open book to me the instant I touch their minds old man? I can sort through each mind and extract any key piece of information I want to for my own purposes. For instance, if I wanted to do my own little version of the Impure World Resurrection Summoning Jutsu that Orochimaru has been planning to use...," said Apocalypse, as he now looked at the Sandaime's shocked eyes, and heard the intake of breath from the Sannin behind him.

"You wouldn't! Naruto if you summon them all, then you would be summoning your..." said the Sandaime, as he saw the glare Naruto was giving him, and couldn't say the last word, and knew what it was then that the boy had planned.

"Summon them all? Old man, I don't want your predecessors. What _I want_, is for you, the people in Konoha, and my own _Father_ to know what I think of them," said Apocalypse, as he turned around, and stared at Orochimaru for a second before going through the hand signs needed to perform the Jutsu.

'How dare that brat use what is mine!' thought Orochimaru, as he saw the boy finish the hand signs, and slammed his hands down.

"Summon: Impure World Resurrection!" said Apocalypse, as he used the Kyuubi's chakra to make the coffin with the kanji for "Four" on it rising faster then it would if he just used his own.

'I have to stop him!' thought the Sandaime, as he tried to cancel the Jutsu, but all he did was slow it down slightly, and found Orochimaru was trying to stop it too.

All it did was reduce the speed of it rising, but due to the potency of Kyuubi's chakra it didn't retreat down, and when it finally did stop...the lid of the coffin fell to reveal the late Yondaime. The man slowly walked out of his coffin, his skin looking pale, and his hair looked dimmer then what it once was when the man lived.

"Minato," said the Sandaime, as he saw the man, who was his successor, and saw his former student across from his scowl at the boy for using his Jutsu.

"Sarutobi, is that you? You've aged horribly since the last time we were together," said Minato, as he looked from the Sandaime to Orochimaru, and then finally his own son.

"Hello..._Father_!" said Apocalypse, as he felt his blood burning with hate for the man, who had been so _self-righteous_ in wanting to save the village he would give his son _damnation_ to make it happen.

"Naruto? You've grown since I last saw you as a baby. How has the village treated you since my death? Did they honor my last wish? Are you a hero of the Leaf?" said Minato, as he had hope on his face while asking those questions, which left when he saw Naruto's eyes look at him with a cold hate he had not seen in the most vengeful of Iwa Shinobi, and the looked at Sarutobi look away with guilt.

"Your precious village spit on your dying wish and decided to take their pain out on me in the belief they could get to the Kyuubi. My Godfather left right after I was born, the Sandaime lied to my Godmother so she would leave, and keep me in the village, " said Naruto before he began to levitate right off the ground, and turned to face the arena while Minato began to glow with the symbol of the Shinigami appearing on his forehead.

"What's going on?" said Orochimaru, as he saw Minato was looking as if he was alive, and generated chakra that put him back to the level of strength he had before fighting the Kyuubi.

"My Father gave his soul to the Shinigami. Even if you had summoned him Orochimaru, my Father would not obey you like you planned," said Apocalypse, as he began reaching out with his mental powers to the people in the Leaf, and its invading enemies.

"What?!" said Orochimaru, as he knew that the Yondaime could mop the floor with him, and was about to order the retreat when he felt it.

In fact, everyone in the village soon felt it, and the feeling was not pleasant.

"Science fact Orochimaru. The brain waves of a single person are electromagnetic, which varies from person to person, and in my own case can be amplified by using my magnetic powers. What you will now feel, is my entire life in the village before I was rescued, and then afterwards being altered by my savior to be this world's destroyer!" said Naruto, as could feel every mind in Fire Country connected to his, and in that moment he unleashed his memories of his early childhood upon the masses.

From the Fire Daimyo to the poorest bum, from little children to the oldest men in Fire Country, people collapsed onto the ground screaming out in pain, and begging the pain to stop. The Sandaime, the Yondaime, Orochimaru, his bodyguards, and everyone else in Konoha fell to the ground with those that lived in it feeling the backlash of their own sins against Naruto. The children were crying out for their parents to make the pain go away, the parents of the children were on the ground, and begging for the pain to stop too.

_Filthy demon! Why won't you die?!_

_You're an abomination that doesn't deserve to live!_

_Kill it! Kill the demon! Avenge the loss of our families! Avenge the Yondaime!_

_Burn him! Light him on fire and send him to Hell!_

_I don't have to feed you demon. You're lucky to even be alive!_

_I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you why the village hates you._

_I don't know your birth parents Naruto. I will try to find them for you though._

The images of the people trying to hurt Naruto when he was a child was merciless upon the peoples' minds, as they saw the boy's past with him being beaten, starved, stabbed, and one failed attempt to set the child on fire. The hurt within the boy's soul at not even knowing why he was hated and not knowing who is parents were by the Sandaime. Then, Naruto showed them the painful experience of being altered by his predecessor to what he was now, and the cries from the people in the village increased to be music to the boy's ears.

When Naruto finished, he descended back onto the tiled floor, and opened his eyes to see everyone in the stadium on the ground whimpering out in pain. Everyone begging for the memories that Naruto had unleashed on them to leave their minds, as they curled up into the fetal position, and were shaking with despair. Naruto however, was tired from doing this particular move, and collapsed to his knees breathing heavily with a grin on his face.

Naruto was drained from the move, but he got his message out across Fire Country, and let everyone know just how hypocritical the Leaf really was.

'Damn that felt good,' thought Apocalypse, as he got up from the ground, and looked at the people on the roof with the barrier now down before seeing the redheaded girl on the ground.

Without a word Naruto, brought his helmet back onto his head, his cape back onto his shoulders, and picked up the girl named Tayuya if what he got from her mind was correct in regards to her name. He had seen Tayuya's memories, as he saw a girl, who was sired by an unknown bastard of a Father looking for a one night stand, and then abandoned by the irresponsible Mother. After a few years after being brought into this world, Tayuya ran into Orochimaru, and saw the potential the girl had in Genjutsu before training her to be his bodyguard of a tool.

"Please...please don't...hurt me," said Tayuya, as she could barely see, but still knew that the person picking her up was not someone from Sound, and that was not a good thing in her already messed up mind.

"That is the last thing I am going to do my dear," said Apocalypse, as he teleported away from the others, and to meet up with Haku after wiping his presence fully from Konoha.

(With Haku)

Haku stood patiently at the border of Fire and Wave Country wearing a protective helmet similar to Apocalypse's own per his instructions. The young boy knew that Haku did not deserve to feel his pain, as he had told her the previous day to put it on right after their last telepathic communication, and to wait until he appeared in front of her before taking it off.

Haku herself felt strange going back to Wave Country, as it reminded the girl of the death of her most precious person, and what had become of her soon after. Maybe it was for the best, as Haku needed to be strong for Apocalypse, and could not show weakness in front of him after freeing her from that prison cell.

"Thinking about the past again?" said Apocalypse, as he appeared a few feet in front of Haku with Tayuya hovering unconscious on a metallic stretcher, and Cerebro headgear under his left arm.

"Apocalypse-sama!" said Haku, as she kneeled before him while removing the helmet from her head, and cursed silently at herself for not sensing him sooner regardless of his teleportation abilities.

"I don't need my psychic powers to read your mind Haku. I know how much this place brings back painful memories. Konoha does the same for me too," said Apocalypse, as he commanded Haku to rise while removing his own helmet with his magnetism, and gave the girl a gentle smile of a caring person rather then a vengeful monster.

"I understand Apocalypse-sama. Did everything go according to plan in Konoha?" said Haku, as she tried to keep the blush from rising to her face at the smile, and remembered she was his tool nothing more!

"Yes. Soon Konoha will fall at the hands of its own people for their sins were laid bare to all in Fire Country. The Fire Daimyo will want a full explanation, including my...Father," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku's eyes widen in shock, and told her about using the snake Sannin's own Jutsu to bring his Father back to life.

"And the girl?" said Haku, as she saw the redhead, and wondered how she fell into this equation.

"Like you Haku, this one here is someone worthy of sanctuary, and will be offered it upon awakening," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku nod her head, and accepted his words without question.

"What about Subaku no Gaara? You said he was your kin. How will he find you?" said Haku, as she wondered if Gaara could find them, and if he would want to join.

"Gaara won't be seeking us out for awhile. Suna will need him now with the loss of their Kazekage at the hands of Orochimaru. As for Shukaku inside of his skull, I will deal with that in do time," said Apocalypse, as he was not ready to take Gaara away from his home just yet, and had to prepare for the various things to come from his assault on all of Fire Country.

Why bring people to salvation when others will do that for you?

"As you wish Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she would not question the motives of her Master, and the designs he had for the Elemental Countries.

"Come Haku. We have much to prepare for," said Apocalypse, as they headed to Wave Country, and setup his new base of operations.

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

Namikaze Minato walked through the destroyed base Naruto used to hide out in with a team of ANBU and wondered if this was really the place that turned his son to what he was now. The place that Naruto had shown him along with everyone else through that psychic attack was now demolished from head to toe with no way to retrieve any kind of information from the contents that were still here.

After everyone woke up, Suna with Sound forces retreated out of fear of another attack on their minds, as Orochimaru made his own escape with three of his bodyguards, and the fourth one being lost to the Sannin. After everything settled down, a meeting was held with a very angry Namikaze, a group consisting of a quivering in fear Council members, and a Toad Sannin who couldn't look his student in the eyes.

(Flashback-Several Days Ago)

"I asked for one simple wish to be carried out after I died. It wasn't a hard request for you to do. So can please explain to me _why_ you decided to spit on it and my family legacy at the same time?!" said Minato, as he still had the kanji for Shinigami on his forehead, and believed that unless Naruto died or cancelled the summoning he was going to be alive for some time in this world.

"T-That's not your c-concern," said the Civilian Councilman from the Merchant District, as he had ordered various stores to shun the boy if he came in, and deny him service no matter what.

"Is it now? Are you saying that _my_ _son_ is not my concern? What say you old man? What do you have to say for yourself? Or you Jiraiya? I entrusted Naruto to both of you and look what happened to him?!" said Minato, as he was ready to kill them all, and every single person in Konoha that followed their lead.

"We felt it was in the best interest of Konoha to keep the boy properly _restrained_ on a certain level," said Homura, as he saw Minato turn his angry eyes on him, and the old man had to resist pissing his pants.

"Restrained? You call him being beaten, starved, stabbed, and one case nearly set on fire by a mob _restrained_? I saw one memory where someone put Naruto in a carrying bag and tried to bury him alive! _Alive_! And what do you do? Nothing! I gave my very life for this village and this is how you repay me? By hating my son even though you were _told_ to see him as a hero!" said Minato, as he glared at the Sandaime, and then at Jiraiya for their lack of help in this matter.

"The boy should have been made into a weapon. I tried to give the boy some purpose with my Root program, but Sarutobi blocked me, and said let the boy live a normal life," said Danzo, as he hoped to direct Minato's anger at the Sandaime further, but got the anger redirected at him, and those eyes made him grasp his cane tighter to protect himself using the hidden blade within it.

"You mean those mindless Root foot soldiers of yours Danzo? Make my son mindless for you to boss around and then remove when some new toy pops up? Naruto was supposed to be entrusted to his Godparents, but it seems one of them failed to live up to his duties, and the other was lied to so my son could suffer further!" said Minato, as he was really letting out his killer intent, and Sarutobi just looked at his successor with tired eyes.

"I was trying to honor your wish Minato. With Jiraiya gone, I knew Tsunade would have taken Naruto with her, and your wish was for the boy to stay here as a hero. I thought at the time it was for the best," said the Sandaime, as he was instantly grabbed by the throat, and lifted into the air by a very angry Yondaime with a Rasengan in his right hand.

"If Naruto was being mistreated you old fool, then his happiness should have become your next priority, and be taken away from the village to find happiness!" said Minato, as he slammed the Rasengan into a Root Shinobi that came at him from the side, and then glared at Danzo.

"You are out of line Minato. You are dead have no legal rights here. Even if you did, your _son_ attacked the Leaf, not to mention the last loyal Uchiha, and that makes him our enemy," said Danzo, as he saw the Yondaime let go of his predecessor, and off the table he ran across to lift the old man out of his chair before heading to the door.

"Then so be it. Naruto is now officially an enemy of the Leaf, but so long as he is your enemy, I will not help you fight him, and by the end of the weeks time I will go see the Fire Daimyo to tell him everything that has happened upon his arrival," said Minato, as he left without another word, and went to the place where Naruto's base was to do his own little investigation on his son.

(End Flashback)

Since then, many of the civilians, as well as the Shinobi of the Leaf had steered clear of the Yellow Flash out of fear of his wrath with only a small few that followed the man's dying wish approaching him, and swearing their loyalty to the Namikaze. Minato had them remove their masks to see they were Uzuki Yugao's ANBU unit and could tell they were telling the truth.

So here they were, looking at the damaged lair his son called home for most his life after that _thing_ took him away from the people in the Leaf. To be honest with himself, Minato wasn't sure which crime against his son was worse, and while his boy was stronger then anything man had ever seen...his hatred for the world was disturbing.

"Yugao, did you find anything?" said Minato, as he saw her looking at the lab area where Naruto was received the metal into his body, and saw the place had been torn to pieces.

"No Yondaime-sama. I tried to find some form of information that could lead us to your son, but he has either taken all the information with him, or destroyed it before leaving here," said Yugao, as she sighed at lack of progress, and felt like she was failing Minato too.

"I don't doubt that Yugao-san. My son is not stupid to leave behind anything that could lead to his own destruction. Even more so if its in the hands of the Leaf," said Minato, as he ran a hand through his hair, and looked behind him to see Jiraiya looking around to see the damage.

"Is this a bad time?" said Jiraiya, as knew that things between them wasn't exactly the greatest right now, and was one stupid mistake from the Sannin being judged by Kami.

"What do you think?" said Minato, as he looked away from his old sensei, and continued to look around the room to ignore the pervert.

"I know I messed up. After you died, I couldn't look at him without seeing you, and in a way...I blamed him like the others did. The Sandaime made me promise to never tell Tsunade the truth and when I ask him why he just said...he said that Naruto needed to stay here at all cost. At first, I thought he had someone in mind to take care of your son, but later on I realized the Sandaime was being too much of a politician, and not the man that had trained me to stick up to assholes like the ones on the Councils. He became their puppet, as they played the tune for him to dance to, and made sure Naruto never found the happiness he deserved," said Jiraiya, as he saw Minato look at him for a second, and then close his eyes.

"You knew Tsunade should have returned to Konoha to take Naruto away after you learned of his abuse and the old man made you promise not to tell her. I understand that, but what I don't understand is why you kept the promise when the promise was not in the best interest of my son? How many times did you peep on women and they asked you not to do it? How many times did Tsunade ask you not to peep on her or do your 'research' for your books and you lied saying you wouldn't do it again? Why couldn't you just break your promise this one time when it was for the good of Naruto?" said Minato, as he saw Jiraiya look away, and stared at the damaged computer terminal.

"Like I said Minato, I blamed Naruto at the time for your death, and the grief in my heart was too much to stomach while being in the village with the boy. When the old man told me to keep the truth from Tsunade, I didn't think twice about it, and agreed to stay silent for what I believed was the good of the village," said Jiraiya, as he felt the spike of killer intent aimed at him, and knew he was getting off easy if it was just killer intent.

"Well now you are going to break that promise! If Tsunade isn't already in Fire Country when this happened, then you will have her return to Konoha to deal with those fools while I speak to the Fire Daimyo, and you are going to tell your old teammate _everything_ when you find her. If you don't, then I will, and I won't skip any of the details so you can get out of the beating you along with the Sandaime deserve," said Minato, as he left the area with Jiraiya closing his eyes with grief, and let the tears run down his face from the guilt that filled him for his failure.

(In Wave Country-At the Moment)

Tayuya had awakened to find herself restrained in chakra suppression cuffs on all four of her limbs, which were chained to the table she was on, and her flute was on a table no that far away. Looking around, the red haired girl saw she was still clothed in her Sound Four attire, and the room she was in wasn't Orochimaru's lab.

'Where the Hell am I?' thought Tayuya, as she tried to get out of her restraints, and then went to reach for her flute.

Of course it was out of reach.

"You shouldn't struggle like that. You will only make things worse," said Haku, as she came into the room with a tray of food for Tayuya, and saw the girl scowling at her.

"Yeah? Well maybe I want to hurt myself you fucking bitch!" said Tayuya, as she looked at the food Haku brought in, and looked away like it was crap to her eyes.

"It would be unwise to use such words in front of my Master. He will hurt you more then you could possibly imagine," said Haku, as she had witnessed the young boy's power's first hand, and even then the girl had doubts that was everything he could do.

"And who is your Master? Do you cater to his every whim? Does he fuck you with that limp dick of his while you moan in false pleasure?" said Tayuya, as she was rewarded with a backhand to her face by a red faced Haku, and the saw stars in the process in the aftermath of the hit.

"Do not insult Apocalypse-sama in my presence again! He brought you here because he deemed you worthy of sanctuary and I will not have you insult him for his efforts," said Haku, as she walked away from the redhead, and left the room to leave the now dazed girl to her own thoughts.

'Ow! Damn bitch! And why did she call her Master 'Apocalypse-_sama'_? Who the fuck is...that? Oh no! He was the kid around my age, who unleashed that strange attack with his memories, and made everyone become sniveling bitches. Like me! Holy shit!' thought Tayuya, as she began to struggle harder, and began imaging what the psycho kid was going to do to her.

"You should have really listened to Haku about not struggling so much Tayuya-san," said Apocalypse, as walked towards the girl, and the redhead froze mid-struggle to see the boy that had crippled everyone during the invasion.

"What are you going to do to me? Torture me? Rape me? Pull that psychic blast shit you did back in the pussy Leaf?!" said Tayuya, as she needed to prepare herself for the pain to come, and wasn't about to let this guy get the satisfaction he wanted.

"Hardly. I know everything about you there is to know Tayuya-san. Your family or lack there of. How Orochimaru turned you into his puppet to dance to his tune while using the Curse Seal on you to pull the strings hard should you decide to act independently. I have already removed the Curse Seal using Kyuubi's power to overloaded it without crippling your body," said Naruto, as he hovered the tray of food onto the girl's lap before he made the chains fall away from her shackled limbs.

"You...you removed the Curse Seal? But that would mean...YOU STRIPPED ME?!" said Tayuya, as she threw a piece of fruit at the boy, but stopped in midair thanks to Naruto's psychic powers, and floated it back onto the girl's plate.

"Haku was the one who stripped you actually before she covered up your female body parts. After the procedure was over, she washed your clothes, and then put them back on your body," said Apocalypse, as he saw Tayuya looked at him like he had grown another head, and realized her clothes did feel softer then usual.

"This Haku girl's not a carpet licker right?" said Tayuya, as she didn't want to be raped by either gender, and heard the boy laugh like what she just asked was a joke.

"No. Haku did it because I asked her to do it. You see, unlike your previous Master, I am not going to simply use you, and then throw you away when your usefulness has ended. What I am offering you Tayuya, is what I offered Haku when I freed her from Konoha's prison cell, and give you a chance to become what Orochimaru would never let you be," said Apocalypse, as he saw the girl sniff the food in front of her before taking a small nibble to test it for potential drugs, and poisons that could be held within it.

"And that offer is to work for you huh? What happens when I'm no longer able to serve you oh great Apocalypse-sama? Throw me to the wolves?" said Tayuya, as she took a big bite of the apple in her hands, and nearly choked when Naruto let out a boisterous laugh that echoed throughout the entire room.

"You think I am the same as Orochimaru? I thought you were smarter then that Tayuya-san? What I am offering you my dear, is a sanctuary from the arrogant, power hungry fools of the Elemental Countries, and a place where you can retire peacefully without the need to sleep with one eye open," said Apocalypse, as he knew what that was like, and was pleased that he didn't need to do it so much now anymore.

Though on occasion, old habits die hard.

"And all I got to do is work for you like that Haku bitch?" said Tayuya, as she was about to eat something else, but cried out in pain, and was hit by another psychic attack by the boy.

"Yes. One more thing I want you to do Tayuya and that is to keep your tongue in check. If you don't, I'll use my mental powers to cut off your ability to speak for the rest of your life, and might on occasion let you speak nonsense that will humiliate you in public," said Apocalypse, as he stopped the girl's pain, and she gave him a death glare despite what he did.

"Fine! I will hold back on my swearing so much...for the moment!" said Tayuya, as she went back to eating her food, and was surprised to see her flute floating in front of her.

"I welcome you then Tayuya-san to sanctuary. For the moment, you can rest here, and try conserving your strength. You will need it in the future," said Apocalypse, as he left the room, and decided to check up on Konoha to see how things were going with Cerebro.

And wait the next couple of days before demonstrating another sample of his power.

(Konoha-A Few Days Later)

Many things had changed the Leaf in such a short amount of time, as the events that took place in the Chuunin Exams had shaken everyone to the very core of their soul. The kids from the younger generation couldn't look at their parents anymore since some of them were the ones that attacked Naruto to begin with. To them, it felt like their own parents had hurt them, and would always flinch when seeing someone from the older generation who attacked Naruto.

To make matters worse, the Fire Daimyo had left the Fire Country Capital to speak with the Hokage about what had happened, and everyone knew that his arrival today would not bode well for anyone. The Fire Daimyo had always believe that the Shinobi villages should run themselves with only important events beyond the Hokage's control being delivered to his attention and this was one of those times.

The man had brought with him an entire army of samurai and had a look on his face that told everyone that the Feudal Lord was going to bring the hammer down on them.

"It is good to see you again Daimyo-sama," said Minato, as he told the Sandaime he was going to speak to the Feudal Lord, and saw the grim look the man had on his face.

"Yes. It is good to see you my friend, but I'm not here to discuss the past, or how you came to be alive again. What I need is an explanation on _why_ everyone in Fire Country is practically terrified of Leaf Shinobi right now?" said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw Minato look grim, and walked with the man to the Namikaze Estates before he was told just about everything that happened concerning the Namikaze's son.

"My son has hatred in his heart and believes the Shinobi villages and everyone else who abuse their power should not be allowed to live. What you felt was all of Naruto's pain growing up until now," said Minato, as he wished that things had turned out differently for Naruto, and wanted to find his son before someone else did.

"I see. If what you say is true Minato-san, then I am guilty as well, and should be given a form of punishment for turning a blind eye to the situation shortly after your death. The Sandaime assure me that your dying wish would be carried out and asked me to trust him in this matter. Now I find the old Kage along with the Councils have deceived me and defied the laws set during the time of the Shodaime," said the Fire Daimyo, as he had let things go on far enough, and he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.

"You should know better Fire Daimyo. In fact, all Feudal Lords should know better then to trust their Shinobi villages without question," said Apocalypse, as he appeared before them, and saw the samurai in the room draw their swords to defend the Daimyo.

"Naruto?" said Minato, as he noticed that his son's form was faded, and was not what you would call solid.

"Your samurai will be wasting their energy Fire Daimyo. What you see before you is a projected image of myself using my powers. I may appear be in front of you, but I'm not, and the reason that I am projecting myself is for you to know my powers are far beyond anything the Elemental Countries ever seen before," said Apocalypse, as he saw the Fire Daimyo look at him with awe, and his..._Father_ doing the same with a hint of worry.

"What is you want from me Apocalypse-sama? From the Leaf? Anything at all and I will make it happen to make up for the abuse they caused you," said the Fire Daimyo, as he ordered his samurai to stand down, and they did...hesitantly.

"What I want? How funny it is that no one has asked me that until I came to power. All of sudden, it seems my abilities have brought to me a great deal of persuasive power, and has brought the ruler of Fire Country to the negotiation table. It is a pity that such power never came my way when I was younger or someone used it on my behalf to protect me from the fools in the Leaf," said Apocalypse, as he saw both men flinch, and could sense their guilt in the matter.

"What is it you want Naruto?" said Minato, as he flinched again when his son glared at him for using his old name, and the eyes seemed to glow with power.

"_Never ever _use that name in my presence again. Understand?! As to what I want? My list of demands will be arriving shortly via Shadow Clone," said Apocalypse, as his projected image disappeared, and the Shadow Clone appeared via teleportation before handing the scroll to the Fire Daimyo before going "poof" seconds later.

Slowly, the Fire Daimyo unrolled the scroll, and began reading its contents with the Yondaime reading it with both men's eyes widening at the demands. The Fire Daimyo was ready to have a heart attack and the Yondaime was ready to die all over again.

"These demands are...are...," said the Fire Daimyo, as he looked at Minato, and then back to the scroll.

"Steep? Yes I know, but if it keep everyone in Fire Country alive, then so be it. We don't know if Naruto can do what he did before and to test him maybe the wrong thing to do," said Minato, as he decided to let the public know about Naruto's demands of them, and how defying him was not considered to be very...healthy.

(Some Time Later)

The people of Konoha gathered in the village square, as they now awaited to hear from the once deceased Yondaime, and he did not look pleased when looking down at them. Beside the Yellow Flash was the Fire Daimyo himself, which indicated to the people that whatever was to be announced was supported by him, and would be carried out instantly.

"I have called you all here today for this special announcement regarding the Leaf, as it pertains to the invasion of Konoha, and as you know my _son_ Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto help as well as hurt us during that time. What surprises me, is that considering the way people have treated him since his birth, I expected Naruto to assist in the invasion, and wipe out Konoha like the _scum_ that you are! Instead, he decided to help you, but at a price of seeing just what you had done to him, and make you understand how foolish you all were to ignore my dying wish. As such, my son Naruto has made a list of demands to be carried out immediately, and to refuse any of them is to meet with certain death. The Fire Daimyo has already read the list of demands left by my son and agrees with me in making sure that they are carried out in order to prevent a country wide psychic attack that could be lethal if used against us again," said the Yondaime, as he pulled out the scroll with the list of demands, and was stopped by the protests of the villagers.

"This proves he is the fox!" said a man in his mid 30's, as he had lost his home to the fox, and had hated the boy greatly since then.

"He should have been killed like we demanded!" said an elderly lady, who had a relative on the Civilian Council, and had expressed her distaste for the Kyuubi container daily.

"SILENCE! I cannot believe you people. I gave my life so you could live and sealed the Kyuubi into my own son in hopes you would be grateful. Instead, I see arrogant, and spoiled bakas who even now blame my son for their past sins against him!" said Minato, as he saw the older generation mumbling about him not being fair, and his son still being a monster.

"I see this village hasn't changed much," said a blonde haired, big breasted woman, as she walked through the crowed dragging behind her a person (if he could be called that), and beside her was another younger woman carrying a very pampered pig.

"Hello Tsunade. I see you decided to teach Jiraiya a lesson for his stupidity," said Minato, as he saw Jiraiya's near dead body behind the woman, and knew that the Sandaime was next.

"And my old sensei is next. However, before I deal with him, I hear you have a few high class demands from my Godson, and you were about to announce them," said Tsunade, as she now stood beside Minato, and gave the Fire Daimyo a nod before turning to face the now frightened populous.

"That's correct Tsunade. My son's demands are the following and are _nonnegotiable_ no matter what. First, is all of the village's money along with the clan funds be emptied, and then placed in an account that he owns in a bank owned in a neutral country. Second, is that anyone among the younger generation, who no longer wants to be a part of the Leaf, and their parents sins against him will be offered a chance to leave to go wherever they see fit as long as its not in Fire Country. The same can be said for any Konoha Shinobi of the Leaf, who questions the judgment of its rulers, and wish to leave will be granted full immunity from being classified as Missing Nin for a full year so they can find a village to live in. Third, Uchiha Sasuke is ordered to be publicly executed, and his body burned to ashes so no one can try tampering with it for whatever secrets it may hold. The fourth as well as final demand, is that every Jutsu in the village be surrendered to my son, and any resistance by the people of Konoha will be put down by me," said Minato, as he saw the crowd of people look too shock to say anything, and he left with Tsunade to find the old Sandaime to make him realize his mistake.

Painfully!

(Hyuuga Clan Compound-Several Days Later)

Hinata sat in her bed, having heard the announcement by the Yondaime himself, and was now deep in thought about what to do with her life now. On one hand, she wanted to stay loyal to the Leaf, as the Yondaime had returned to make things right, and had issued the demands of his son having revealed himself to be the village's newest enemy. Even now, the news of what happened to Fire Country was spreading to other places, and bringing about the destruction of the Leaf that was done ironically by its own people. Konoha was going to die along with anyone that stayed within its walls and there wasn't a soul in the Elemental Countries who could stop it.

Well...except Naruto.

Hinata had seen Naruto's memories of past abuse just like everyone else, but strangely enough she had never felt the mental anguish that everyone else did, and wondered what that meant. Several other people like that bouncing off the walls, dango eating torture expert Anko was spared the feeling of pain that came with the images, and meant that some of the people in the Leaf were considered worthy of mercy from the boy.

'Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata, as she had thought about the boy for a long while, and had felt a great deal of sorrow upon him going missing until just recently.

"Thinking about me again Hinata-chan," said Apocalypse, as he appeared in front of her bed, and the girl jumped several feet in the air in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" said Hinata, as she blushed a healthy shade of red on her white skin, and pressed her fingers together.

"In the flesh, but as you know I go by a different name now," said Apocalypse, as he saw her nod in understanding, and knew that because of what happened with his past...it was unavoidable.

"I know, but you will always be Naruto-kun to me," said Hinata, as she saw him in his ever imposing form, and blushed when she remembered seeing his face behind the metal helmet he was wearing again.

"Which is why I came here in person to offer you what I offered a few others I have felt were worthy of it," said Apocalypse, as he extended his hand to Hinata, and the girl was blushing at the thought of touching him even for a second.

"W-What offer is that?" said Hinata, as she looked at the hand, and raised a hesitant hand to it.

"Sanctuary. I know you have had had a hard life living in Konoha while under the strict life strangling rules of the Hyuuga Clan. How they belittle you because you are your Mother's daughter and how you want to change things within the clan regarding the Cage Bird Seal on the Branch family. You know they will brand you with the seal soon with the loss at the hands of Hyuuga Neji during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries. You know they will use it on you any chance they get with a smile on their face and your Father will only encourage your little sister by having her use it too. I am here to take you away from all of this. To free a bird from her cage before she is trapped in a much smaller one," said Apocalypse, as he had foreseen Hinata's future in the Leaf while in the Hyuuga Clan, and was not about to have the sweet girl suffer for a clan's arrogance.

Hinata looked away for second, as she digested all this information Naruto had just told her about the Hyuuga Clan, and knew that the Elders on more then one occasion had tried to have the seal put on her forehead. For whatever reason it was stopped was not done by her Father's hands of that she knew and Hinata also knew that the Leaf no longer was the place she believe it was.

"Then I hereby accept your offer of sanctuary Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she took his hand, and felt her whole body vibrate with some kind of power that sent shivers down her spine.

"Good and don't worry about the others that are in Konoha who are worthy Hinata-chan for they will soon join us," said Apocalypse, as he smiled at her through his helmet, and were teleported out of her room a second later in a crimson flash.

(Konoha Hospital-At the Moment)

Minato walked with Tsunade to the office of the Hospital Administrator, as he had copies of all of Naruto's medical records, and the two people wanted answers regarding the boy that the village shunned. When they got there, the two Kage level Shinobi caught the Hospital Administrator with the Sandaime with the documents they needed, and looked like they were getting ready to destroy certain pieces of information about Naruto.

"Minato?! Tsunade?! I-I was just about to..." said the Sandaime, as he was holding some medical records in his hands, and was silenced by his successor pinning him to the wall while taking the papers right how of the old man's hands.

"You were about to destroy some of Naruto's medical records. Why? What could they hold other then the abuse my boy suffered both outside and inside this hospital, huh?" said the Namikaze, as he gazed at the documents in his hands, and his gazed hardened ten fold.

He wasn't the only one, as Tsunade had soon sent the Hospital Administrators head clean off his body, and out the window of the very nice (perhaps _too nice_) office.

"Look at all these injuries and where they came from! Injuries caused by various Jutsus. Injuries from Shinobi weapons short, mid, and long ranged! This is cruel!" said Tsunade, as she glared at the Sandaime, and the old Kage looked away from her.

"You let this happen, didn't you? You wanted my son to become your submissive puppet to the village's whims so no matter what, Naruto would stay loyal to the Leaf knowing that if he ever found out at a young age why he was hated he would leave, and never return unless it was to destroy Konoha!" said Minato, as he threw the Sandaime to the ground, and his whole body was radiating killer intent that made the old Kage tremble in fear on the ground.

"I had no choice! The Councils were relentless in wanting the boy dead or put in Danzo's Root program. I told them the boy could be loyal if we followed your dying wish, but they wouldn't listen to me, and suggested that the boy be beaten into submission to keep him from ever leaving if the reason behind the hatred was ever discovered. I did it so the boy could prove he wasn't a monster and honor your wish at the same time. Even if I had Tsunade take Naruto away, the Councils would have gone over my head, and made up an excuse to the Fire Daimyo to have her Sannin status revoked before the Hunter Nins were sent out to find them," said the old Sarutobi, as he tried to get up, but was knocked down again by Tsunade's foot on his chest, and the look to kill him written all over her face.

"You think my son would submit to the village's brutality even if his abductor hadn't been there? You forget he takes after both me and Kushina. No one has willpower greater then either of us you old fool and all you would have done was make Naruto hate the village at an increased pace. Clearly, Naruto learned of this sometime after being abducted by the previous Apocalypse, and came to the realization that Konoha should burn to the ground. From what I've read so far, I'm beginning to think my son had the right idea, and don't think you can hide information about the spoiled Uchiha currently with one less limb on his body. My son also left me information about Sasuke with his list of demands and how the village treats the Uchiha like he was descended from me! I also know how the Uchiha Clan was planning to betray the village, but was stopped by Itachi rather then stopping them using ANBU, and kept their betrayal in the dark," said Minato, as he had read just about everything Naruto had learned about the Leaf, and was finding himself increasingly angry with those that he once trusted.

"The Uchiha Clan needed to be rebuilt with the only one left in the village and it had been decided in order to it we needed to make Sasuke feel loved should he ever learn the truth," said the Sandaime, as winced when Tsunade put her foot down harder on his ribs, and was about ready to beat the last few years out of him.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your pitiful excuses Sarutobi. I'm leaving Tsunade here to make sure that you know exactly what it was Naruto went through growing up," said Minato, as he left the room, and ignored the cries for mercy from the Sandaime while Tsunade began the process of beating the old man within an inch of his life.

(Training Ground # 33)

"Why are we here?" said Choji, as he had gotten an anonymous letter to meet at this spot, and saw several others like his teammates along with Team Gai with the exception of Neji there.

"I don't know. I got a letter saying to meet here for an important secret meeting," said Anko, as she landed from the tree she was in, and chewing on some dango.

"Keep an eye out for enemies if this is a trap," said Tenten to Lee, who nodded, and saw Gai being cautious too.

"Someone is here and he is making our bugs very nervous," said Shino, as he along with his Father, and several members of the Aburame Clan.

"How perceptive," said Apocalypse, as he came out of the shadows of the forest, and with him was Hinata by his side.

"Hinata!" said Kurenai, as she had been wondered where her student had gone, and now grew worried with the girl being so close to the boy currently considered an enemy of the Leaf.

"She joined me willingly Kurenai-san. Hinata knows the life that awaits her while staying in Konoha and in the Hyuuga Clan. I am granting her a chance to be away from such a life and I'm willing to give you all a chance to leave too," said Apocalypse, as several large metal orbs floated down beside him, and opened for any who wished to enter the void inside of it.

"Were all those images we saw really your memories?" said Tenten, as she had seen her own Mother in one of those memories beating Naruto, and it helped explain how the woman died shortly after.

"Yes. You now know that Konoha is not the light that shines through the darkness like you were told by your parents. Instead, Konoha has become the darkness in which you were told it fights, and is to shortly fall after my demands are met. Out of all the people in Konoha, I have decided to spare all of you from the slow death that awaits those that live in the Leaf, and give you a chance to join me in my new sanctuary. A place where you are not discriminated by your appearance, by your weight, and by the things that you hold inside your body thanks to your bloodline. Where you can be yourself without hearing the laughter aimed at you by others behind your back and the snickering of you being considered too weak because of your gender. That's right Tenten, there were several male Shinobi in Konoha talking behind your back, who think women like you are only good for cooking, and making future Shinobi via getting pregnant with someone's child," said Apocalypse, as he had seen the memory of that moment in Tenten's mind, and her belief those men were talking about her were indeed correct.

'Those bastards!' thought Tenten, Anko, and Kurenai with killer intent coming off of them.

"You've seen my memories and they could have been yours if my Father had chosen one of you had if you had been born the day Kyuubi attacked. Do you honestly think your life would have been different had my burden been yours and things stayed the same as they are now? Your family would have been hounded, beaten, and possibly killed just for the single fact being they are related to you," said Apocalypse, as he saw them all thinking this over, and found his words to be true from what he read of their minds.

"There is more to your motives aside from your burden," said Shino, as he had felt there was always more to what Naruto had planned, and the demands he made were part of it.

"Ever the logical thinker Shino. I knew there was reason I wanted your clan to join me. Actually, one of the reasons I wanted your clan to join me in making a paradise where we can be safe is because of the hypocritical discrimination I have seen not only in the Lead, but in the Elemental Countries too, and to be quite frank...it sickens me to no end. When you won against Sai in the Chuunin Exam Finals, the crowd viciously booed you Shino, and all because the boy you defeated was Uchiha Sasuke's teammate. How did you feel about that?" said Apocalypse, as he saw the boy look down, and you could sense the Aburame boy was depressed by the crowds reaction.

"It was illogical and unfair. The crowed booed because they felt that by defeating Sai, I was somehow defeating Uchiha Sasuke as well, and hate me as if I was his enemy," said Shino, as he felt his Father's hand on his shoulder, and could see the taller Aburame was beaming with pride at his son's victory over the strange pale boy.

"As you said Shino, they were acting illogical, and unfair over a victory that was yours," said Shibi, as he felt proud of his son, and wasn't going to deny that emotion since all parents should be proud of their children.

"As for you Rock Lee and Maito Gai, do you not hate the fact that people laugh at you when you act dramatic? That you cry, hug, and wear green spandex even though you are considered the strongest in your field of Taijutsu?" said Apocalypse, as he saw the two look down, and he knew that they knew he was right.

"They mock us, but no one can match our hard work in Taijutsu, and the determination required to push one's self beyond the limitation set on us," said Lee, as he scowled at the past memories of people picking on him because he couldn't use enough chakra to make Jutsus, and only his sensei would teach him.

"What I have started to create, there will be no such prejudice, and your training methods will be part of a way to train with your choice of clothing being _optional_ in wearing for it," said Apocalypse, as he saw the two smile at that, and knew he had them siding with him.

"What's the catch to going with you? I mean, how do we know you won't use your mental powers to make us your slaves?" said Anko, as she knew this kid had powers, but not the extent of them, and it was a possibility if he could do other things.

"You don't. But then again, I have no need to since I am giving you all a choice, and there will be no inferring in the use of my powers on your choice to leave the Leaf. But when you look at what is happening to the Leaf, do you honestly expect yourselves to trust the village after the people running it have lied to you, and manipulated things to the point that changing anything to where they should be now would be impossible. The only thing you can do is trust in me to give you a place where you can be free of persecution. Do you honestly think you will get it here Mitarashi Anko? Do you really think someone like you, who was Orochimaru's apprentice, will find happiness in the very place that hates him, and anything connected to the Sannin outside of the Uchiha brat?" said Apocalypse, as he saw Anko look away, and the memories of the Councils trying to decide her fate came into her mind.

"What if we don't like what we see?" said Shikamaru, as he saw Naruto look at him, and tried not to shiver at the power the eyes held.

"Then I will take you where you wish to go. Even back here to Konoha if you wish. As I said it is a matter choice and I am giving you the right to choose what you feel is right," said Apocalypse, as he saw them all looking at him before going into a huddle to talk, and saw Hinata staying calm despite the fact that she was next to her crush.

"Do you think they will join Naruto-kun?" said Hinata in a whisper, as she knew how the boy didn't like being called that name, but also knew he wouldn't mind if she called him that since her voice made it sound nice.

"We will see Hinata. I want to wait for there answer without using my mental powers to know what they think of my offer. I must show them trust on my end before they bestow it unto me," said Apocalypse, as he felt Hinata hug him now, and looked to see the girl was looking at him with happiness.

"Thank you for saving me back when we were younger. You inspired me to get stronger and when you were gone I fell to pieces because you were no longer around. Now I have a chance to get stronger for you Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she saw him look at her with a smile behind his helmet, and it made the girl glow even further at the rare sight of warmth those eyes held.

"We've all talked about it and we've decided to take you up on your offer in terms of a trial run," said Shikamaru, as he saw Naruto nod, and then motion for them to the metal spheres behind him with Hinata getting into one of them.

"These metal orbs will take you to my home where I have setup a base of operations until my paradise has the literal ground for it to stand on. There is more then enough space for all of you here at that location until my plans evolve further into what I have planned," said Apocalypse, as he had all the orbs open up, and everyone got in the orbs with the exception of Aburame Shibi.

"I must stay here for a time to rally the other members of my clan for this, but I assure you the clan will support you when the time comes Namikaze-sama," said Shibi, as he knew that Naruto could read his mind, and know he was telling the truth about rallying the other Aburame Clan members.

"Understood Shibi-sama. Until then, I will make sure your son grow stronger, and learns more then anyone ever thought possible," said Apocalypse, as he closed the orbs around the group, and took off with them into the air at high speeds to his base.

(Council Meeting Room-Some Time Later)

"This is outrageous!" said a Civilian Councilman, as he read a copy of the demands, and slammed his fist down onto the table.

"I agree. Minato's son has clearly lost his mind if he thinks we will meet these demands and must be stopped at all costs!" said Homura, as he scowled at the list himself, and then looked at Danzo in hopes the man would find a way to fix this.

"If we knew where the boy was hiding out, I could send my Root forces to his location, and kill the brat before he knew what happened," said Danzo, as he saw the others around him nodding in agreement, and wished they knew where Naruto was so they could finally eliminate him.

"How do we find someone with his abilities?" said Koharu, as she saw Danzo look deep in thought, and knew the old war hawk was planning something when a Root Shinobi came in behind him whispering something into the man's ear before the old man smiled.

"We may have a solution right now. My Root Shinobi have spotted the boy gathering our more _conscious _Leaf Shinobi to his side and I have a team tracking him from below to find his base of operations. When they find the location, my agents will report back, and I can send my forces in to wipe the boy out," said Danzo, as he saw smiles on the Councils faces, and he joined them in that regard.

"That is good news. It's bad enough the Yondaime has come back to ruin everything, but the support he has regarding his damn son's actions by the Fire Daimyo is disgusting, and needs to be turned in our favor," said Homura, as they couldn't go against the might of the Fire Daimyo since any action they gave would be account to treason, and then the Feudal Lord could order his samurai to wipe out the Leaf.

"I think I can make that happen _IF_ you declare me the new Hokage of Konoha since its clear the Sandaime is unfit and someone with a _proper _understanding of being a Shinobi needs to be put into power," said Danzo, as he saw the Council members around him nod their heads, and began to call out that he should be nominated.

"I think it can be arranged Danzo-sama," said Koharu, as she smiled at the man, and he returned it despite his bandaged face.

"Thank you all for your support. As my first act as your new Hokage while unofficial for the moment will stand when it is official, which is that Sasuke Uchiha's arm be fixed, and he be put secretly into Root in order to reach his full potential. I will arrange for the boy's room to have an 'accident' to make it seem like Sasuke died there to keep the Fire Daimyo in the dark along with that fool of a Namikaze. While things look horrible for the Leaf, I know we can weather this, as only the roots have the power to bring a new tree into this world when the old one falls," said Danzo, as he got nods from everyone, and knew his plans would soon become a reality.

Soon, Danzo's version of the Leaf would replace the old and soon the other Shinobi villages would fall to _his _might, and even the Fire Daimyo would have no choice in accepting the Leaf as the unmatched power of the Elemental Countries.

(A/N:YAY! I updated. I hope you liked it. I got a lot of positive responses and I wanted to give you a second chapter right away. Also, in regards to my other Naruto fics, I have been having a bit of writer's block, and some of the fics I've read (but not reviewed) have left me with a sour taste in my mouth that detoured me to this. Not only that, but someone thought my writing was horrible because it had run-on sentences, and I should stop. News flash to everyone that has flamed me...no one likes you, and you most likely haven't even written anything that people like so SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! If you don't like my fics, then you should sanction me. Just sanction me with your army. Oh wait! You don't have an army so tough shit to you guys that flame me for my writing of a strong ass kicking Naruto which is better then the opposite ones people write. As for everyone else's positive reviews on all my works, I wish to say thank you very much, and I will keep on trying to update my fics whenever my muse decides it want to update them. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Evolution Begins

The metal orbs landed in the deep forest of Wave Country, as the boy once known as Uzumaki Naruto now renamed Apocalypse landed in the clearing, and opened the orbs to let everyone out. When the former Shinobi of the Leaf got out they wondered where they were and saw the ground beneath them was actually made of metal disguised as dirt. In an instant, the metal ground next to their host warped into a door, and Apocalypse made a hand motioned for them to follow.

"What do you think? Should we follow?" said Tenten, as she was a bit fearful to walking into a trap, and saw everyone wondering the same thing.

Well...except Hinata, as she had already made it to the door, and ignored Kurenai calling out to the Hyuuga girl when they saw her enter the passageway.

"That answers our question," said Anko, as she rushed in with Kurenai to get Hinata, and the others following in the process.

When the group went down the long passageway to the other side, the entrance they went through closed behind them, and the fear they had doubled instantly. They had no way to retreat if this was a trap and they had no idea how to defeat someone that could invade their minds or manipulate the metal around them into stabbing weapons.

"You shouldn't be nervous. I'm not here to hurt you. I've made that point quite clear since you all came to the meeting point," said Apocalypse, as he saw them calm down a bit, but the suspicions of him were still there, and they decided to keep their guard up just in case.

"Welcome home Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she appeared through an ice mirror, and bowed to the young boy while ignoring the looks of surprise from the Jounin in the room.

"Thank you Haku. Have the sleeping quarters for our guest been prepared like I asked?" said Apocalypse, as he saw the girl nod her head, and saw the young boy smile at her.

"Each room for everyone, as per your instructions Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she felt his hand on her shoulder, and had to suppress the heat that wanted to rise to her face.

"Good. Please show them each of them their rooms while I prepare for our defense," said Apocalypse, as the ceiling above him parted into a circular hole, and he went through it to take care of the annoying Root forces that had been following him.

"Defense? From what?" said Choji, as he along with the others follow Haku through the metal home of Apocalypse, and saw the girl look over her shoulder at them.

"Not from what, but rather from _whom_?" said Haku, as she showed them a row of rooms now, and each one had a name over it for the intended person.

"These are our rooms for sleeping in?" said Ino, as she saw the list of names above the doors, and saw Haku nod.

"Yes. Do take a look inside to inspect them. Apocalypse-sama's room is down here next to mine and Tayuya-san's," said Haku, as she saw them give her a look of surprise, and wondered who this other girl was.

(Above Apocalypse's Lair)

"Where did they go?" said the Root ANBU, as he looked around, and saw nothing that would give away that the boy had been here.

"Fan out. Once we find the location of the base, we need to report back to Danzo-sama, and prepare for the necessary attack force," said the Root ANBU Captain, as he looked around, and felt something was off.

"Your Master is fool!" said Apocalypse, as the metal in the ground came out piercing the Root ANBU while disabling the Root ANBU Captain by only piercing the man's limbs.

"You won't get me to talk monster!" said the Root ANBU Captain, as he looked up at this boy, who took his ANBU mask off, and grabbed his head in a painful grip.

"I don't have to. The seal on your tongue won't let you reveal secrets about Danzo from your mouth, but it doesn't protect you from my mental powers, and you will tell me what I want to know before I end your life," said Apocalypse, as he entered the man's mind without restraint, and pillage all the information the man had come across while serving Danzo.

The only thing the Root Shinobi could do was scream out in agony without another soul in the area to hear him.

And it was in that timeframe that Apocalypse learned a very disturbing truth about what happened to his Mother the night she brought him into this world and sent a fury through his body that would not be soon forgotten throughout the Elemental Countries.

(Down Below-Moments Later)

Apocalypse descended down to him underground home, as he had a look on his face that spoke of a cold fury, and to run the Hell away from him should you cross his path. He entered the room with Cerebro in it before putting the helmet on to locate the woman that was to have raised him and had come to the belief that she had died shortly after his birth. As he scanned the Leaf village, Apocalypse found that certain areas underground were being blocked by some kind of seals that prevented ones life force from being detected, and the same could be said for hiding the minds of others in that room. Frowning at this blockade in front of him, Naruto increased Cerebro's power to full, and smashed through those seal barriers until all the life signs within those areas were made known to him. He scanned each mind looking for his long lost Mother, as she was taken from him shortly after his birth, and made it look like she had died bringing him into this world. He knew this because it was in a report that Danzo had, which the Root ANBU Captain had gotten a hold of while looking through records for the old bird fucker, and caught the moment in the tools memories.

_'Mother, where are you? Show me you are here. Reach out with your mind and call out the name of your son with all the strength you possess!'_ thought Apocalypse, as he now scanned through each area, and hoped his Mother heard him.

_"Naruto!"_ said the echoing voice of a tired woman, as she was weak from her time spent in this dungeon she had been placed in shortly after giving birth to her son, and wished to hold in her arms.

Opening his eyes wider, Apocalypse focused on the echo of the woman's pain, and her voice so he could lock onto her mind. Within moments, he found the woman that was his Mother, restrained in a small room with possibly no privacy, and saw she had signs of being tortured.

_"Mother!"_ said Naruto telepathically, as he reached out to the woman, and let her know that the son she had been denied still lived.

_"Naruto? My son! Where are you?" _said Kushina through this telepathic link, as she had felt his presence in her head, and knew this wasn't some sick Genjutsu done by Danzo to make her suffer.

Uzumaki Kushina's instincts never failed her and this was one of those times the woman's instincts were correct.

_"In Wave Country. Much has happened to me since I was born Mother and not for the better either. I am...not what I once was when you brought me into this world,"_ said Apocalypse while deep inside, the boy was feeling an emotion he had not felt in years, and it went by the name of fear.

Fear that his Mother would reject him.

Fear she would look upon what her son had become and call him a monster.

_"Let me be the judge of that Naruto-kun,"_ said Kushina, as she knew her son would fear that she would hate him just like Danzo had told her the village had countless times in the past, and how her son would be his weapon one way or another.

Kushina had no intention of failing her son.

_Very well. I will get you out and take you away from the Leaf,"_ said Naruto, as he ended the connection, and rose from his chair before leaving the room with his crimson helmet now back on his face.

"Ah Apocalypse-sama! I've been looking for you," said Kabuto, as he appeared with a smile on his face, and you could tell the young spy had important information for him.

"Tell me what you have on your mind Kabuto while we walk, I have no time to read your thoughts on the matter, and I'm in a hurry," said Apocalypse, as he saw Kabuto nod, and was now walking with the young boy.

"I have been gathering information within Konoha after you left and have learned that while your Fath-I mean the Yondaime made your demands public that Danzo has been plotting to usurp them. The war hawk and his allies within Konoha that are on both of the Councils have already taken the Uchiha out of the hospital before faking his death. They set it up as a 'hospital accident' so they could train him Danzo's Root program and make him surpass Itachi while remaining loyal to them," said Kabuto, as he saw his Master frown, and growl in an animalistic fashion before turning to glare at the older boy.

"Find out where Sasuke is being held and _kill him_!" said Apocalypse, as he was not about to have that boy become a nuisance to his plans, and was not about to have the Councils go against him in some form.

"Of course Apocalypse-sama," said Kabuto, as he saw the look of cold fury on the young boy's face, and knew that he should act on his orders right away.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she saw him walking with a heavy stride, and stopped when she called him by his original name.

"I need to take care of a very personal matter Hinata. When I return from this however, there is someone that I want you, and the others to meet so have them meet us in the main living area," said Apocalypse, as he turned to look at Hinata with gentle eyes, and then he teleported out of the area.

"He's seems to be under a lot of pressure recently," said Tayuya, as she came out of her room, and saw Hinata looking at her carefully.

"You must be Tayuya-san," said Hinata, as she had never seen the girl, and had a certain _thing_ about her that the Hyuuga Heiress could see may have a certain charm that Naruto may like.

"And _you_ are the Hyuuga girl that has a mean crush on him after he saved you from that asshole from Kumo," said Tayuya, as she saw the girl blush, and look away at the (in her mind) embarrassing fact she had a crush on her hero.

"H-How did y-you find out?" said Hinata, as she didn't tell anyone, and hoped it wouldn't be common knowledge to the others.

"Everyone knows about the incident from Kumo. Orochimaru found out about it and left the report of what his spies found out on his desk with me glancing at it. In all honest, if it wasn't for that incident, the asshole of a snake would have done it himself, and would've turned you into one of his prized experiments," said Tayuya, as she knew that the Sannin had hated the fact the Kumo Ambassador pulled that little stunt, and doubled if not tripled Konoha's security.

"Do you know where Naru-I mean Apocalypse-sama is heading?" said Hinata, as she was told to call him by his new name now when in front of people, and nearly failed at doing that.

"No. But wherever he going, I wouldn't want to be the fuckers that made him angry, and steer clear of him," said Tayuya, as she saw Hinata look worried, and felt a bit..._jealous_ would be the proper term?

(Konoha-Underground Tunnels)

Apocalypse was filled with untold anger when he arrived back at Konoha and the people that saw him ran in terror while calling for the Leaf Shinobi to do something. Some of the Shinobi did, but were struck down with a few quick strikes by the young Namikaze due to the boy's metal claws, and instantly tore down the door leading to the entrance of the base hidden beneath the village.

Levitating off the ground while moving with a purpose, Apocalypse encountered several Root Shinobi, who were all crushed against walls, or sliced to pieces by the fury that had swelled deep within his heart. He easily sensed his Mother, waiting for him to rescue her so they could be a family like they should have been, and make up for lost time.

"Naruto! Naruto!" said Minato from behind with Yugao's ANBU and Tsunade behind him.

"Stay out of this. I am here for the one person and one person only," said Apocalypse, as he tore the last door off his hinges, and saw the people in the room looking like they had been in Hell.

And his Mother looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto," said Kushina, as she knew her son would save her, and here he was doing what he said he would.

"Mother," said Apocalypse, as he took off his helmet, and let it fall to the floor before he went over to her weakened body.

"Kushina? But...I thought that...," said Minato, as he had been told by the Sandaime that she died, and the hospital staff records confirmed it.

"You were deceived. The instant you left with me to seal away Kyuubi inside my body, Danzo abducted my Mother, and set things in motion in order for the Third to hand me over to him," said Apocalypse, as tore off his Mother's chain, and picked her up with the woman clinging to him as if he was all that gave her life.

"Naruto, give her to me. I'm the best medic in all of the Elemental Countries. I need to see how severe her injuries are," said Tsunade, as she walked over to the boy, who looked at her, and then back his Mother whimpering his name.

"Put your hand on my shoulder Tsunade and I'll teleport us to the hospital in an instant," said Apocalypse, as he called his helmet back to his head, and saw the woman nod before the three of them left in a flash of crimson.

(Konoha Hospital-Moments Later)

Tsunade looked over her patient with delicate care, as she was appalled by the way this woman was treated, but was glad the woman would make a full recovery, and had no permanent damage done. Kushina had also been looked over head to toe for any kind of seals Danzo may have placed on the poor woman and even check her mouth since the red haired woman's son had told them about the Root Shinobi having seals on their tongues.

"How is she?" said Minato, as he saw his son in the corner looking at his Mother with the utmost concern mixing with hatred at the Leaf for screwing him over, and the Namikaze knew it was taking a great deal of self control to not tear this village apart.

"Kushina's been beaten too many times to have an actual number given how many years its been since it started. She's been whipped ruthlessly upon her back and from what she's told me before slipping unconscious they hit her with several Genjutsus showing Naruto being attacked by villagers to break her spirit," said Tsunade, as she had Naruto deal with his Mother's mind while she handled the healing of her body, and had to apologize to the Uzumaki for not being there for her son.

Kushina understood, as Naruto had told her about how Jiraiya, and the Sandaime had all conspired to keep the Slug Princess away from the boy so he could stay in the village. She was also infuriated that Minato had used their son to seal Kyuubi away despite her pleas she gave him and told him how the boy would always be hated no matter what.

"When I find Danzo, I'm going to destroy him, and every single base of operations he has in the Leaf," said Minato, as he clenched his fists, and saw the magnetic energy around his son giving off his own hatred for the old war hawk.

"When can she be ready to move?" said Apocalypse, as he saw Tsunade look at him like he was crazy, and then at an equally shocked Minato.

"Move? Naruto, its a miracle that she's even alive right now, and to even consider moving her without constant medical care would surely kill her," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto narrow his eyes at her, and was worried that he would hate her like he did the rest of the Leaf.

"She is _not_ staying in the Leaf. My Mother will be used as a hostage to keep me in line and I will not be Konoha's weapon! You will be with her the entire time Tsunade-san and will be her main doctor from this point on until she recovers. As for moving my Mother, I am more then prepared to do it now with you beside her during the trip, and I will not be denied a second time!" said Apocalypse, as the wall with the window was smashed open, and a metal orb opened ready to take the two women out of Konoha.

"Its not that simple. If you move her now, even with _me_ beside her keeping your Mother alive, I can't guarantee she will survive the trip, and could die before we get to wherever it is you're taking us," said Tsunade, as she continued healing Kushina with Shizune, and both women were trying not to look at the glowing eyes of the still infuriated Namikaze boy.

"And you think keeping her here is better? You have 3 hours to make her ready to travel and I want _you_ my dear Father to make sure that nothing happens to her until that time," said Apocalypse, as he left in a flash of crimson, and Minato wondered what it was that his son was going to do now.

(Secret Root Training Facility)

Danzo looked over the Uchiha lying in the bed with the boy having his newly reattached arm back and the scowl to match it. The boy wanted or rather _demanded_ and explanation on what had happened regarding that boy who took his arm off while wielding all that power like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Danzo of course told the boy about Naruto, how the Namikaze had evolved into a being of unsurpassable power, and loved how the Uchiha scowled at him at that last part. The spoiled child had demanded that he be trained to surpass the Yondaime's son and Danzo of course agreed after the boy healed entirely so the maximum amount of training could be done.

"I want to know every Jutsu, every skill, and everything you can teach me about being a Shinobi so I can kill this so called 'Son of the Yondaime' to prove an Uchiha will always be superior," said Sasuke, as he was hungry for power, and Danzo was going to give it to him to achieve his goal.

"Of course. But as I just told you Sasuke-kun, it won't be possible _unless_ you rest, and let your body heal properly. If you don't, then your body will be weakened, and unable to kill Itachi much less the Yondaime's son," said Danzo, as he saw the Uchiha scowl even further, and looked away from the war hawk like a child being denied a cookie before dinner.

"As if the Yondaime's bastard child could stop a pure blooded Uchiha," said Sasuke in a mumble while Danzo himself stayed silent at that before leaving the room to make plans.

Moments later, _another_ figure entered silently, and with a syringe in his hand that held a mysterious liquid that held unknown properties of doom for the Uchiha.

'How the mighty Uchiha Clan has fallen,' thought Kabuto, as he saw Sasuke still looking away from the door, and was no doubt thinking it was no doubt the Root Shinobi sent to guard him from escaping.

"Tell your Master I don't care for anyone to watch me. Go wait outside and let me rest you mindless tool," said Sasuke, as he had his eyes closed, and fidgeted a bit from the restraints that kept in tied to the bed.

'Mindless tool? Ha! I was going to make this painless Uchiha Sasuke, but now I'm feeling very sadistic, and cruel in terms of ending your life,' thought Kabuto, as he was planning to put the liquid in the boy's IV pouch, and let it work that way.

However, if the boy wanted to think of himself as untouchable, then let it be Sasuke's arrogance that becomes the final nail on his coffin, and ending his life.

Without warning, Kabuto stabbed Sasuke in the neck, and sent the liquid into the boy's veins before leaving the room so he wouldn't be spotted by any of Danzo's goons. As for Sasuke, the boy was now convulsing horribly on his bed, and the monitors watching over his progress of recovering from his injuries now beeped in an alarming fashion. The ever desperate attempt to scream out was being denied by his throat constricting in a chocking fashion and Sasuke was finding his heart felt like it was on fire.

What Sasuke didn't know about the liquid he was injected with was actually a venomous toxin that took the life of the person it was injected into in a painful fashion. Unless you were a demon vessel, the chance of surviving it was slim to none with more emphasis on the none, and there was no antidote to the toxin. What hurt even more if Sasuke were to learn all the effects of the toxin in terms of the boy's loins was that the liquid gave the Uchiha instant sterility within seconds of being injected.

Even when the Root Shinobi Medic Nins rushed into the room trying to save the Uchiha, the efforts to try were futile, and the last thing the boy saw was Danzo yelling at his men to do something that he couldn't hear clearly before darkness finally took him.

Uchiha Sasuke was now officially dead.

(The Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime sighed, as he looked over everything that had happened since Naruto's return as this new being, and calling himself Apocalypse. The very name sent shivers down his old spine, as he never suspected things would come to this, and wondered what awaited him when he died. Sure, the old Kage knew he was going to Hell, but what level of it, the oldest member of the Sarutobi Clan didn't know, and had an idea it was most likely somewhere between the 8th or 9th.

"Thinking of the place where you are going to go after you die?" said Apocalypse, as he saw the old Kage nearly jump out of his chair, and have the well deserved heart attack.

"N-Naruto I was-ACK!" said the Sandaime, as he tried to explain everything, but couldn't when his body suddenly had a spasm, and felt like he was having a stroke.

"Funny thing about all the metallic properties in one's own blood Sarutobi. With just the right amount of manipulation, I can make you have a stroke, seizure, and a heart attack all in one while keeping you alive days. Maybe even weeks! Do you know what it's like old man, to just beg for sweet death to take you while being buried alive, and hearing the people burying you saying this was the closest you will get to a descent burial? I did. I still remember wishing to die, but something inside told me to live on, and at the time I thought dying would be so much easier. Then I had a revelation that made me endure everything until I was taken away and that was when I was strong enough...I would _destroy_ the Leaf with my own two hands!" said Apocalypse, as he saw the old Kage clutching his chest, and crying out slightly in pain.

"D-Destroy the L-Leaf? B-But you t-told me...," said the Sandaime, but couldn't finish his sentence, and was now trying to survive the pain Naruto was inflicting upon his being.

"What? That my dream was to be the Hokage? Do you really think after all that crap the people put me through that I would want to be Hokage of this village? Its like saying they were right in hurting me and to rule over them like nothing ever happened is not my idea of being even with them. No. This village will burn to the ground dying in a dishonorable fashion forged by the very sinners it holds," said Apocalypse, as he could never forgive the Sandaime for betraying his trust when he was still an innocent child, and the Leaf for betraying his family for their own arrogant desires.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto!" said the Sandaime, as he felt blood leaking from his mouth, and crawling towards the boy looking up at the cold glowing eyes Apocalypse had staring back.

"No. Your not sorry Sarutobi. Not yet!" said Apocalypse, as he had the three metal claws from each hand extend out, and the bloodlust the young boy increased greatly.

The next time anyone came into the Hokage's Office, they would see chunks of flesh, and blood scattered all over with the word "VENGANCE!" written behind the desk right on the wall with the blood that fell under it staining all the pictures of the previous Hokages.

(Hospital-3 Hours Later)

Apocalypse appeared in via teleportation into his Mother's hospital room, as he saw his Mother looking better, but far from fully recovered, and still needed rest. However, if there was one thing that the young boy knew was if someone had a weakness, and it was in the hands of the enemy...they would use it against you.

His Mother was indeed a (temporary) weakness, as Apocalypse could not risk the woman being hurt because of him, and the boy knew that arrogant fools in Leaf currently still in power knew this too.

"Is she ready?" said Apocalypse, as he turned his head to Tsunade, and saw his long lost Godmother looking back at him with worry.

"Barely. If we do this, then we have to take this slow. No teleportation and...why are you covered in blood?" said Tsunade, as she notice the boy was covered heavily in the stuff, and practically froze at the sight.

"The Sandaime Hokage of the Leaf is no longer among the living," said Apocalypse, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widened at that, and Shizune gasped at those words.

"You killed him?" said Shizune, as she was surprised that the old Hokage was dead since the man was a trained Shinobi, and was not about to be killed easily.

"His debts to me needed to be paid in full," said Apocalypse, as he looked at Tsunade, who carefully picked Kushina, and saw Shizune helping her bring the woman closer to the metal orb still in what was once a wall.

"Go slowly Naruto," said Tsunade, as she got into the orb with a nervous Shizune, and the orb closed around them before Apocalypse levitated easily it off the ground with his magnetic powers.

"Naruto! Wait!" said Minato, as he entered the room, and saw his son about to depart from the hospital with Kushina.

"No time. My Mother's health matters more to me then anything else right now. I leave you to live in this village that scorned me and to deal with the arrogant people while finding those worthy of being spared the Leaf's fall," said Apocalypse, as he moved the orb out of the wall, and took off into the sky with it.

'And to think, my son is just getting started,' thought Minato, as he closed his eyes, and sighed heavily while wondering what else Naruto had planned.

(Apocalypse's Lair-Some Time Later)

"He's here!" said Tayuya, as she saw him enter the large circular hallway that branched out to different areas underground, and showed the metal orb containing its occupants.

Once everyone came into the main area, Apocalypse made the orb melt under the power of his magnetism, and revealed three women that were held within it. Tenten immediately had a brief fan girl moment, as her idol was now standing before her, and shouted out who she was.

"Everyone, this is Senju Tsunade, as Tenten easily pointed out, Tsunade's own student Shizune, and the red haired woman is my Mother. Uzumaki Kushina," said Apocalypse, as he heard them gasp since they had no idea his Mother still lived, and the adults had been told she had died.

"Where was she?" said Shino, as he saw some of the wounds, and they looked to be quite pretty serious.

"My Mother was abducted shortly after I was born and then tortured since that day in an underground base run by Danzo," said Apocalypse, as he heard more gasps, and saw some of the adult stiffen at that news since they knew Danzo was a man who had no form of honor in his aged body.

"Will she live?" said Ino, as she saw the woman looked like she was on her last leg, and wondered why the boy moved her from the Leaf so soon.

"Yes. My Godmother will make sure of it," said Apocalypse, as he left the shocked group behind, and could hear Tsunade asking them to help.

_**"Why didn't you kill Danzo after you killed the Sandaime? You could have done it easily back in Konoha,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw the plan that his vessel made, but still had a hard time seeing some pieces to the puzzle.

'I have several more individuals to collect from the Leaf that cannot yet leave due to their own fears from those still in power. Why force them to leave when all my enemies will make them do it for me. The people will need a place to go and by that time I will have the means to forge my own sanctuary that will rise above the Hell the rest of the world made on their own,' thought Apocalypse, as he knew people in the Leaf couldn't risk leaving without being hunted down by Root Shinobi, and it would take planning to make sure Root Shinobi didn't find out.

Besides, he had other Shinobi villages to visit while that happened, and there was also the means of taking another step in his plan to the next level.

(Konoha-Councils Meeting Room)

"What? The Uchiha can't be dead!" said Homura, as he was outraged by this news, and slammed his fist on the table to prove it.

"He is. Someone injected him with a powerful toxin I've never seen before and destroyed Uchiha Sasuke within minutes of injection into his system. I've tried to get a sample of it to study, but its fast acting, and leaves no trace of itself once its finished. Even getting the necessary 'samples' off the Uchiha for future procreation usage was futile, as the boy's reproductive system was destroyed, and his seed became useless. The Sharingan Eyes were liquidated before we could extract them from Sasuke and that means only Itachi is left now," said Danzo, as the people in the room flinched at the news, and wished they had a way to call back the rouge Uchiha to begin the means to revive the clan.

"Do we know who did this?" said Koharu, as she saw Danzo shake his head no, and the old woman's scowl deepened.

"Even worse, the Sandaime has also been slain, and leaves the village leaderless since the Yondaime refuses to take up his mantle again. The nerve of him!" said the whiny Haruno Councilwoman, as she would have given the man an earful if it wasn't for the fact that the man would sooner hit her all the way to Suna then listen to a second of the screeching she would unleash.

"Jiraiya is still in the village, but for how long, I do not know, and could already be out of the village soon enough if we don't keep track of him," said Homura, as the only defense they had left to keep the village's enemies back was the Toad Sannin, but even then the man had no reason to stay in the Leaf anymore since his old student hated him so much.

"As long as Minato stays within the Leaf so will Jiraiya unless the Yondaime asks him to do something outside of the village," said Danzo, as he knew the Sannin was going to do everything in his power to make things up to his student, and could be used in some way to their advantage.

"What about those Root Shinobi you sent to find the demon boy? Did they return?" said Koharu, as she wanted that boy dead, and buried before she danced on his grave.

"No. I've come to the belief that they died at the boy's hands, which would explain how he found out his Mother is still alive, and freed her," said Danzo, as he heard gasps from the group since they suspected the woman was alive, but kept silent about it since such knowledge could get them in trouble if it was discovered they knew the truth.

"Damn it! If we got a hold of her first, we could have used the bitch to keep the monster here to bend to our might, and make him do what we want," said Homura, as he had long supported Danzo's plans to take over the Shinobi villages, and tried to get the boy into the Root program if it weren't for the fact that Root was officially disbanded so there was no _official_ place for the boy to be turned.

"I agree. However, for the moment, we must stop fighting the demon boy since we are clearly losing the battle, and refocus our resources internally before we can fight him again," said Danzo, as he got agreements from the others, and they began to scheme once more on how to make the Leaf stronger then ever.

(Namikaze Estates-At the Moment)

Minato sat in his favorite chair in the living area of his home sipping sake' silently, as he looked at the house he had originally hoped to raise his family, and (if Kami willing to let him) live long enough to be a grandfather. Now that hope was partially lost to him, as he would no doubt live long enough, but only to see his son burn everything to the ground, and raise a new world from the ashes. Jiraiya had told him about the "child of Prophesy" and how it was supposed to be a student of his that would either make or break all of the Shinobi villages.

Then of course, there was Minato's own student Kakashi, who had been neglectful of his guarding duties for his son due to "private reasons" from what the Sandaime had written down at one point, and made the Namikaze frown. Those two words were used during some of the most brutal attacks on his son and Minato suspected it was Kakashi who sold out his son during those times.

Which was why Minato was waiting for his failure of a student to come into his home to explain what those "private reasons" were to him.

"Even for something as important as this, you would arrive here late!" said Minato, as he looked to the corner of the wall, and saw his student come out of it not looking him in the eye.

"I had to...um...," said Kakashi, as he couldn't lie to his old sensei, and saw the man glare at him to shut up.

"Don't bother making up excuses. You're not Obito so don't act like him!" said Minato, as he saw Kakashi look down in shame, and his temper was slowly rising.

"Sorry Minato-sensei," said Kakashi, as he saw down in a chair opposite of Minato, and saw the man was not looking very unhappy.

"Sorry for what exactly? Your lame excuses or the fact you left _my son_ to suffer for your 'private reasons' as you so nicely put it after failing to guard him?" said Minato, as he saw Kakashi not meeting him in the eyes, and a flash of killer intent snapped the one eyed Jounin's eye back towards him once more.

"After you died, I couldn't take the fact the fox lived within Naruto, and I thought that the people deserved to have their revenge," said Kakashi, as he saw Minato now looking very upset with him, and wondered what his old sensei would do to him.

"Why? Didn't you understand that my son should have been seen as a hero? Didn't you know or even _suspect_ that Naruto was my son?" said Minato, as he couldn't believe that Kakashi was so blind to this fact, and saw his student become conflicted.

"You once told me when I was still a Genin that I would be the son you always wanted and I was happy with the fact you became my surrogate Father after I lost my own. Then that _woman_ came into our realm of happiness, as you spent all of your time with her, and then finding out that she was pregnant with your child by blood infuriated me. How could you have a child when _I_ was supposed to be the only child you could ever want? Every time I saw your son, I saw something in my mind that shouldn't exist even more so then when the fox was sealed inside of him, and I hated your son for being your legacy when I felt it should have been me," said Kakashi, as he saw Minato narrow his eyes at him, and felt the spike of killer intent from the Namikaze.

"It was_ you_, wasn't it? The one that helped Danzo take Kushina away and fake her death," said Minato, as he paid attention to Kakashi's words, and it was then that the man had felt something click inside his head at his student's words.

"S-Sensei?" said Kakashi, as he saw Minato rise from his chair, and look at him with cold eyes that had not been this way since Iwa.

"Only a handful of people knew where Kushina was when at the hospital giving birth to our child and each of them understood the need for secrecy. I know Rin never betrayed my trust since she was on the frontlines, Jiraiya I know said nothing, and the Sandaime was with us out by the battlefield while Tsunade was busy healing the injured. The only one left was _you_! You sold out my wife to Danzo after I left with Naruto. You were the only one guarding her room!" said Minato, as he saw his student shake in fear, and the cyclops had good reason to since he was about to die.

"S-Sensei please...don't kill...me," said Kakashi, as he felt the shadows of death looming over him, and the Shinigami seemed to be hovering behind his sensei.

"How many times did my _real_ son beg for mercy, but no one heard his pleas, and instead the people did what they wanted? Karma is not something to be taken lightly Kakashi. I should know from my own experience," said Minato, as he unleashed all his fury on his now former student, and scattered his remains throughout the entire room.

When it was over, Minato looked at the carnage he had created, and closed his eyes while letting out a sigh of either defeat or exhaustion he wasn't sure. All Minato did know was that he couldn't stand Konoha anymore and needed to get away from it.

'Problem is my son wants me to stay. He wants me to feel guilty too and its working no doubt the way he wanted,' thought Minato, as he sat down in his chair again, and not caring for the fact it was covered in the blood of his former student.

As far as Minato was concerned, all his students were dead, and so would the majority of the Leaf when the time came.

(With Apocalypse)

The young boy smiled down at his Mother, as he ran a hand through her hair, and letting the woman know he was here with her through a telepathic link. They were catching up for loss time, as they talked in within her mind, and all that had happened over the years. Kushina told him about her life before everything went bad with Kyuubi and how she wished that things had not turned out as they did with Minato sealing the fox in their only son.

'Soon Mother. Soon you will be awaken and we can be a family like we should have been years ago,' thought Apocalypse, as he wore a new dark crimson uniform, but without the cape, and the helmet since there was no need for it right now.

"Apocalypse-sama, you summoned me?" said Haku, as she entered the room to see the boy watching over his recovering Mother, and blushed at the way he seemed to be an entirely different person in the process.

"Yes. Inform everyone that I have an important announcement to make and need to speak to everyone in the living area," said Apocalypse, as he kissed his Mother's forehead, and walked out of the room with Haku wishing to be kissed like that before shaking her head to remove those thought since the boy could pick up on them.

'I shouldn't be thinking this. He is my Master, I am his tool, and a tool cannot feel things for its Master,' thought Haku, as she walked out of the room to carry out her duties, and inform the others.

(Living Area-Sometime Later)

"What did you want to tell us Naruto?" said Tsunade, as she saw the boy frown at her for using his previous name, and made a mental note to try using the other one when around others.

"First, I want to say that for the first time in a very long time, I feel a sense of happiness within me now that my Mother is here, and I wish to thank you my Godmother in making that possible. Second, I asked you all here today in order to inform you of a plan to take those of you with bloodlines to the next stage of human evolution, and evolve each of your bloodlines to there fullest potential," said Apocalypse, as he saw them look back at him like he was crazy, and he would have laughed at their faces if this wasn't such an important event.

"Evolve? How?" said Ino, as she never thought her bloodline could go any higher, and then she realized that her clan abilities were not that far off from the Namikaze's own mental powers.

"That is my little secret. Each one of you has some kind of ability that makes you unique that when taken to the next level will be unmatched," said Apocalypse, as he saw some of them looking nervous at the thought of evolving beyond anything the world would ever know.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she saw the boy nod his head, and she was finding it hard not to blush in front of him.

"Quite sure Hinata-chan. To prove I am speaking the truth, I am going to ask for one of you to volunteer for this, and show the others the end result," said Apocalypse, as he had taken his predecessor's own ways to become more evolved, and decided to use it on them for his new sanctuary.

"I will volunteer Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she saw this as her chance to prove her worth to the boy that set her free, and show her Master's intentions were pure.

"Very well. Remember, this chance to evolve your bloodline, and abilities is a matter of choice for you. Whether you decide to do this or not is entirely up to you and I will not have it forced upon your person if refused," said Apocalypse, as he motioned for Haku to follow him, and she obeyed without question.

"I wonder what Haku will look like when she comes back evolved? Maybe I should give it a try," said Choji, as he was munching on his chips, and made the others think about it too.

"It would be interesting. Maybe I'll have big jugs like Tsunade here," said Anko, as she saw the males get nosebleeds, and Kurenai smacking her on the back of the head for now turning them into perverts while the other girls (exception being Hinata) beat up the guys.

Hinata was looking over where her crush had gone with the girl and snuck away to see the process for herself.

(The Evolution Chamber)

From what the Namikaze could learn from his predecessor, the human body could adapt to nearly anything thrown at it, which was proven by the fact that Kyuubi was being held inside his body, and was able to survive his own transformation process. All of the means that the first Apocalypse used to transform the boy formerly known as Naruto was all in this room after being moved from the secret location in the Leaf to here in Wave.

"This way to evolve my bloodline won't hurt me too much, right Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she was a bit fearful, and was held down by restraints on a table with a strange device hanging over her.

"I won't lie to you Haku-chan. From what I learned of my predecessor, this will hurt to a degree because we are causing your body to evolve, and I do not wish to cause you such pain for all the trust you have given me," said Apocalypse, as he moved over to her, and stroked the girl's cheek affectionately while seeing the slightly frightened girl muster up what courage she could.

"I can endure it for you Apocalypse-sama. I am your tool. Transform me into whatever your heart desires," said Haku, as she could sense the sincerity in his voice, how he didn't want to intentionally cause her pain, and how he was sorry for the pain that was to come.

"Very well. Brace yourself," said Apocalypse, as he didn't take pleasure in this, and had wished there was a way for him to do this without the pain to cause the evolution.

Hopefully, the pain will be minimal, and she wouldn't scream so much.

Before activating the machine however, Apocalypse turned to the door, and saw Hinata peeking into the room before letting out an "eep!" when he pulled her towards him. The poor girl was now looking nervously at him, as Hinata felt like she was a child being caught doing something bad by the parent.

"Hinata-chan, you've been a very bad girl spying on me, and Haku for that matter," said Apocalypse, as he cupped her chin with his hand so she would look at him, and felt the poor girl was ready to faint soon from the close proximity.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun. I w-was c-curious. I-I will l-leave n-now," said Hinata, as she began to leave, but was once more turned around by Apocalypse's psychic powers, and faced the boy once more.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" said Apocalypse, as he smiled down at the girl, and saw her eyes widen considerably.

"Y-You don't?" said Hinata, as she felt her face heat up, and wondered if one of those dreams she had would come true.

"No. I need you to see this through to the end. As I told Haku, this will be painful for her, and she will need your support along with mine," said Apocalypse, as he had her stand beside him, and then activated the controls for the machine above Haku to work.

'I must do this. I must prove I am strong like Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata, as she still had a hard time calling him by his second name, and hoped he understood her position on the matter.

(Several Hours Later)

The group wondered with curiosity and worry at what had become of Haku being the first of (possibly) many soon to be evolved individuals to cross his path. At the time, they also noticed Hinata was not among them, and tried to find her to no luck with Kurenai fearing the worst.

"We should have gone looking for Hinata," said Kurenai, as she felt concern for the poor girl, and swore to destroy the Namikaze boy if he hurt her in some way.

"I doubt Naruto would do anything to her. From what I remember, the girl had a wicked crush on the boy, and he doesn't seem to treat her like an enemy," said Ino, as she had some distinct memory of the shy girl wanting to prove herself to the former blonde.

"Be that as it may, we may have to look for Hinata-san, and rescue her from any dangers this place may have," said Lee, as they had been kept away from certain rooms by Haku, who told them they were private areas for Apocalypse, and to _never_ go into those rooms without his permission.

"No need. She's right here," said Apocalypse, as he walked into the main area with Hinata beside him, and then next to the other side of him was Haku...completely the same.

"Hey! I thought you said Haku would be evolved?" said Anko, as she saw nothing new about the girl, and wondered if she chickened out in the end.

"Oh really? Haku, show her what your evolved bloodline can now do," said Apocalypse, as he motioned for Haku to show them, and the said girl smiled.

"Yes Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she let out a cool breath from her mouth, and had shocked everyone when she turned her shin a cold icy blue that gave the girl quite the exotic look with her hair having an icy shine to it.

"That's not all Haku's evolution can do," said Apocalypse, as he moved a small ball of metal in front of Haku, and the girl touched it with the object instantly being frozen.

"Impressive," said Shino, as he saw that Haku's powers had indeed evolved from what he was seeing right now, and was curious about what Apocalypse could do for him.

"Yes it is. As I mentioned earlier, each one of you will be changed into something that best reflects your skills, or your bloodlines for those that have them. Choji, I won't lie to you when I say your issue in being..._large_ will no doubt be a part of your evolution, and if you want to leave yourself the way you are I will understand," said Apocalypse, as he felt that not everyone needed to evolve themselves, and that not all bloodlines should go through the entire evolution process if it was unnecessary.

"Thanks Naruto. For the record, I'm glad you stuck up for me when we were kids, and played with me back then with Shikamaru," said Choji, as he suspected his bloodline involving him being _large_ would be the part that evolved, and was glad that his old friend was taking that into account his feelings regarding that.

'My predecessor may have forged me to be the new Apocalypse, but that doesn't mean I have to follow the same lonely violent path he did, and force people into servitude when they could be my friends...even loved ones,' thought Apocalypse, as he looked towards Hinata, who was smiling at him, and he could sense that she really cared about him just like Haku.

Perhaps...perhaps it was time to do more then just prepare for a sanctuary for those like him.

Perhaps it was also time to consider having his own..._family_!

And with the funds in his possession, the Namikaze boy knew exactly what to get with it, and was going to shock everyone when it was unveiled to the world.

(Omake-Lee's Evolutionary Mistake)

Lee felt happier then he ever thought possible, as he moved around at incredible speed, and thanked Apocalypse for this new found evolution done to his body that would soon be useful with his Taijutsu. He zoomed around everyone now seeing his evolution that was connected to his speed, which wasn't really a surprise since the boy wore several _tons_ worth of wait, and could move at speeds that could make a cheetah look like a snail.

That and he loved his new silver hair.

"Wow! He can really move fast," said Ino, as she sees her friends nod, and then feels like there is in a draft in the room.

Then she hears Anko trying to hold back her laughter, Kurenai looking shocked, and Hinata was blushing a shade of red before looking away.

"I didn't know you went commando Ino," said Anko, as she saw Kurenai glare at her, and Ino looking down before screeching while covering herself up with Tayuya laughing on the ground.

"WHERE ARE MY FUCKING CLOTHES?!" yelled Ino, as she saw the boys all getting nosebleeds, and Kurenai putting a Genjutsu over Ino's privates so only the bandages were seeable.

"Oops!" said Lee, as he had been so excited he had stretched out his hand, and accidently taken Ino's clothes.

"YOU PERVERT! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY FUCKING CLOTHES!" yelled Ino, as she chased after Lee, and the now scared super fast runner did what he could do best right now with Ino surprisingly not far behind him.

"What do you think Ino's evolved ability is?" said Choji, as he saw Shikamaru think for a second, and knew that was a good question.

"I don't know, but I hope its not that troublesome voice box of hers," said Shikamaru, as he saw Lee running around while being chased by an upset Ino, and crying out apologies for tearing off her clothes.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I hope you liked this chapter since I thought it was time to put our semi-villain/hero's plan to the next stage. Tell me what you think, flames will be ignored, and you will be laughed at if you do. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Exodus Begins

One by one, the boy formerly known as Naruto evolved each of the Shinobi that wished to be further evolved like Haku, and achieve skills beyond measure. Anko had evolved herself using her connection to snakes and infiltrating to become a shape shifter and went by the codenamed Mystique. Kabuto, who had to avoid a brutal beating at the hands of some people for his past affiliation with Orochimaru, also earned the right to evolve, and was also transformed into a shape shifter due to his similar past connection to the snake Sannin. He now went by the codenamed Morph, which suited Kabuto just find since he like his abilities that allowed him to access to places he normally couldn't, and thanked his Master for this opportunity.

As for Ino, her clan's abilities gave her a form of telepathy like Apocalypse, but nowhere near his level (though with training from him could be a force to be reckoned with), and upon further study had the power to turn her entire body into a living diamond. Granted, the downside of this was Ino temporarily had to surrender the use of her mental powers, but it helped when in the middle of an all out close combat fight, and required she use her body to fight her foes instead of her mind. Not really sure what to call herself in terms of a codename, Ino decided on an alias, and called herself Emma Frost. Shino had also gone through the procedure too, as he wanted to see what was in store for his clan should they wish to evolve themselves, and stated that "It is only logical that at least _one_ member of the Aburame Clan attempts this, and since I am the only one here I nominate myself for the procedure" before Apocalypse did it.

With surprising results.

Due to Shino's connection with bugs due to his clan bloodline, he obtained the abilities of them in terms of a spider, and acquired their traits from agility to shooting webbing from his wrist. He could lift heavy objects with Tsunade like strength, cling to walls, and had also developed a "spider sense" that would alert him of danger aimed at him. At the same time, the insects in his body did not leave, and wished to continue being with Shino since they did not wish to lose their colony within his body.

Lee was using his new found ability of going super fast like there was no tomorrow, as he used in training with gravity seals on, and he would go even faster if they were taken off. His hair change was a surprise too, but Lee didn't mind even if it no longer bowl shaped, and felt that it seemed...right to the boy.

What came as a surprise to Apocalypse was Choji actually wanted to go through with the procedure himself and see just what it would do for him should his family wish to try. The fox vessel was hesitant to put Choji through this because it could make him evolve into something _extremely_ fat and didn't want to make it an issue for the boy. However, Choji insisted, and told him to do it.

The results were strange to say the least.

Apparently, because of Choji's clan abilities, the former Leaf Shinobi could change his body into one of an unstoppable force, or an immoveable object that would be just what Apocalypse believed he would become. So, Choji gave himself two code names Blob, and Juggernaut (for each form) before thanking his friend for this opportunity.

As for everyone else, they felt they weren't ready to be put through the procedure, which the young Master of Magnetism along with several other powers behind the procedure just told them it was all right, and reminded them it was merely a simple matter of choice. When the time came, if there was on of course, they would go through with it, and seek him out. However, Apocalypse explained that not everyone can evolve like those that did because they were at their primed evolved state with their abilities, and/or bloodlines.

"What do you plan to do next Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she stood beside him in his private office (after getting his permission to enter first), and saw him looking over a large map of the Elemental Countries.

"Tell me Haku-chan, what do you see here on this map?" said Apocalypse, as he felt he could trust her, and knew Haku's devotion to him was unflinching.

"The Elemental Countries and the Shinobi villages that inhabit them for those that have them," said Haku, as she studies the map carefully, and looks like any ordinary map.

"Correct. Now with word getting out of my return and the eventual plan I wish to set in motion for people like us everywhere...do you believe any of these area on the map will allow us to live there without question?" said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku go deep in thought, and shake her head no at his answer.

"No Apocalypse-sama. They will see us as a threat and seek to destroy us any chance they get," said Haku, as she saw him turn to her, and smiled behind his helmet.

"Correct. So the question for you now is...how do we live in the Elemental Countries when there is no safe place to live?" said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku frown in thought, and knew that she couldn't think of an answer.

"I do not know Apocalypse-sama. I do not think its possible," said Haku, as she saw him just smile further before turning to face her, and saw the slowly forming blush appearing on her face.

"What if I told you there was once an island that here between Wave Country, the borders of Fire Country along their seaboard, and Water Country? What if I told you that in this very spot buried underwater, is an island no longer on the map, and was what was once known as Whirlpool Country? That I could raise the island from the ocean depths, which consumed it after one of Kyuubi's tails created a Tsunami that wiped it out, and forced it deep underwater," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku's eyes widen, and knew she couldn't believe such news to be possible.

_**"I did tell you I was sorry about that,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he wasn't fully to blame for that since he was under the control of Madara, and the jerk had a grudge against all Shinobi villages.

"Can you truly raise it from the ground Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as even she did not believe that it was possible to raise such a place out of the ground, and while she did not doubt her Master...it begged the question of his sanity turning to _insanity_.

"Of course. It will drain me afterwards so do not be surprised when I collapse from the strain," said Apocalypse, as he put a piece of paper with the Whirlpool Country symbol on it where the island would have been on the map.

"I will do all that is within my newly evolved powers you gave me to help you while you raise Whirlpool Country from the ground Apocalypse-sama," said Haku, as she knew that in his weakened state, it could prompt his enemies to seek him out, and use what might be their only opportunity to kill him.

"I know Haku-chan and thank you for your support in this. And for the record, Whirlpool Country is going to be renamed into something new, and will be a symbol for everyone unlawfully wronged by the world to seek sanctuary on my island," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and knew she wanted to ask him a question.

"What will the island be renamed then Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she saw the boy smile a half devious half roguish smile, and saw ambition burning within his eyes.

"Genosha. That will be its name. It will be the sanctuary for the wronged, the innocent, and the discriminated people of the world," said Apocalypse, as he was going to do all that his powers allowed him to do, and bring his dream to a reality.

And after Genosha was raised, he would focus on his kin next that needed to be saved from the other people within the Elemental Countries, and would result in the young boy teaching his enemies one final lesson. The young Namikaze Heir was going to make them remember before their deaths not to upset a Namikaze Clan member. If the fools thought his Father was bad when enraged during the last Shinobi war, just wait until they deal with Namikaze Minato's son, and unleash the true meaning of pain.

(Unknown Location-At the Moment)

"So our information was accurate and the Kyuubi vessel is indeed alive," said Pein, as he stood before eight other people, and saw them now listening intently to the information they have gathered.

It had been roughly 12 years since the Akatsuki organization had been formed with the desire to capture all the tailed demons in order to use them in this statue to be the ultimate weapon in their hands (of supposed immortal beings) and end war forever. Of course that was the _official _ideal of the organization, but the _real_ reason was known to one Uchiha Madara working from the shadows to acquire all the beasts to form the _ten_ tailed beasts before possessing its body, and then casting the ultimate Tsukuyomi on the world with him ruling over it like a God.

And being an Uchiha, it was Madara's beliefs that anything less then Godhood wasn't worth taking unless it was the real thing, and felt he deserved.

"Yes. Turns out he did quite a number on the Leaf and Fire Country as a whole. Turns out the village screwed him and his old man the Yondaime over before going off the map. Now at the Chuunin Exams, the kid comes back, renames himself Apocalypse, and unleashes the most vicious psychic attack in the history of the Elemental Countries," said Kisame, as he sees everyone around the room looking impressed by such an attack, and that it was done by someone so young.

"He also read Orochimaru's mind and performed a Forbidden Jutsu that would bring back people from the dead with the end result bringing the Yondaime back to life," said Itachi, as he saw everyone stiffen at that, and knew that if the Yellow Flash was back then things were going to get difficult in getting the man's son.

"Even more disturbing was the Sandaime was in on the gaki's abuse to make him more submissive to the village. Rumor has it, the Kyuubi vessel paid the old Kage a visit later on, and tore the man to pieces. Not only _that_, but the gaki's Mother is alive, and had been the victim of torture at the hands of Danzo," said Kisame, as he saw the other members murmuring now, and looking a bit fidgety.

"I take it the boy was exactly jumping with joy when he learned of this," said Pein, as he saw Itachi, and Kisame shake their heads no.

"He tore through that place like a bat out of Hell and causing a shit load of damage in the process. We snuck into the village to look at the damage the kid did and trust me when I tell you the Kyuubi vessel has anger issues," said Kisame, as he had seen the path of the destruction, and death Naruto created to get to his Mother.

If he wasn't so terrified of the brat, Kisame would be envious, and request that the boy be offered a job.

"Any idea where he is now?" said Pein, as he knew that locating the Kyuubi vessel was a priority now, and couldn't risk losing him a second time.

"We lost his trail Pein-sama. He threw off any trail his chakra makes by throwing out a massive electromagnetic discharge. It disrupted my Sharingan so I couldn't follow," said Itachi, as he felt his eyes hurting when they tried to follow from Konoha, and lost him halfway to any Elemental Country that was North of Fire Country.

"This is most disturbing. Fortunately, we don't need him right way so we will ignore the Kyuubi vessel _within reason_, and go after the others," said Pein, as he saw the others nod, and they left to focus on their respected sealed vessels.

(Wave Country-At the Moment)

Apocalypse was on a beachhead within Wave Country with a port for shipping being on this particular spot, which was what he wanted, and paid heavily to buy a transport class ship named _"The River Styx"_ to take out to see. With him was Haku, Kabuto, Hinata, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru on the boat he was steered by Kabuto transformed into an unknown ship Captain to keep a low profile.

After a few hours, Apocalypse mentally commanded Kabuto to shut down the ship, and walked to front of the vessel with the others behind him watching him stare out into the empty ocean. Ino was told to walk closer to his position on the ship to catch him for the off chance he fell from overtaxing himself before he began to ascend to the skies above, and used his psychic powers to in combination of his magnetic powers to begin the very difficult process of raising his Mother's homeland from the ocean depths.

"Do you think he can do this?" said Tsunade, as she saw the boy hovering over the ocean, and saw it was beginning to make waves with something slowly rising.

"I don't know. When he first told everyone what he was going to do, I was skeptical, but after seeing what I have seen with Kyuubi, the fact Kushina being alive, and the gaki's powers...I think Naruto can," said Kurenai, as she knew the boy was not a monster, but nearly turned into one by so many people, and wished to make things in the world right.

"Nothing can stop Apocalypse-sama. He's on a mission an no one is going to stand in his way," said Haku, as she saw the water ripping wildly, and knew her Master was going to do it.

And Apocalypse did just that, as he let out a great roar, and used all the power within his body to raise the lost island that was Whirlpool Country from the ocean depths. Once he stabilized its position in the water, the young demon vessel released his hold on both his magnetic, and psychic powers to find himself blacking out while falling down to ship below.

Seeing his descent, Ino instantly used her newly acquired physic powers to slow down Apocalypse's fall, but could only hold him for a few seconds upon stopping his fall, and Haku transforming into her new ice form before going up to catch him after making a bridge of ice to get there. Taking him down to Tsunade, Haku let the Slug Princess look him over with a critical eye, and found the boy was dangerously overexerted his powers to raise his utopia from the ground. The Namikaze Heir would require bed rest for well over a week, but that was it, and was for the moment in a disabled state.

Haku instantly nominated herself as Apocalypse's personal nurse to help in his recovery, as she had been so before with Zabuza before his death, and had no problem taking up that position once more. As Tsunade took Naruto down deeper into the ships interior with Haku beside her, the others looked at the massive island the boy had unleashed upon the world, and suddenly realized a valuable part of the Namikaze Heir's plan.

Naruto was planning an exodus of every wronged, persecuted, shunned, and oppressed person residing in the Elemental Countries, and bring them to this island to create a place where they could be free.

All was left was to let the world know of its existence.

(1 Week, 3 Days, and 8 Hours Later)

The boy, who would one day be a man, and called himself Apocalypse awoke to find he was in the medical bay of the ship. Apocalypse rose from his bed to find he was wearing a hospital gown, as he had his clothing removed so it would let him rest, and give his Godmother Tsunade a chance to do her own medical checkup on her Godson while he recovered.

Rising from his bed, the boy used his magnetic powers to summon his clothing weaved in metallic fabric to cover his body once more, and his helmet that covered his spiky semi-animalistic hair. Walking out of the room, he saw the Haku was walking toward his room with a tray of food, and was happy to see him moving around under his own power.

"Apocalypse-sama, I am happy you are feeling better," said Haku, as she bowed her head, and hoped she had done an exceptional job in being his bedside nurse.

"I am. Thank you Haku-chan. Please follow me and bring the food too. I feel like eating outside today while watching the ocean and with company," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku blush, and walk beside him to deck of the ship.

When they reached the deck, the boy saw the others were relaxing with Choji eating all he could eat from the fridge, Kabuto still being in his Captain form, and Shino felt that he should test his mental skills against Shikamaru in Shogi. Lee was using his speed to zip around training, as Ino, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Anko were getting in a little sun bathing done. Hinata was there too, but she was covered up more then they were, and scrambled to cover herself more when she saw Apocalypse make his way over towards them with Haku.

"Hey, there's my favorite Godson!" said Tsunade, as she took off her sunglasses, and saw the boy she had lost 12 years in raising walking towards them with a smile on his face.

For once, the cold fury that once filled those blue eyes was gone, and they held a warmth in them that made the females before him blush heavily from it.

"Tsunade-san, you know I'm your only Godson, but thank you all the same, and I do hope you are enjoying yourselves," said Apocalypse, as he saw them nodding, and Anko doing a bit of sexy posing for him before Kurenai glared at her to stop it.

"Of course. Though in all seriousness, how are you doing Naruto-kun?" said Tsunade, as she saw him flinch at her name for him since he never did like it for obvious reasons, and look out to where the island was before smiling.

"Better. All is left now is to relocate everything within my base of operations to the island and then begin contacting others to head to my sanctuary," said Apocalypse, as he looked at the island off in the distance, and could see it now being the paradise he knew it would be under his young guiding hand.

"How are you going to do that?" said Ino, as she had been curious herself about the boy's plans, and saw the smirk that now was on Apocalypse's face.

"The same way I attacked Fire Country Ino-chan, only without the pain, and begging for death part," said Apocalypse, as he let out a small chuckle, and then turned to Hinata now wrapping the towel tighter around her form while blushing at his approach.

Sitting down in a chair beside her, Apocalypse motioned for Haku to sit in the chair next to him, and used his powers to take the tray of food out of her hands to place on his lap. All the while, Hinata was nervous that the towel she had to cover her body would (in some unexplained way) fly off to reveal her two piece bathing suit (acquired thanks to Anko by means unknown), and reveal her form to him.

"You look nervous Hinata-chan. Why is that?" said Apocalypse, as he saw the Hyuuga girl blush further, and wrap the towel around her form further while acting like a shy turtle.

"N-No reason!" said Hinata, as she blushed further when she remembered how her crush could read her mind, and let out an "eep!" before looking away embarrassed.

"Hinata-chan, you know that's not true, and if you don't reveal what's beyond the robe...I will have to remove it from you," said Apocalypse, as he saw her looking even more scared, and shy in a cute way that made him laugh.

"You don't have to keep teasing poor Hinata," said Kurenai, as she saw her student in trouble, and yet felt powerless to stop it.

"Perhaps. But it is for her own good," said Apocalypse, as he uses his psychic powers to remove the long towel to reveal the two piece Hinata was wearing, and made every male on the ship look at her with the utmost surprise.

"Please don't look Naruto-kun. I'm ugly," said Hinata, as she tried to cover up her form somehow, and saw her crush get out of his seat before standing right in front of her.

"Says who? Hinata-chan, you have no reason to hide that figure of yours, and can be proud of the body you have because its one with incredible strength behind it just waiting to be unleashed," said Apocalypse, as he saw the girl now go full body blush, and faint in his arms.

"Pay up! I called it!" said Anko, as she stretched out her hand for the money Tsunade owed her, and the Sannin put the money in her hands before half of it flew out of it to relocate in Naruto's right.

"This is my cut from your little bet," said Apocalypse, as he put the Hyuuga girl back in her chair, and covered her with a towel to keep the other males on the ship from eyeing her defenseless form.

"She really likes you Naruto," said Ino, as she didn't need to read Hinata's mind to know what it was that went on through it, and how much the Hyuuga Heiress wanted the young Master of Magnetism.

"I know. I just want the poor girl to grow out of her shell. Hinata has lots of potential and I intend to bring it out in my own way," said Apocalypse, as he sat back down, and began eating his meal Haku prepared for him while turning his full attention to her now.

"Is the meal adequate to your liking Apocalypse-sama?" said Haku, as she saw him take a bite of sushi she had prepared for him, and saw him close his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them back up.

"Very nice Haku-chan. Truly food that is also a work of art," said Apocalypse, as he saw Haku blush, and loved the praise he gave her.

'He better not break Hinata's art,' thought Kurenai, as she looked at the boy acting more like a boy now, then he did days ago, and wasn't out to destroy the Leaf.

"Kurenai-san, I wouldn't dream of hurting Hinata-chan, and for your information I fall under the laws of every Shinobi village in terms of the Clan Restoration Act," said a now smiling Apocalypse, as he saw Kurenai blush in embarrassment at having her mind read, and then glared at him for it.

"Really? Can I join?" said Anko, as she was smiling devilishly at him, and got shocked looks at the others around them.

"Anko! He's several years your junior for Kami's sake," said Kurenai, as she saw Anko pout at her, and then gave the young Namikaze her sexiest smile.

"So? Age doesn't matter in the Shinobi world or in terms of clans for that matter. Besides, Naruto-kun got the short end of the stick when he's was a kid, and so did I when I came back to Konoha for being the Hebi-teme's former apprentice," said Anko, as she winked at Apocalypse, who smirked at her, and saw Haku turning slightly to glare at the older woman.

"You bring up a few good points there Anko-chan. Tell you what, I will go on a date with you if you help with getting Hinata-chan out of her shell, and help her get stronger," said Apocalypse, as he saw Anko nod her head vigorously, and saying they had a deal.

Poor poor Hinata.

"When do we return back? I mean the others must be worried about us," said Lee, as he knew he could easily zip from the boat to their temporary home on land, and let everyone know what was going on.

"No need. I telepathically contacted them and they know what I've done. My Mother is currently crying tears of joy at having her homeland above the ocean floor," said a now crying Apoc-no Namikaze Naruto, as he could stop being that person for this single moment, and being a simple boy with a Mother getting the best gift any son could give their Mother.

In a way, his Mother needed this more then he did, and Naruto wasn't going to mind it in the slightest.

Soon, the greatest exodus in all mankind would begin, and then the cancerous element that plagued it would be _destroyed_!

(YAY! I updated. How do you like it? I hope it was to your liking. I don't know where Whirlpool is located on the map of the Elemental Countries, but for the sake of this fic, let's say it is not connected to any of the other Elemental Countries, and is an island onto itself. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Fragile Grounds

For the next three years, things within the Elemental Countries had begun escalating to that of a boiling point, as the rise of the long destroyed Whirlpool Country had gotten everyone talking, and fearful of the being that could do something like that. During that time, the Fire Daimyo had asked Namikaze Minato to become Hokage once more of the Leaf, if only to keep things from getting worse, and to bring some sense of order to it. The once dead, now very much _living_ Yondaime did so knowing that the Councils would try to nominate Danzo had they gotten their chance, but the Feudal Lord's decision had stopped any chance of that from happening, and the war hawk was furious.

During the long three years, Danzo was under the watchful eye of the Yondaime, as the blonde man slowly began to systematically destroy everything the war hawk, and the Councils had built around them in terms of a powerbase within Konoha. Not only that, but the Academy was getting a remodeling in terms of teaching, and just what it is that the students should be learning. The hospital had also gone under some changes with Tsunade, who had come back at Naruto's insistence to scout for potential people worthy of his sanctuary, and being the new Administrator thanks to Minato and telling her to do what needed to be done to get what she wanted.

And Tsunade did just that.

The various doctors and nurses that had long since forgotten their oaths in treating people were _painfully_ reminded of what it means to forget something so sacred as that oath.

Under Tsunade's watch, the hospital was brought up to speed in healing, and curing those that needed such treatment. Many within the Councils told the Yondaime that such a use of money was a waste and it should be spent in other ways. Of course, Minato was not the fool they believed him to be when he took office again, and told them that this village would be destroyed by their hands.

That was his son's job.

As for the Elemental Countries, the people in charge of their territories had noticed that the people within their lands seemed to be leaving for Whirlpool Country, and it wasn't just that of civilians either. Shinobi from all over, from small to large groups were now leaving their Shinobi villages, and it was completely shocking to the Kages.

Which is why, after three long years of finally getting some form of stability within the Elemental Countries after the seeming unexplained migration of people towards, did the Daimyos, and Kages get together at a massive summit that had up until now had never happened before. Even Orochimaru was at attendance due to his own Shinobi village, but the man had neither the means, nor the strength to pull off any kind of attack like he did with the Leaf before when he tricked Suna into betraying their allies, and killing their Kazekage in order to get to the late Sandaime.

Speaking of Suna, Gaara had eventually left his village for the Land of Whirlpool with his eldest sibling Temari while Subaku no Kankuro was left to take over the village's affairs as the new Kazekage, and using his negotiation skills with the Wind Daimyo to convince him to rethink the idea of decreasing the budget of their village. The Wind Daimyo had indeed rethink the idea, as he realized it made everyone believe that his village was weak, and had felt partially responsible for their hand in the invasion of the Leaf. As such, the Wind Daimyo was able to undo all the damage he had done to Suna, and knew that Iwa if not Kumo could still be a threat to his country.

"Order! Order! This summit will be called to order," said the speaker banging a large gavel that echoed throughout the room before the large group of Daimyos and Kages of their respected territories.

Right now it looked liked that of large group of squabbling children.

"The Daimyo of Water wishes to know just how it is that so many people can flock to a country that has been destroyed for well over a decade?" said the representative to the Water Daimyo, who was not that far away, and saw many more representatives of their Feudal Lords also getting into this conversation.

Minato for the most part, ignored them all, as he focused on the Daimyo of Whirlpool, or as the name stated on it now being called Genosha. The red haired woman looked at him with indifference, as if she didn't know him at all, but Minato knew deep down that the woman wanted to yell at him for using their son like he did to save an ungrateful village, and beat him within an inch of his newly restored life. Kami knew that he deserved to get the beating of a lifetime from Kushina for what he did, as well as trust in the Leaf village to honor his dying wish when the Namikaze himself knew this that was not the case, and was stupid to believe they would.

'Kushina, you look as beautiful as ever, and I wish you could know how sorry I am for what happened to our boy,' thought Minato, as he saw the woman looking at section that represented Fire Country, and was doing everything within her mental willpower not to come at them with the rage equal to that of a vengeful God.

"What bothers me, is that a certain _number _of powerful beings have left their respectful Shinobi villages, and flocked straight to this _Genosha_ that was once considered to be that of Whirlpool Country. I demand an answer from the so called _Daimyo_ of Genosha!" said the Earth Daimyo Abel Tahmores, as he now got looks from everyone at his words, and that included a deadly look from Minato currently staring at him with cold blue eyes.

"What are you referring to Tahmores-sama? Many people have come to my homeland in search of seeking a life of significance away from the persecution of others because they are different from you," said Kushina, as she was glad that her son put her in charge of her homeland, and had used his powers to make it the growing utopia that he had put all his heart into.

It also hurt Kushina to see her baby boy continuing to push himself to the point of near exhaustion and she couldn't stop him from doing it no matter how hard she tried. She saw Naruto grow in the last three years into something she was proud yet terrified of, as she knew no amount of Motherly love could take away the hatred her son had for the world for letting arrogant power hungry fools come to power, and leading almost all of the Elemental Countries into ruin.

"I'm referring to the fact that all the demon vessels from various Shinobi villages have left to head to _your_ country. Such weapons should not be in a single place for just one person like yourself to use however you see fit to manage," said Abel, as he pointed an accusing finger at Kushina, and the woman just smirked at him.

"As if I would stoop so low like the various people here to use such people as slaves to command and I certainly do not call them weapons Tahmores-sama. In fact, I prefer to think of them as _people_, and show them the respect they deserve for having what was done to them that was beyond their control. Unlike you or the Lightning Daimyo, I do not classify them with the term 'it', but rather the terms, 'he', 'she', and 'them' since they like a I said before...are people," said Kushina, as she saw several people protest, and shout out that she was wrong about her point of view.

"The representative of Lightning Daimyo objects to your statement, as does the Raikage of Kumo, and speak for both of them when I say that demon vessels are a resource to be managed like any other. That such _things_ are not people and should be treated like they are beneath us in order to keep the natural way of life for the human race to continue," said the representative, as he got cheers of approval from Earth Country, and several others too.

'And people wonder why such people leave when given the opportunity for a new life away from the cruel one they've been given all this time. Bakas!' thought Minato, as he saw Kushina shake her head, and seemed to look away for a second though the man knew his wife was now secretly talking to someone right now.

And he had a good idea who it was.

The bickering between sides was soon silenced by the ceiling above the summit shaking and then breaking to reveal a young man surrounded by an electromagnetic field. In that instant, ANBU from each Shinobi village surrounded their respected Kages, the samurai went to their bodyguards, and watched this man descend to where the main speaker of this summit had once been.

"The Nine Demon Vessels of the Elemental Countries will no longer be _managed_ by the likes of you, the Feudal Lords, or the Kages of the Shinobi villages Mr. Representative," said a deep smooth voice from the figure looking over the people in the room and nodded to Kushina for telling him everything that was happening during this meeting.

"The monster has come to kill us! Run!" said the Lightning Representative in a terrified voice before running to the door, but couldn't open it due to it being magnetically sealed, and was soon had a long metal pipe from the nearby railing wrapped around his body before being levitated back to his seat.

"You will all stay seated until I have finished!" said Apocalypse, as he brought the man to his seat, and kept the bar bound to him magnetically to keep anyone from prying it off of him.

"With all do respect Apocalypse-sama, why is it you are here at this summit?" said the Fire Daimyo, as he rose from his chair in a polite, and trying not to provoke him the young man.

"Gentleman. Ladies. Daimyos and Kages alike. Many of you have been seeking answers to the questions that have plagued you for the last three years since the rise of Genosha. I am here to answer those question and inform you all that the _liberation_ of all the innocent people within the Elemental Countries has begun," said Apocalypse, as he removed his helmet to reveal his spiky hair, his whisker marks, and his intense eyes that made many shiver with fear at their power.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" said the Raikage, as he had been furious at his brother, and Yugito for leaving Kumo without warning.

"The reason I used my powers to raise the island that was my Mother's homeland from the ground was to create a sanctuary for the people of the world, who have been shunned, oppressed, and hated by the arrogant fools that stand before me in this room. I _personally_ have witnessed the barbaric nature of the human race when I was a child, as have _all_ the other nine tailed vessels you would so greedily use to make into weapons of war, and treat them as if they were lower then slime! I have witnessed the lives of others through their memories under your rule, as they are beaten within an inch of their already weak lives, and feeding off the _scrapes_ that no one else wants while their spirit _suffocates_! I have seen others try to cast down the arrogance you have by serving you loyally to the point that they would even give their own lives to do so. There efforts have been repaid with brutality, hatred, and further acts of oppression that no one should have to endure," said Apocalypse, as he manipulated the metal in the room to create a large TV screen that showed footage pulled from the mines of those that he saved, and broadcasting them into the screen showing Subaku no Gaara's life, Haku's life growing up before Zabuza, and his own in being beaten for reasons he didn't understand.

"You're kind are all monsters! Anyone who would follow you are monster lovers and should be put down if not enslaved for such a crime!" said the Tsuchikage, as he would not tolerate such things, and would have spoke out further had he not felt an intense pain in his chest.

"Tell me Tsuchikage-sama, do you still have that special pacemaker to keep your heart from collapsing on itself, and keep you stable in your old age?" said Apocalypse, as he was tempted to pull the device out of the old man's heart, and instead settled for shutting it down temporarily to let the old man suffer.

'Naruto, please release him. We don't need to start a war with Iwa when they will use this to rally Kumo and others to their cause to attack us. Don't forget that Akatsuki is also after you and the others,' thought Kushina, as she spoke to her son, and saw him frown a little before relenting his hold on the pacemaker with the Tsuchikage now recovering from his near heart attack.

"My mission, is to create a utopia where there is no more suffering, no more pain for the innocent people of the world, and give them a place where they are not hated for being different from normal people. Where they don't have to sleep with one eye open at night, where they are not beaten on their birthdays, and hated for something that was not their fault to begin with. My mission is peaceful and to go against it would be _unwise_. The choice is now yours fellow dignitaries of the Elemental Countries if you wish to oppose me. Choose wisely," said Apocalypse, as he put his helmet on, and levitated out of the room the same way he had entered.

There was a stunning silence after that. No one knew what to say, do, or even think at the sight of the man currently the closest thing to a God.

They were so stunned no one noticed Kushina was out of the room with her loyal guards until much later.

Shortly after, Minato did the same, and intended to seek some kind of audience with his estranged wife in the hopes of finding some common ground.

(Genosha Daimyo's Private Quarters)

"You know I could easily order my bodyguards to kill you for coming into my room _uninvited _and without reason oh great _Yondaime Hokage_," said Kushina, as she sensed her husband come into the room, and turned to face him with an angry glare.

"You could, but we both know you won't because you want to talk to me yourself, and I also know your bodyguards are unique enough to sense even me entering your room," said Minato, as he knew that if her bodyguards wanted to stop him, they would have done it long before he entered the room, and thrown him out if he let them.

"You could always read the actions of others when it came to a mission, but you were so damn clueless when it came to a person when it came to personal matters, and were such a baka when it came to our relationship in the beginning," said Kushina, as she walked over to the window, and looked out at the area around the summit.

"Yeah. I remember you practically clubbed me in the back of the head and dragged me to your place by my hair for our 'first date'. Though something tells me that you would have given me a huge headache without that club," said Minato, as he laughed at his own joke, but found he was the only one, and shut up when he saw Kushina's glare.

"This is not the time for you to be laughing about the past Minato. Not when our son's life is at stake," said Kushina, as she saw his smile leave him, and become deadly serious.

"How has he been? Has he improved in terms of happiness?" said Minato, as he knew of the Akatsuki hunting Naruto, and had Jiraiya use his spy network to track down all its members to take them down.

"He changes from time to time in personality. Its like he wants to be the kind young man I know he would be, but at the same time, I see him becoming what that monster tried to turn him into, and I don't know how to counter it. I see him conflicted at times with what to do, I see him smile, but his eyes don't always match the face, and there are times when he wants to be close to others yet he shuts them out. He's two people trapped in one body and its threatening to split him in half," said Kushina, as she felt tears run down her face, and knew the only reason her son was even sane right now was because of his drive to complete his goal.

The girls in Naruto's life could do only so much. Haku had always been by his side when she wasn't training, or helping others with her new job as one of the Head Nurses at the hospital. Hinata was the same, as Anko had helped the girl get out of her shell, and the two had tried soothe the scarred heart of Naruto. Ino, also known as Emma Frost, and because she had a sudden desire to wear white all the time had also given herself the title of "White Queen" since she felt like royalty when wearing the clothing for some reason.

Shikamaru thought she was being troublesome, which resulted in Ino using her mental powers to make the Nara think he was a 6 year old girl, and could be found braiding other girls hair while wearing a dress for the next couple of days.

Tayuya had kept her distance for the most part, but even she was concerned about Naruto when she saw him on one of his tired days, and told Kushina that she felt he was working himself to death. In fact, Tayuya had half mind to take her flute, and smash Naruto over the head with it before keeping him restrained in bed to sleep for the next few weeks.

"Kushina, I know you hate me for what I did, but you have to understand there was no other I could trust with holding Kyuubi, and you know I'm right. You know there was no other to ask and had Kakashi not betrayed your location to Danzo then our son would have been loved by you instead of being turned into what he is now," said Minato, as he saw Kushina look away from him, and he saw tears running down her face.

"It still doesn't make it right Minato. You took a child, _our_ child mind you, and turned him into a demon vessel without even thinking that your belief in the village was wrong. I know you are right about choosing Naruto, but you are still part of the blame for what happened to him, and a part of me will always hate you for it," said Kushina, as she felt her anger at the man lessen slightly, but it wouldn't go away fully, and was only trying to tolerate him for their son.

"I know! I keep replaying everything over and over again in my head about the night that Kyuubi attacked the Leaf. I was a fool to think the village would see the light, I was a fool for trusting the damn Sandaime, and Jiraiya with the task of raising Naruto. Made a fool's gambit Kushina and I paid the price for it with my life while Naruto paid for it in suffering at the hands of the villagers. You paid for it at Danzo's hands and I trust me I would like nothing more then to destroy him for it but I can't," said Minato, as he saw his wife look at him like he was crazy, and had crazy "tell me why or you're fucking dead" look in her eyes.

"Why not?! You know what he did to me so why can't you kill him?" said Kushina, as she looked at her husband with outright anger, and he winced under her gaze.

"Because the Shinigami won't let me. He told me that Danzo's death would come, but not at my hands, and only at the hands of the one meant to kill him," said Minato, as he had so very much desired to kill Danzo, but couldn't do it because of the damn Death God, and could only settle for crushing the old war hawks ambitions one idea at a time.

"Did he tell you who?" said Kushina, as she hoped it was either her, or Naruto that tore that man apart for what he did.

"No details as of yet, but if I was a betting man, I would say it was you, and Naruto being the two prized candidates for that task," said Minato since he knew Danzo had screwed with his wife and son for too long.

"How is that damn village by the way? Still being arrogant as ever?" said Kushina, as she saw him flinch once again, and look away in shame.

'Despite losing the Aburame, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara, and Inuzuka Clans? Yes. The people are for the most part in the belief that they are invincible because I am now their Hokage and Jiraiya is more active with Tsunade back running the hospital again. Did you know the fools on the Councils demanded I punish Tsunade for leaving with you back to Naruto's secret base? Ha! I sent them to Ibiki and told him to enjoy himself," said Minato, as he smirked at how they all cried, and begged for mercy while being dragged off by his ANBU.

"Tsunade's only back to help find candidates for in the village that still can't relocate to Genosha just yet even after nearly being back in the Leaf village for three years," said Kushina, as she felt the need to remind her husband of that fact, and saw him nod in full agreement.

"I know and trust me when I say she is has done a great job. There is one case I haven't resolved yet from the Kurama Clan. Some of her family tried to kill her years ago shortly after the invasion, but the ANBU did their jobs, and stopped them from succeeding. She's actually gotten better actually due to Naruto's psychic attack on Konoha and made it suppress the Ido within her for a time until I could do a proper sealing to keep it at bay without hurting her. Mentally, the girl's fine, but physically...her body is still too weak to move even with Tsunade giving her physical therapy, and I fear for her safety still in the Leaf," said Minato, as Yakumo was now making brighter painting without Genjutsu traps in them, and wished to apologize to her former sensei in the Shinobi art if she was given the chance.

"I'm sure Naruto can arrange transportation for her if I ask him to grant the girl sanctuary to Genosha," said Kushina, as she knew her son was busy with the duties of the island, and the Shinobi village there.

"Does he still hate me?" said Minato, as he knew that was also important, and needed to know.

"He's indifferent to you right now. Naruto accepts that you are his Father, but you're still dead to him in his eyes, and maybe until the day he dies," said Kushina, as she saw her son scowling at the sound of Minato's name at times, and yet it was not so hateful like it was three years ago.

"Well, its better then hating my guts," said Minato, as he Naruto hadn't even looked at him when the Fire Daimyo addressed him about the matter of all the people heading to Genosha, and wished he could talk to his son again.

"What about Jiraiya? Has he finally forsaken his perverted ways and decided to acted like a much more responsible adult?" said Kushina, as she wanted to rip that man to pieces, and show him just how vengeful a Mother can be.

"Well he's a still a Super Pervert, but as of three years ago, and Naruto's actions...the man has toned it down a bit enough that he gets beaten up every _other_ day," said Minato, as he saw Kushina getting angry at the Sannin all over again, and would have to send Tsunade a message to literally beat the perverseness out of him.

"I don't want Jiraiya near our son Minato. Understand? That man is not worthy of being Naruto's Godfather," said Kushina, as she would kill the Sannin if he took even a single step on Genosha's soil, and wouldn't stop until there wasn't a strand of white haired left on Kami's green Earth.

"As if I would let him near Naruto," said Minato, as he smirked at his wife, and Kushina smiled back.

"Take care Minato. I sense things are going to get tense with Akatsuki and Orochimaru still around," said Kushina, as she saw Minato nod, and leave the room before slumping down in her chair with a sigh leaving her mouth.

At this rate, the Uzumaki woman would get gray hairs to replace her red ones, and with her son pushing himself to the point of exhausting was going to bring those gray hairs a lot faster.

(YAY! I updated the first Naruto fic of the New Year of 2010! Hope you are enjoying the New Year like I am. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Paradise Threatened

(A/N: Thanks go out to Namikaze09 for the idea in making this chapter. Thanks buddy! ENJOY!!!)

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to be near Naruto?" said Jiraiya to Minato, as the once dead man now alive, and once more Hokage of the Leaf coming back to Konoha to tell the Sannin the news.

"Are you losing your hearing in your old age Jiraiya? I just told you something so simple, a mentally challenged child could understand, and here you are questioning it. Kushina does _not_ want you near her son. Period! Hell, _I_ don't want you near him, and for good reason since the mere sight of you will no doubt cause my son to unleash over a 15 years worth of anger out on you. Do you really want that? More importantly, do you want my wife to unleash _her_ anger on you after Naruto is done, and obliterating you from the face of the planet?!" said Minato, as he saw Jiraiya look scared, and shaking his head no.

"But Minato...he's my _Godson_! I need to see him. Teach him. I need to _do_ _something_!" said Jiraiya, only for the man to glare back at him, and looked ready to go Third Shinobi War on his ass.

"You're calling him _that_ now?! After all this time, you want to take that title of Godparent in order to see Naruto, and _possibly_ with the slimmest of hope that he will forgive you for your neglect. You don't get it, do you Jiraiya. Naruto will know you are coming before your body leaves the nearest Fire Country seaport, he will use his powers to lift the ship you are on, and then crush it like Tsunade could crush a rock in her hands. And _that_ my old sensei is if he's in a _good_ mood," said Minato, as he also wished to see his son in a more family related setting, but given how Kushina didn't want him there, and Naruto himself would well...did he really have to go into details?

"I'm sorry Minato. Its just...I guess I never truly realized how much I've been neglectful until _after_ all that has happened and I want to make it right. I've seen picture that of him that leave Genosha. I've seen those blue eyes that are so cold, yet are filled a fire in them that would make Itachi piss himself, and I fear for what it is he may do," said Jiraiya, as he saw Minato look away, and at the people below in Konoha.

"Fear for what he may do to the world or to _you_ in general just like he did to that old teme of a sensei of yours?" said Minato, as he saw Jiraiya was silent, and knew it was possibly both though the Sannin could have said as much.

'I need to see the kid no matter what,' thought Jiraiya, as he left the Hokage's office, and planned to see Naruto no matter what.

Even if it meant his doom.

(Unknown Location)

"So we're finally going to do it? We're going after all nine of them at once?" said Kisame, as he saw Itachi nod his head in confirmation, and walked with his partner to meet the others.

"Yes. Though considering how populated Genosha is, as well as the powerful beings that live within its wall, I foresee such an action puts us at a significant disadvantage, and we could be marching to our deaths," said Itachi, as he saw Kisame look at him like he was crazy, and the Uchiha realized that the former Mist Shinobi didn't care so long as he got to fight someone strong.

"You're too cautious Itachi," said Kisame since he believed that they could take on their respected targets.

"There is nothing wrong with being cautious Kisame. Considering our objective, as well as the others on the island, and the advantage they have of being on the island growing stronger with each year...to be _not _be cautious would be our death," said Itachi, as he saw Kisame scoff at that, and knew while the shark faced man was indeed strong...the Uchiha believed that Naruto was even stronger.

"Whatever," said Kisame, as he was ready to go, and so were the others.

(Genosha-Several Days Later)

Naruto awoke to the morning sun shining into his large metal home, which caused him to stir slightly along with the _other_ occupants of his large bed, and the female figures in it stirred with the intent of clinging to him further. In the three years since Naruto had used his powers to raise the large island formerly known as Whirlpool Country, now renamed Genosha, the various women in his life were able to heal _some_ of the emotional scars that covered his soul, and it was only possible through the help of the young man's Mother that he even allowed them into his heart in the first place.

In addition, the boy that went by the name of Apocalypse had long since stopped having others calling him that, and only those close to him called the young man by his true name. It wasn't easy of course for the boy to stop calling himself Apocalypse, as many of the people, Naruto's own Mother included had literally begged the boy to stop calling himself by that title around those that loved him, and to embrace his birth name.

In the end, it was through Kushina's pleas that Naruto would allow himself to be called that name around her, and those he trusted though even then it was a small group. A slowly growing group, but still a small one, and even then the trust with others was still guarded.

However, if there was one person that Naruto could ever trust above all others without question in his life throughout the entirety of the Elemental Countries, it was his Mother, and only his Mother due to the hardships they had each faced at the hands of Konoha. The two had suffered at the hands of others for the personal gain those that inflicted such suffering upon them would gain, all the while laughing, and thinking the two would _never_ be strong enough to rise against them. Never believing Naruto or Kushina would be a threat to _their_ power, _their_ authority, and _their_ way of life that had been in effect for years.

They were wrong.

Uzumaki Kushina was now the Daimyo of Genosha, her son was the leader of the forces that protected it, had trading rights with Wave Country, allies with Mist, and the new _female _Mizukage. After Naruto learned that the previous Mizukage Yagura, who was also a fellow member of the nine had been influenced by an outside source, the man had done the only thing he could, and that was stepping down from his position to join Naruto. The vessel of the three-tailed giant turtle gave his position to the only woman that he felt was strong enough to hold it in order to fix what he had been influenced to do.

The new Mizukage, a one Terumi Mei gladly took the position, and afterwards had even admitted that she had been planning a coupe against the man to finish what Zabuza had started to free Mist from the madness that he had succumb to. Yagura respected her for telling him, even if it was kind of ironic that he gave his position to the one that was planning to take it from him by force, and Kami knows what else in the aftermath of it.

"Naruto-kun, don't leave us," said Haku, as she felt the man she once called master now turned lover stir, and tried to keep him in bed.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I rise with the sun Haku-chan no matter what," said Naruto, as he gently took her hand by the wrist, and kissed it to earn himself a moan from the lovely woman.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she had been on the opposite side, and was looking at the young man with sleepy eyes.

Ah yes, the lovely Hyuuga girl, who followed him without question, and loved him with all her heart since they were kids. A shy girl when they were reunited, but with Mitarashi Anko's help, the girl was able to come out of her shell, and be more outgoing. Granted, Hinata was still shy at times when in the presence of Naruto upon being near his person so unexpectedly, but Hinata no longer trembled like the timid girl she once was, and had overtime been able to express herself to the man.

"Stay a little longer Naruto-kun. We promise to make it worth your time," said the ever seductive voice of Mitarashi Anko, as she had been resting her head on his muscled torso, and began kissing the stomach area that had once been her pillow.

'Maybe there is something that can keep me in bed. Or should I say someone?' thought Naruto, as he let out a sigh, and _reluctantly_ sat back down on his bed with the three female bodies wrapped around his person before the sounds of pleasure filled the room.

Though Naruto wouldn't admit it, the feeling of being loved was something that while new to him...was something to enjoy, and the young man was not about to miss out.

He had missed out on so many things already.

(Shore of Genosha-Several Hours Later)

Jiraiya sighed in relief, as he set foot on the shores of the island, and relaxed when he felt nothing bad happen to his body. Wondering if Naruto was off the island, letting him on it, or slipping with all of his duties to maintaining the security of Genosha. Regardless, the Sannin looked around the thriving utopia that Naruto had been pushing himself so hard to make, and Jiraiya had to admit it was impressive sight to behold.

Unfortunately, the man didn't get to even take a step when chains came out of the ground, and wrapped around him before metallic spikes shout out of the ground. The spikes then bent unnaturally, twisting to look like screws, and each one of them moving dangerously close to a vital point on Jiraiya's body to the point that if the Sannin moved...he would get stabbed.

"You are either very brave or very stupid coming here Jiraiya of the Sannin," said Naruto, as he descended downward with his magnetic field in place, and glared at the man with his cold blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto. AH! Hey! Please call of your powers. I'm not here to hurt you!" said Jiraiya, as one of the screwed spear points touched his right knee, and was threatening to pierce skin.

"I was under the impression that my _Father_ had told you never to come here Jiraiya. My Mother made that wish specifically clear to him and I know he told you that much," said Naruto, as he read the Sannin's mind, and knew that resurrected man had told him.

"Yeah Minato did. Its not the first time someone told me not to do something and I didn't listen to them. I wanted to see you. What's wrong with that?" said Jiraiya, as he winced when another screw like spike was touching his left shoulder.

"Do you have to ask? Do I need to spell it out for you? I _don't _want you near me. I _don't _want you on Genosha. I _don't_ want you near those I care about. If you can't understand that, then maybe I should remove you from this world, and send what is left of your body to Konoha to be disposed of like the rest of the garbage," said Naruto, as he was in full Apocalypse mode now, and he knew that Jiraiya knew this too.

"Look Naruto, I know I was neglectful of you, and I am sorry about that. I get chewed up about it ever single day by your old man and that's why I've come. To help set everything right. I want to become your sensei. I can teach you everything your Father knew and more!" said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto looking at him with an unreadable face, and was making the Sannin a bit nervous.

"While your offer to _teach me_ all that you know is most welcome Jiraiya, I will _not_ take you up on your offer, and instead...bring you before my Mother to face your judgment," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya go pale, and sweating heavily at facing Kushina.

"Wait! Wait! Can't we talk about this? Do you really have to take me to your Mother?!" said Jiraiya, as he didn't want to face Kushina, and even more so when the woman was going to be _extremely_ angry with him.

"Yes. _That_ my so called Godfather, is my punishment to you, and I find that there is no greater punishment I can deliver upon your person...then having my Mother unleash her wrath on you," said Naruto, as he manipulated metal spikes to form into a metallic orb around Jiraiya, and then took it into the air with him to take to his Mother.

Inside the metal orb, Jiraiya was screaming out for mercy, and doing his best not to piss his pants.

(Konoha-A Few Days Later)

"What? Jiraiya has gone to Genosha? For what?" said Homura, as he stood before the Yondaime with Koharu, and the two members of the Shinobi Council were not pleased that this happened.

"Against my wishes, as well as my wife in Genosha, Jiraiya-sensei went to see the boy that was to be his Godson in the hopes of healing past wounds, and taking Naruto on as his apprentice," said Minato, as he saw the two sputtering in outrage at his words, and knew they would dislike it.

"Well call him back! The last thing the Leaf needs, is the loss of a Sannin, and the chance for that _thing_ you call a son to take away a powerful asset to the village," said Homura, as he saw the Hokage scowl at him, and slowly raised his body from his chair before giving each old fool a cold look.

"Jiraiya did this _against_ my orders. Even if I wanted to, I doubt he would listen to me, and its not like this is the first time the man has gone against my wishes," said Minato, as he saw the two fuming at this news, and leave the room to no doubt tell Danzo.

Sometimes Minato wished the Shinigami would grant his wish in killing that damn war hawk.

(Genosha-Daimyo Palace)

Kushina was surprised to see her son, but even more so when Naruto came in with a large metal orb, and the surprise turned to anger at the sight of a chained up Jiraiya. When she asked what the Sannin was doing here chained up like a prisoner, Naruto explained he had detected the man on the island, and wished to see him about future training. While Kushina had no problem with her son learning new things, she certainly had a problem with that person being Jiraiya, and was not in a good mood now upon seeing the Sannin.

"Naruto-kun, could you leave us. I wish to talk with Jiraiya _alone_," said Kushina, as she rose from her seat, and walked towards the still chained man now looking back at her with fear he had not had since he was caught peeping on Tsunade when they were both kids.

His spine never did fully recover from that.

"Yes Mother," said Naruto, as he nodded his head, and then teleported out of the room to leave the two alone to _talk_ out a few things.

"Now Jiraiya. I believe Minato spoke to you upon his return home about _not_ coming here to see my son and yet you are here once more defying us _both_. That's _twice_ now. Twice you have dishonored our wishes and no doubt brought about painful memories with my son not being raised by those that should have been there for him. Do you know how hard it was for my son during these three years to open up his heart to me? To those that love and cherish him outside of myself? It took all the love and trust that I had as his Mother to make it happen. Even now, those close to him, the women in his life, who love my son without question, are still trying to heal the wounds that cover his soul, and it could all be _ruined_ by your presence here on the island. And for what? To build some kind of bridge with my son that should have been built since he was born? That bridge will _never_ be completed and you have only yourself to blame Jiraiya," said Kushina, as she was now standing in front of the chained Sannin, and began cracking her knuckles loudly.

"Please Kushina-hime. There is no need to be irrational about this. I know I screwed up, but I only came here with the best of intentions, and wished to train Naruto in my art. I even wanted him summon the Toads! Gamabunta has longed to see Minato's son and you know how he gets about these things," said Jiraiya, as he saw Kushina glaring at him, and then grabbed his throat before giving it a good hard squeeze.

"When I'm done with you Jiraiya, you are going to wish it was _you_, and not Minato that gave his life to save the Leaf from Kyuubi," said Kushina, as she unleashed her assault on Jiraiya, and the man screamed out in pain that echoed throughout the palace walls.

(With Naruto)

Naruto smile at the painful cries Jiraiya made after being beaten so badly by his Mother, as he stared from his section of the palace on a balcony overlooking the great utopia he had put so much effort into creating, and closed his eyes before letting out a sigh. He stiffened slightly when a pair of hands wrapped around his body and felt a pair of lips kissing his neck gently.

"You don't have to be so tense when one of your lovers is near Naruto-kun," said Tayuya, as she had come to like the young man, and not just because his life made hers with the snake Sannin seem pleasant.

"Sorry Tayuya-chan, but you know how old habits die hard, and I'm trying to relax with you along with the others," said Naruto, as he had come to like the spunky red head, and even love her like she did him.

Though it wasn't easy. There had been awkward moments between them at first, as the other was hesitant to get close in the belief that they wouldn't really..._connect_, and it was only thanks to the other girls that the two really were able to bond. After their respected guards were lowered enough to interact on a proper level, the two talked about their own hellish lives to further strengthen the trust between them, and in the three years since then had been able to connect with one another.

Tayuya had never felt so happy in her life until she joined Naruto.

"I know. You've had a lot of shit done to you and its not easy to get close. I remember I would strike out at anyone that so much as looked at me wrong after Orochimaru-teme put that Curse Seal on my body," said Tayuya, as she felt happy to have that damn thing off of her body, and could enjoy life like she should have before Orochimaru got to her.

"And now here the two of us are. Two fucked up people, who would at one point attack anyone that looked at us wrong are now holding each other intimately, and loving every second of it," said Naruto, as he smiled with her, and tilted his head back carefully before kissing Tayuya, and the redhead returning it.

"Just imagine what our kids will be like one day?" said Tayuya, as she kissed him with more passion in her voice, and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. I can see it now. They'll kill us faster then our enemies," said Naruto, as he found his humor again thanks to Ino, and Anko after they helped him explore it by using pranks on people like Shikamaru.

The last time the Nara awoke from one of Naruto's pranks, he was in his underwear, and in a chicken coop all the while freaking out about how women from Venus were coming to shove a mind control device up his ass.

Naruto had to admit it was hysterical to watch.

"Regardless, I think you would be a great Father to them, and raise them like children should be raised," said Tayuya, as she had been picturing herself with having kids with Naruto, and she had to admit...it was sounding more interesting each time she thought about it.

"By doing the opposite of how I was raised. Yeah...I think that could work," said Naruto, as he smiled at the idea, but his smile soon turned into a frown, and then his face filled with anger when he sensed intruders setting foot on Genosha.

How did he know? When looking through Jiraiya's mind while in his custody, the boy that would take the name Apocalypse had found that Uchiha Itachi was a spy for the Sannin for the Akatsuki organization, and right now said man was on his island with eight other people.

"Let me guess...unwanted visitors?" said Tayuya, as she saw him nod, and saw the metal claws that came out of his knuckles.

"Nine of them to be exact. They are after me and my kin. Would you be so kind to alert them all?" said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya nod her head in understanding, and then kiss him passionately on the lips.

"No problem. Kick them in the ass at least once for me," said Tayuya, as she went to alert the other demon vessels of Akatsuki's approach, and let Naruto go into his "Apocalypse state" that she called it.

(Genosha Beachhead)

"Not a bad place, yeah? Good testing ground for my bombs," said Deidara, as he looked on with wonder, and grinning like a madman.

"We are not here to cause mindless death upon this place Deidara. Just capture the nine. Nothing more!" said Konan, as she had thought the place was beautiful, and had become the very image of the paradise she envisioned making with her love.

Or at least the man she _thought_ she loved.

Recently, the man in question was becoming colder, more distant when she got near him, and Konan believed that Pein was leading them further astray from what they had been trying to accomplish since the beginning. It upset her in a way, as she had tried to be close to Pein, but the man kept being distant, and seemed no longer able to return any of the affection given.

"Don't get your paper panties in a twist Konan," said Hidan, as he ignored her glaring at him, and heard the snickering from everyone with the exception being Itachi with the said Uchiha narrowing his eyes like he was seeing something that he didn't like.

"Stop bickering and look sharp. _He_ is coming," said Itachi, as he flinched in pain before turning his Sharingan Eyes back to his normal dark ones, and felt the magnetic storm that Naruto was generating reaching full manifestation.

"You must be really brave or very stupid to come to my island. My home. My sanctuary for those that seek a life away from all things that represent you," said Naruto, as his cold glare pierced all before him, and made Konan along with Itachi shiver in his presence.

"We don't want to cause the people of your island trouble Kyuubi vessel. Just surrender yourself along with the others and we will spare the lives of everyone on this village," said Sasori, as he brought out all his living puppets while Pein brought out his Six Paths, and the others drew their own particular skills out to further intimidate the young man.

"Are you threatening me? In my own home? I see now I will have to make an example out of your _stupidity_ and show the world what happens when you fight the _Apocalypse_!" said Naruto, as he went through hand signs, and descended upon the beachhead.

'That Jutsu! No!' thought Itachi, as he realized what that Jutsu was, and tried to stop it with a kunai with the blade stopping midway before falling to the ground.

"Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!" said Naruto, as he slammed his hands down, and four coffins rose from the ground with each coffin having the kanji on it for "one", "two", "three", and/or "four" on it.

"This...could be bad, yeah?" said Deidara, as he saw Kisame grin excitedly, and Itachi taking a step back.

"My Four Horsemen...you are needed!" said Naruto in a dark commanding voice that made Konan look at Pein, but the man didn't look at her at all, and just stared straight ahead like she was nothing.

As for Naruto's "Four Horsemen", they were people that made even Akatsuki tremble in fear, and be cautious of their new foes.

For inside each of the coffins were strong Shinobi that in their time were feared if not respected by their enemies. They were Uchiha Obito, Inuzuka Rin, Hatake Sakumo, and Orochimaru's former chosen vessel Kaguya Kimimaro.

"Pein-sama, we can't defeat them, _and_ the Kyuubi vessel at the same time," said Itachi, as he saw the one eye socket that once had the Sharingan in it become restored, and showed the one eye had changed to look like the Uchiha killer's own Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Your concern is noted, but I doubt it even these four can stand against you, and that of a God," said Pein, as he ignored Konan's look of disgust at what she would consider to be arrogance, and motioned for them to attack.

"Perhaps you would be more hesitant with _us_ backing him up?" said the threatening voice of one Sabaku no Gaara forming out of the sand on the beach.

And soon after that the others of Naruto's kin had appeared all looking for a fight.

"I have warned my enemies so many times in staying away from me and those that I care about. But none of you seem to listen or pay any heed to what I say. Instead, you have all chosen the way of _death_,and that of _pain_!" said Naruto, as he snapped his fingers, and his Four Horsemen moved into action.

Uchiha Obito took on his fellow Uchiha, Inuzuka Rin took on Deidara, Hatake Sakumo with his trusty tanto fought Kisame, and Kaguya Kimimaro was face Hidan.

"Even with our forces thinned, I am more then a match for most of you here, and will show you the strength of a true God," said Pein, as he along with his Six Paths moved to attack Naruto, but his Paths were stopped by Gaara manipulating the sand on the beach that he was apart of, and consumed them before crushing them seconds later.

"Still think you're a God?" said Yugito in a black spandex like suit that showed off her well toned body and luscious breasts while almost giving her the dominatrix look with the mask on.

Before Pein could respond, a kunai struck him from behind in the back of his head much to the shock of the members of Akatsuki, and their enemies too since it was unexpected.

"I'm sorry Pein, but I cannot follow a man, who has lost sight of his vision, and instead embraces death over that of preserving life," said Konan, as she saw the man she loved fall down dead, and remove her Akatsuki robes along with hat before stepping away from the group.

She would follow them no more.

"Traitorous bitch!" said Kakuzu, as he was about to teach her a lesson when he felt a pain in his chest, and all five hearts in his body had begun to spasm uncontrollably.

"It is somewhat difficult to make your hearts shut down due to the constant mix of blood from each heart pumping in your veins. It is most fortunate for you up until this point that the blood is from universal donors, but now that will be your undoing, and the mix of that blood while difficult to grab due to the unstable levels of the iron in your body, it is not untouchable to bend to the Master of Magnetism," said Naruto, as he bent the magnetic field over each heart, and then mentally commanded each field to act accordingly to each hearts design.

Zetsu sees this and tries to move behind Naruto to strike him down, but before the plant like Shinobi can even try, he was stabbed through the chest by Yagura with his hooked spear striking the white side, and Yugito striking the black side with a clawed hand that was covered with a blue flame that spread to other side. While this happened, Kisame was pushed back by Hatake Sakumo, who was showing why his skills surpassed that of the Sannin in his prime before his village, and in truth his own son after saving his own comrades rather then completing their assigned mission. Kimimaro was showing why he would have been perfect in being Orochimaru's prized vessel had he not perished from the lung disease that had been a bane on his clan for years, as he sliced through Sasori's puppets, and ran several bone spikes right through the Puppet Master's own puppet body.

As for Itachi, he didn't want to fight his dead, now brought back to life family member, who was not like the other Uchiha that had been in the clan, and in truth wished more of the Uchiha Clan had been like Obito from the start. Then there was this utopia that the Kyuubi vessel had forged for those that wanted to be away from the fighting and Itachi having seen so much from the horrors of the last Shinobi war had always avoided the need to fight unless absolutely necessary.

"I can tell you don't want to do this bro. You're not like the other idiots of our clan. Why don't you just leave these guys and join the Boss? He'd give you a full pardon if you did," said Obito, as he saw Itachi was conflicted in what to do, and that the man was hurting inside for all the past sins done at his hands.

"If only it were that simple," said Itachi, as he crossed kunai with Obito, and found it was brining out past memories of his past deeds upon his family.

Something Uchiha Madara had helped him do soon after they first met.

"You mean its not? Come on. I may have only been brought back a few times in the last three years to defend the island, but I know this guy had a good heart, and if you ask for mercy then he will grant it if you really want to be given a fresh start," said Obito, as this wasn't the first time the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse had been summoned to defend Genosha from unwanted guests.

'Could I really be given a new life? Away from the fighting?' thought Itachi, as he had only joined Akatsuki because the organization promise a way to end the fighting, and the Uchiha Prodigy wanted that more then anything.

"Itachi! A little help here please," said Kisame, as he was forced to go into a more deadly shark like form, and Sakumo was proving to be most annoying.

"Your call bro. Side with them or with us. Guaranteed if you join with us that you'll find a nice peaceful life here on Genosha. You could be a teacher at the Shinobi Academy!" said Obito, as he saw the Uchiha narrow his eyes in thought, and then turned to Kisame with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Kisame!" said Itachi calling out to his partner.

"What?" said Kisame, who turned to look at Itachi, and soon regretted it.

"Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi, as he used his eyes on Kisame, and then unleashed his painful betrayal on the shark man that gave Hatake Sakumo time to behead the Akatsuki member with his tanto.

"Welcome to your new home bro!" said Obito, as he saw turned to see every member of Akatsuki with the exception of Itachi, and Konan now dead on the beachhead of island.

"Don't start celebrating just yet Uchiha Obito. He must first prove himself to _me_ before I let him take another step into my sanctuary," said Naruto, as saw Itachi deactivate his Sharingan, and now stood in front of the young Namikaze.

"I'm tired of fighting. All I want is a life without it," said Itachi, as he saw Naruto narrow his eyes at him, and new the young Namikaze was currently reading his mind.

"That you do. Still, the question remains just how far you will go to prove it to me, and what you know about the Akatsuki organization. The same can be said for you Konan. This paradise needs strong people, who will protect the weak, and train them to be strong so they are not weak in the end. Can I count on the both of you to protect and train the weak to become strong?" said Naruto, as he saw the two nod their heads, and their minds told him that they were at his disposal.

"You also need to know that Pein was _not_ the true leader of the Akatsuki organization," said Konan, as she saw Itachi nod, and was a bit surprised the Uchiha knew what she did since it was known only to a select few people.

"And who is the true leader of the Akatsuki organization?" said Naruto, as he saw the two look at each other, and then at Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara," said Itachi and Konan, which made the Kyuubi in Naruto go into a ranting fit of anger at the name of man, and saw the others who knew the name of that man gasping in shock.

"One of the twin Uchiha brothers, who founded Konoha with the Senju Clan, and fought the Shodaime for the right to be Hokage of the Leaf?" said Naruto with a frown.

"The very same. He conspired with me to kill my clan we both learned of their intended coup against the Sandaime so they could take over and turn you into a mindless weapon. Danzo also had a hand in it and I suspect he did something with his Root Shinobi, as I heard a rumor that the Uchiha Clan members were missing their eyes, and knew Danzo had a hand in it. Not to mention that Danzo was working with Orochimaru in terms of illegal experiments with one involving the passing on of the Senju bloodline onto others with strong enough bodies to survive the process," said Itachi, as he had learned many dirty secrets during his time in ANBU, and such secrets were good insurance if such information was given to the right people that would reward him handsomely for it.

Like now.

"Danzo. I will deal with him soon enough! Right now, I want you to go see Anko, and tell her everything you know about Danzo along with Akatsuki. I want details, names, places, secret locations within, and without of the Leaf along with every Akatsuki base you both know of. Do this...and I will grant you a full pardon along with a key position within Genosha that will complement your talents," said Naruto, as he saw the two nod, and leave with a mental command to Gaara along with Yugito to escort them to Anko.

"There is something more, isn't there?" said Obito, as he saw that look on Naruto's face before, and it meant the young man's brain was cooking up something.

"I looked into some of Itachi's memories about the Sharingan and the side effects of the using of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He's slowly losing his eyesight the more he uses it in combination with several abilities those eyes possess. I need to talk with my Mother first, but I will ask for Tsunade to come here to Genosha to take a look at Itachi's eyes, and heal them before his blindness become permanent," said Naruto, as he knew that a blind Itachi wasn't as good as one that could see, and use his skills to combat Uchiha Madara.

"Glad to know there is at least _one_ good Uchiha outside of myself still alive. Well, back to sleep land we go!" said Obito, as he felt Naruto cancel the Forbidden Jutsu, but unlike what it would have been with Orochimaru, the Uchiha among the Four Horsemen, and the other three Horsemen simply collapsed before their bodies were levitated back to their coffins with said coffins being resealed to sink into the soil of Genosha once more.

However, Naruto had no intention of resting like his Four Horsemen would be doing until he summoned them to defend the island, as he would soon be busy dealing with Danzo, and Uchiha Madara after that.

For three years, Naruto had held off in dealing with Danzo personally because his powers had yet to reach full maturity in terms of control, and let his body adjust to them. Now, as things were progressing with Genosha, the threat of Danzo with the misuse of supposedly missing Sharingan Eyes was something he couldn't ignore, and after that he would move onto Orochimaru for his sins.

And then lastly...lastly Naruto would turn his full attention to Uchiha Madara.

If the man was ever afraid to die before finding the means to sustain his life indefinitely, the fear of it would soon be reawakened again, and that fear would soon be joined by the fear of that one person to bring about the Uchiha's death.

That person's name was Namikaze Naruto: The Apocalypse of the Elemental Countries.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I hope you all enjoyed it. Everything is a slow work WIP right now. I actually would have updated earlier today, but today just so happens to be my BIRTHDAY! YEAH! WHOOOO! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Apocalpyse Now

Naruto sat in the well cushioned chair, which was where he usually sat when accessing Cerebro, and scanned the thoughts of the outside world beyond Genosha. He had been doing this for years, as he was spying on his potential enemies to ensure the Akatsuki, Danzo, and Orochimaru were unable to do anything to his paradise. He had hard their plotting, scheming, and planning for long now that it had sickened him to no end. The fact the Akatsuki made their move first had allowed Naruto to kill almost all of them in one single and savage battle. Now there was only Danzo, Orochimaru, and the true leader of the Akatsuki behind Pein.

Madara himself.

Though Naruto had suspected it wasn't Uchiha Madara like Itachi suspect, but rather a man taking the infamous name of the great, and cruel Shinobi formerly of Konoha. The man leading the Akatsuki from the shadows is a fraud. A fake. A pretender to inspire fear in the hearts of his enemies due to the real Madara's infamous battle prowess. Whoever this man truly was, he didn't know his own name, and Naruto doubted it was really Tobi. It was such a simple name for a mastermind such as this Sharingan user, as the name he picked up to use no doubt made people underestimate him, and let down their guard.

'I cannot sense you anymore Nagato. Did Tobi kill you? Or did your body finally give out from so many injuries?' thought Naruto, as he had tried to scan for Pein, who was named Uzumaki Nagato, and was missing kin of the Uzumaki Clan.

When Konan told him everything, Naruto had teleported himself to Cerebro to find the injured Uzumaki while Kushina herself wanted to know everything, and Jiraiya was there to hear them talk. Kushina had just beaten the man within an inch of his life and heard how the Akatsuki became into existence to how it fell into shadow. How Jiraiya had trained her, Nagato, and Yahiko while knowing Nagato was an Uzumaki after hearing the last name. Kushina was furious at the Sannin for acting so stupid and preventing her from knowing about a member of her kin being alive after thinking she had been the last before Naruto was born.

_I told the Sandaime. He told me to leave them alone. That Ame was neutral and the Leaf could take no sides in their at the time struggles. Not even unofficially. My hands were tied Kushina._

That had been Jiraiya words, but Naruto knew better, and it certainly had _nothing _to do with Ame. Not that it mattered since Ame was in ruins now. Tobi had seen to that to show he was not playing around and to let the Elemental Countries know he was taking things to a whole new level. Tobi wasn't a fool though. More then on occasion the man had been to Genosha. Of that, Naruto had no doubts, as he sensed someone come to the island continent, and only for a few moments. Multiple powered Uzumaki went to each spot, but sensed nothing amiss, and did a through scan of each place to find these areas were random spots for the man to test how long he could be here undetected.

Since then, Naruto had been busy to ensure Tobi could get into Genosha at all, and set up a barrier to prevent anyone using time his space-time manipulation to teleport here. Even if he did, the seals would instantly react to the man's presence, and disable the power so Tobi was stuck on the island. Normally, it would be a major risk, but Naruto knew that not even this false Madara could take down every single Shinobi, and force on Genosha if Naruto himself was not on the island to handle things.

Though right now, Naruto wasn't worried about Tobi, but rather the other enemies still alive, and a threat to Genosha. Orochimaru was currently trying to get a new body to call his own. Danzo was gathering forces in secret to take over Konoha from the Yondaime Hokage and to take down Genosha for the immense power residing on the continent. A power the old war hawk felt was Konoha's property and by extension _his_ property to use while having no regard to the people with it. Danzo didn't see Jinchuriki as people. He had such a narrow view of things and the way of the world that it made Naruto just want to reach out with his psychic powers before shutting the man's mind down forever.

But that would be too merciful.

No. _This_ kind of man that defined Danzo deserved a violent, brutal, and agonizing death beyond description. Beyond anything man had ever dreamed up in terms of describing the horror of unleashing the fury within the Uzumaki's very being. With his mind made up, Naruto removed the Cerebro head unit, and teleported to his Mother's throne room before asking for a private audience with her.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun? That look in your face tells me you wish to do something dangerous," said Kushina, as she saw her son kneel, and look up with eyes seeking the blessing of his Mother.

"I need your blessing Mother," said Naruto with Kushina frowning with concern for him.

"To do what?" said Kushina curiously.

"To unleash my fury on Danzo. On Orochimaru. On the true leader of the Akatsuki," said Naruto while Kushina looking hesitant to have her only son go off on such a mission.

"Why now?" questioned Kushina.

"Because recently my powers have stabilized and matured to the point where I can now control them properly. I also used Cerebro to spy on our enemies and they plan to make their own moves soon. I will not allow them to launch an attack on our home. I will see to it that there plans, ambitions, and armies fall before me in an expression of violence in its purest form," said Naruto seeing Kushina looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure Naruto? Is this what needs to be done? Or something you wish to do for your own personal reasons?" questioned Kushina, as she walked up to her son, and had him rise so she could look into his eyes.

"Both. I would not come before you seeing your blessing if this was not important. I have held back all my personal feelings regarding my enemies until this moment and the time to smite them is now," Naruto simply stated with Kushina looking into his eyes searching for deceit.

But she wouldn't. Naruto swore to himself never to anything from his Mother. To lie to her would be a betrayal to his family and he couldn't betray his Mother. Never!

"I suppose this has been a long time coming, hasn't it? The most of the various countries have not let go of their fear and hatred of us for the power our people here now wield," said Kushina with Naruto nodding.

"They plan to wipe us out and all our allies soon after. If I don't strike now...all we love will be lost. I need your blessing...and your forgiveness in knowing what I'm about to do," said Naruto seeing Kushina smile gently at him.

"Then go Naruto. You have my blessing. Go unleash your rage upon our enemies and finally bring peace to the world," said Kushina, as she kissed his forehead, and watched him back up with a smile on his face before leaving via teleportation.

"Kushina-sama?" called Haku when entering the room to see the red haired woman was worried.

"Yes Haku-chan?" said Kushina seeing the woman looking concerned.

"I'm concerned for Naruto-kun. I have a sense of dread washing over me. I fear for his safe return to me. To his family," said Haku with Kushina now looking worried herself.

"Why?" questioned Kushina, as she knew Haku was always worried when Naruto was in one his moods, and for good reason since they always involved pushing the man to his breaking point.

"Because I fear this maybe the end for him. That this mission he's going will be his last," said Haku with Kushina feeling her worry grow.

"You know what he plans to do?" said Kushina with Haku nodding.

"No. But I have long since sensed developed a bond with Naruto-kun, as have all the others, and can sense when he's going to do something dangerous," Haku simply.

"I see," said Kushina while wondering why she didn't have such a deep link with her son, and wondered if he was keeping such a thing from her out of fear of what she may sense from it.

As if he feared she would sense the monster he felt was deep within him that was the _real _Naruto. The one constantly kept at bay filled with all the hate, rage, and desire to destroy his enemies with the power of a God at his command. That she would finally reject him in being her son and call the Namikaze a monster like so many others had in the past.

"The others are concerned for him too. What do we do Kushina-sama?" Haku asked, as the red haired Uzumaki sighed knowing that there was nothing she _could _do at this point, and walked back to her throne.

"Sadly Haku, all we can do now...is wait. We wait and pray for his return," said Kushina simply while hoping her son did return and all the rage spent on his enemies.

(Rice Country-Sound Village)

Orochimaru found himself in a severely weakened position ever since his failed invasion at the Chuunin Exams to crush Konoha and kill his old sensei. His second in command had abandoned him for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the said Jinchuriki went about using his own strategy against him, and ironically the Sandaime Hokage in bringing about the late Yondaime of the Leaf. Orochimaru was actually glad the plan had not gone completely as planned since he suspected that if it had, the Yondaime Hokage would have killed the snake Sannin, and thus ended things in a rather anti-climatic manner. Still, the price of his own life seemed to be the sacrifice of his forces, and that of his right hand Medic Nin.

Then there was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki himself. Calling himself Apocalypse. A ego bigger then the Kyuubi itself in regards to having such a name. A bringer of the end. A being that proclaimed himself so powerful that he could snuff the life out of all living things. How the brat even got such a high opinion of himself or even the name for it was beyond the snake Sannin despite the memories the boy had launched into the minds of the people within Fire Country. The things done to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had made Orochimaru's own experimentation on human subjects look like a simple visit to the doctor's office to do a routine checkup.

Hence why Orochimaru chose to stay away from the boy after escaping from Konoha before his weakened state could be exploited. He needed to gather a new Shinobi force and rethink his plans for the world. The Yondaime Hokage was now in charge of the Leaf and running things his way before his death by Kyuubi's hands. Orochimaru knew Danzo was planning things from the shadows despite all of this and had planned to once again form a partnership to give the war hawk what he wanted before running Kusanagi right through the old senile man's heart.

With the Akatsuki rumored to be destroyed, if not close to it thanks in part of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the Sannin now had room to maneuver, and would move to crush Konoha. It wouldn't be easy, but most things in life we wanted weren't, which was fine with him to be honest since that made things fun, and Orochimaru was all about occasionally having fun while working. With Akatsuki weakened, the world was trying to figure out how to handle the country that was simply known now as Genosha, and those within its walls wielding incredible power.

Like the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

What concerned Orochimaru about him was the fact the boy had well over three _years_ of maturing his powers to their utmost potential and given the boy had Uzumaki blood in his veins...the Sannin doubted such potential wasn't reached. What concerned Orochimaru even more was how powerful Kyuubi Jinchuriki had _become_ during the last three years? He had heard the rumors. The power the boy wielded was said to be unimaginable, but out of his reach due to the Kyuubi sealed within the boy, and thus would be the ultimate defense against the Sannin's soul from entering to claim the body for himself.

Such a perfect vessel for him to take and that _one thing_ was standing in his way. It was so _unfair_!

'No matter. If I can't have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as a vessel, I will simply have to go after one of his progeny he will sire from one of his precious whores, and when I so have my ultimate vessel...all will bow to _me_!' thought Orochimaru, as he could bide his time until Naruto had a few offspring to choose from, and then send the necessary strike team to Genosha to retrieve his key to the future in becoming a God.

Or would have if not for the explosions outside his base and the cries of his subordinates for pawns dying left and right. Orochimaru turned to the door that led to his escape and yet into the thick of the battle outside where his forces were being torn apart by the sound of it (no pun intended). The sound of metal could be heard being twisted, flesh being torn from flesh, and from the bone itself. Pleas and cries for mercy were screamed out by the Sannin's Shinobi, but the force of nature behind their destruction was not listening, was not stopping, and was not listening to these people currently being ripped apart by its power.

"Your time has come Orochimaru," said Naruto coldly, as he destroyed the door blocking him from the Sannin, and saw Orochimaru snarling at his invasion.

"You dare come here? Into my domain?" exclaimed Orochimaru furiously at Naruto in a similar attire he had seen the Kyuubi Jinchuriki wear years ago at the Chuunin Exams.

"Your forces are dead. Your village is burning to the ground as I speak. All that is left if for you to die..._painfully_!" said Naruto with the Sannin smirking at him now.

"You think such a thing as killing me is possible? You are not the first to try. The Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, the Akatsuki, and countless other Shinobi have all tried to take my life. What makes you think your attempt will be successful?" said Orochimaru while Naruto just looked at him with those cold blue eyes that were filled a rage and fire the like of which the Sannin had never seen.

"Because none of them hate you as much as I do right now. I have looked into your mind, I can see your plans for the future, and your heart's desire for my offspring if they were ever in your clutches. Hence why I came to you first instead of Danzo or Madara," said Naruto with Orochimaru looking surprised that Madara was even alive.

"And you think Danzo won't try to aim for one of your progeny? The only difference is he'll turn the boy or girl into a mindless pawn. Or maybe into a successor of sorts and turn against you in the belief your own progeny is immune to the wrathful hand of the sire!" said Orochimaru with Naruto knowing that fact all too well.

But Danzo was going to send out a much larger force when he struck and didn't have the numbers he wanted just yet. Not to mention the war hawk was on his last years of his life and didn't have any intention of trying a body swap like Orochimaru had been doing for some time now. Orochimaru was the stronger threat between the two of them and Naruto had no intention of letting the snake Sannin strike after it was completely coiled.

"Danzo is next. He along with all of his followers will soon join you along with your now dead army in Hell," said Naruto with Orochimaru frowning at him.

"We'll see about that!" said Orochimaru, as he drew Kusanagi, and prepared for battle against the walking apocalypse of the world.

"Indeed we will," said Naruto before teleporting behind Orochimaru and slashing him in the back with his claws.

The Sannin cried out in pain, the memory of those three blades coming out of the boy's knuckles, and what they could do reminded Orochimaru to be extra cautious. He clashed with his sword against Naruto's blades, as the Uzumaki brought out the other three from his second hand, and the two began to battle with their respected weapons. Orochimaru got in a few hits, even damaged the cape a bit in the process, but the poison from his sword did little to slow Naruto down, and didn't even realize the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was baiting him for the right moment. Naruto could read his mind, his every thought, action, reaction, and instinct being read like a book before Orochimaru even did it.

Let the snake think he stands a chance. Let him think he can win. Let him move where you want him to move and when he least expects it..._STRIKE_!

"AAHHHH!" yelled Orochimaru, as he moved left to dodge a strike from Naruto, but it was a feint lost his left arm at the elbow, and a strike to the ribs.

"Any last words before I destroy you?" said Naruto after slashing the Sannin across the face with his both claws.

"Yes. DIE!" cried out Orochimaru, as he wrapped his tongue around Naruto's neck, and moved to bite the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's head clean off despite the metal helmet shielding his head while his intended target resisted.

'You first _parasite_!' thought Naruto coldly, as he grabbed Orochimaru by the throat, ignored the sudden piercing of flesh from the Sannin's weapon into his gut, and began choking the life out of Orochimaru.

Despite this, the snake Sannin was trying to kill Naruto by strangling the Uzumaki with his unusually long tongue, or Kusanagi in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's gut. Naruto in turn was stabbing Orochimaru repeatedly with his free clawed fist while the Sannin was digging his sword into the Uzumaki further. It was a contest of willpower. Which one would quit first? Which one would fall under the others vice grip around their throats and the blades sticking into their bodies.

'I will not lose to this boy. I am Orochimaru. I am a GOD!' thought Orochimaru, as he twisted Kusanagi, and saw Naruto narrow his blue eyes at him.

'Stubborn serpent!' thought Naruto before he stabbed Orochimaru remaining arm to make the Sannin let go of the Kusanagi.

'Damn brat!' thought Orochimaru while finding his remaining arm was now useless from where Naruto had stabbed it.

Deciding he had enough of the snake Sannin, Naruto cut off Orochimaru's tongue, and spraying blood everywhere in the process. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki didn't bat an eye at this however, as he kept squeezing the life out of the Sannin, and ignoring the sword in his gut the man had left there to poison him.

"You are a cancer Orochimaru. A cancer that needs to be _cut out_ and removed from this world before you cause more harm," said Naruto, as he saw the Sannin have a look of fear upon it now, and with a single act of increasing the pressure of his hand around the man's throat...?

_CRUNCH!_

Orochimaru of the Sannin was no more.

Not taking any chances, Naruto stabbed the brain, and then burned the body with a Fire Jutsu while the body of the traitorous snake Sannin was turned into ash. Naruto knew the Missing Nin was dead after seeing the body burn away into nothingness, as he had the Sannin's "mind signature" in his head in the event Orochimaru _did _survive this fight in some manner, the sick mind the man possessed would go off in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's head, and be tracked down before being destroyed _permanently_!

_**"One down. Two to go!"**_ said Kurama, as Naruto nodded to the fox, and knew revenge would be theirs soon.

'Which one should we go after next? Danzo or Madara?' thought Naruto with Kurama growling now.

_**"Madara. He is the only one capable of using the Sharingan Eye and ripping me from the seal just to use his bloodline to do a repeat all those years ago,"**_ said Kurama with Naruto nodding while walking out of the room.

'I'm going to trash this place some more and then I'll go after Madara,' thought Naruto with the fox grinning.

_**"And then **__**you**__** get to show Danzo along with his supporters why its unhealthy to push an Uzumaki to his emotional limit,"**_ said Kurama while laughing at the situation Danzo and Konoha had put itself in.

The enemies of Naruto and Genosha would soon meet their end.

(Ame Village-Underground-Several Days Later)

Madara was worried. A strange thing to feel since he _never_ got worried about anything, but this...this was different. His plans had fallen apart. The Akatsuki had fallen apart with its members either dying or defecting from the organization for their own reasons. The only good thing to come out of this was to take Pein's Rinnegan from him after his death.

Though how that would fair against the powers the Kyuubi Jinchuriki possessed still remained to be seen.

"You look nervous," said Naruto after appearing in his own way via teleportation.

"You! How did you find me?" said Madara with narrowed eyes, one being the Sharingan, and the other the Rinnegan.

"I looked into your mind and saw where you were with your own eyes. After that, it was just the simple ability to teleport here, and well...here I am!" said Naruto with a grin on his face though it was only because he was glad to surprise the fool that made his life so damn miserable from the start!

"I see," said Madara while reaching for his sword.

"I see you have something that doesn't belong to you," said Naruto while looking at the mismatched eyes with his powers telling him that Madara was smirking under the strange mask.

"Oh you mean _this_! I would think Nagato wouldn't mind me having the eye after all we have been through together. Besides, it would be a waste to see such a Dojutsu die out with the man, and the power behind it," said Madara with Naruto clearly considering that last part true.

"It would be, but since you aren't an Uzumaki like him, and myself in fact...I'm going to have to _insist_ on it being surrendered to me," said Naruto seeing Madara narrow his eyes at him.

"You have a lot of nerve demanding something from me _boy_! Especially _this_ eye," said Madara while Naruto smirked at him.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter and it wasn't a request either. I'm asking you to surrender the Rinnegan Eye to me. I'm _telling you_ to surrender the Rinnegan Eye to me," said Naruto with Madara getting to fight.

"Or you'll do what?" challenged Madara with his Sharingan Eye spinning.

"_This_!" said Naruto while manipulating the electromagnetic energy around him to attack the iron in Madara's bloodstream and cause a massive stroke while causing the blood in the eye sockets to clot.

'H-How is he doing this?' thought Madara, as he felt his brain shutting down, and vision going dark.

"There is a reason blood has a metallic taste to it Madara. The fact there is some form of metal in the blood like _iron_ plays a factor. I can manipulate it to become thick or thin. To clot where I want it to clot. And to cause untold agonizing death," said Naruto simply, as he read the man's thoughts, and saw the leader of the fallen Akatsuki organization trying to use his eyes in some manner against him.

'Damn you boy! Damn you and your whole _family_!' thought Madara after knowing that Naruto could read his mind before he felt the Rinnegan being ripped out from his eye socket via telepathy.

Soon after, the sight of seeing Madara struggling to live had become boring to Naruto, and decide to just make the man's heart explode. With no heart to sustain him, Madara fell over dead, and his Sharingan Eye dying with him. His body withering away from the ravages of time catching up to the now dead corpse without the Sharingan Eye sustaining it.

_**"What will you do with that?"**_ said Kyuubi curiously knowing the Rinnegan Eye was one of perfection and yet was dangerous all the same.

'Preserve it of course. A gift for my Mother or maybe Konan since she was rather fond of its user,' thought Naruto since Pein, who was once Nagato to the origami making woman had a special place in Konan's heart, and this was all that would be left of him for her to remember.

Taking out a storage scroll, Naruto put the Rinnegan Eye in a jar filled with preserving liquid, and put it away before taking out another scroll. This one contained a bomb he had made just for this room Konan had been so kind to tell him about telepathically while on his way to Ame. Konan had told him about the statue underground, how it was meant to contain the Biju after ripping them out of the Jinchuriki they were housed in, and turn the overall might of the nine into a single weapon of mass destruction.

Naruto wouldn't and couldn't allow that.

With his bomb now set, the walking force of nature forged by a dying destroyer to be his successor in bringing an end to all things in life vanished, and soon after so did the entire village of Ame. Everything in it from top to bottom above and below ground was now a smoldering crater of _nothingness_!

Now all that was left was Danzo...and the poisoned tree that he infected called Konoha.

(Hokage Tower-1 Week Later)

The Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf village, the man known if not feared throughout the Elemental Countries as the Yellow Flash by the name of Namikaze Minato, sat in his office, going over some paperwork, and thinking of the past. Thinking of the present. Thinking of the future. Of his estranged wife. Their tormented son. The family he had always wanted and was torn apart from after Kyuubi's attack at the hands of Madara all those years ago. What was ripped apart from him had been ripped apart by people with the desire to control a power that was never meant to be controlled by outside forces. They took a Mother away from her child, tried to make the child into an obedient slave in all but name to the village, and what hurt the most...it was done by those _HE _trusted to keep the boy safe. The Sandaime. Jiraiya. Kakashi. Each of them had betrayed Minato, betrayed Kushina, and more importantly...they betrayed Naruto.

The deaths given to Hiruzen and Kakashi were long overdue in Minato opinion.

"Hello son," the Yondaime simply stated having sensed Naruto mere moments upon teleporting into the room while not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"You know why I am here," Naruto simply stated.

"I do. You're here for Danzo," Minato stated before looking up at his son.

"And Konoha," added Naruto while his Father seemed somewhat surprised.

"The corrupt half I assume?" said the Yondaime with Naruto nodding.

"Indeed. Where is Danzo now?" questioned Naruto while being back here in the village was bringing about some pain filled memories.

"Where Danzo usually is when planning to overthrow me. He's not very original," said the Yondaime with a small smirk, but it left him when he saw Naruto's hated filled eyes, and how they almost glowed with intensity.

"Take everyone you know is worthy of mercy out of Konoha. Do it quietly," said Naruto with Minato letting out a sigh.

"And you?" questioned Minato while Naruto was looking out the window at the village.

"What do you think? I'm going to kill Danzo and all those that follow him," said Naruto like it was the simplest thing in the world before teleporting out of the office.

"Of course you are," said Minato simply before summoning Yugao's ANBU unit to his office.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" said Yugao after she and her team bowed.

"Its time. Naruto was just here. Inform Tsunade and everyone else who needs to know that its time to leave Konoha," said Minato with the group nodding before they vanished.

(Root HQ-Moments Later)

Danzo was going over all the reports his agents had sent him regarding Sound and Ame being wiped out by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. While the war hawk was pleased Orochimaru was removed from play, it was disturbing to know Ame had been hit next, and realized the Akatsuki's main base was in that village. He had heard rumors of Hanzo being killed by someone by the name of Pein, but Danzo never believed it until now, and wondered why there was a faint..._chill_ was it? Why such a thing running up his spine? Was it some kind of premonition? A sense of karma or perhaps Kami getting back at him for doing what was right? What he felt was right? That Konoha should be the light of the world with him at the top, running things, and being loved if not worshipped like a God? After all he had done, sacrificed, and given to ensure the village was the strongest of all the five major villages...didn't he deserve to reap the rewards from his actions?

'He'll come here next. With Orochimaru and the Akatsuki now gone, I'm the only one left with the will to oppose him,' thought Danzo knowing that was the only logical conclusion knowing the Jinchuriki's hatred for Konoha.

"How right you are Danzo," said Naruto after teleporting into the man's office.

"ROOT!" yelled Danzo and waited for his private army of Shinobi to come in to stall the Jinchuriki long enough to bring out his secret weapons against Naruto.

"They won't come. I've hit them all with psychic blast, which I coordinated through their minds, and now all dead if not dying. You are the last," said Naruto coldly with Danzo now glaring at the boy.

"Impossible! For that to happen...," said Danzo with the realization shocking him.

"Yes. I targeted the guards outside of this base, then those they knew to be Root, then those people they knew, and so on until half the base fell," said Naruto with Danzo frowning.

"And the other half?" questioned Danzo while moving his hand slowly to move the bandages covering his hidden arm.

"I found them from your mind. I know all your secrets. All your dirty dealings with Orochimaru. How you convinced the Sandaime to turn a blind eye to your actions in return for getting a piece of the rewards gained from them. I know about the transplanted Sharingan Eyes and the arm with the Senju bloodline in it given through Orochimaru's experiments. I know you sold out Tsunade's little brother to the enemy to make it happen. You could only go so far with the samples from Tsunade's Grandfather he had on him and offered up her little brother since preliminary blood tests you acquired showed his chances of activating such a powerful bloodline to be very high. You knew my Mother was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki before me, but was unable to do anything since she never used Kyuubi's power, and therefore couldn't prove she was his vessel without proving your own illegal activities. So when you saw your opportunity to remove my Mother from raising me, you began to perform a smear campaign that preyed on the people, and their fears of what I hold. You wanted me to unleash Kyuubi's power, knowing it would be the perfect excuse to get me into Root, and under your thumb before using me against the Third Hokage in the long run," while Naruto saw Danzo seething at his secrets being exposed so easily.

"You are a weapon. All Jinchuriki are weapons! You are to serve your Masters no matter what is asked of you. Your life is one that needs to be controlled. That is the price of the power you had sealed inside your body!" furiously stated Danzo while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"I had no say in the matter. I didn't even know I had the fox sealed inside of me. How can you expect me to pay the price for something I was unknowingly paying for in the first place?" questioned Naruto with Danzo narrowing his eyes at him.

"It is not your place to question things. Your place is to _obey _the orders given to you! The purpose of a Jinchuriki is to serve and _never _oppose those they serve. _Ever_!" said Danzo, as he removed the bandages from his face, and his arm since there was no point in hiding it any longer.

"The Shodaime Hokage didn't see things that way," said Naruto simply with Danzo just sneering at him.

"The man was a fool! All nine beasts were in Konoha and he _shared them_ with the other villages rather then using them all to conqueror the world!" said Danzo before making wood shoot up from the ground all around Naruto to pin the Kyuubi Jinchuriki down.

"The man was considered _THE _strongest Shinobi in the world and you have the nerve to call him a fool? What a stupid thing to say!" said Naruto angrily before teleporting out of his wooden cage behind Danzo and sliced the altered arm clean off the war hawk's body.

"Damn you!" yelled out Danzo before being forced to leap back when Naruto took a shot at his face with those metal covered claws.

"You and the rest of Konoha have tried that already. You failed!" said Naruto using the iron in Danzo's blood spilling all around them into manifestation in the form of tentacles and stabbed the war hawk in the face.

"MY EYES!" screamed Danzo, as he felt the metallic tentacles dig deeply into his face, and into his brain.

"Suffer and die," said Naruto coldly, as he used his mastery over magnetism to dig the metal deeper into Danzo's brain, and enjoyed hearing the war hawk wailing in agony at the pain he was feeling.

It also didn't help the old power hungry fool that Naruto was amplifying the pain via his telepathic manipulation of the man's body to _only _feel pain and nothing else. Naruto had stripped Danzo of sight, hearing taste, and smell while leaving the ability to feel things wide open.

The man couldn't hear his own screams.

"I MAY GO DOWN, BUT I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" yelled Danzo, as he activated the seals he placed on his body to make his body explode, and take his enemies with him.

A victory within the jaws of defeat.

"What a sore loser," said Naruto simply before teleporting away before Danzo exploded and took his base of operations with him.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"What's happening?" cried one person.

"What's going on?" said another while the ground beneath the people of the Leaf shook violently with cracks forming like an earthquake was happening.

When the "quake" ended, the people looked around to see a few buildings damaged, and the ground was littered with cracks. Aside from that, everything seemed fine, and yet the feeling of something being wrong was still in the air.

_**"HEEEEAAAAAR MEEEEE!"**_ yelled Naruto above them, as he unleashed all of his magnetic powers on the entire village, and trapped them in the bubble.

"Its the demon!" said someone point up at Naruto.

"Get the Yondaime Hokage! He'll stop the monster like before!" called out another.

_**"YOU AND YOUR LEADERS FAILED KONOHA! THE WORLD HAS NO NEED FOR YOU AND YOUR WAY OF THINKING OF JINJURIKI ANYMORE. I WILL CAST YOU DOWN AS YOU ONCE TRIED TO CASE DOWN MYSELF! NOW I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!"**_ yelled Naruto, as he summoned all of his magnetic, and psychic powers against the people of Konoha.

In a flash of omnipresent light, everything that was Konoha from its buildings, its people, and to the Hokage Monument itself were all completely obliterated. A hole _five times_ the size of Konoha was what was left of the once great village was all that remained in honor and testament to the power of Kyuubi's most powerful Jinchuriki it ever had the honor of knowing. Naruto himself had heard their screams of agony, their pain, and the death that followed soon after his attack.

It had been _swift_, it had been _righteous_, and it was _without_ _mercy_!

It had also been draining. More so then what he did years ago when Orochimaru invaded during the Chuunin Exams. As he began to fall to the ground, Naruto what strength he had left, and teleported back to Genosha to be with his people.

His Mother. His family. His _home_!

(Genosha)

Kushina nearly had a fit when Naruto teleported into her throne room and landed in a heap on the floor. She ran to his side and looked at him after pulling that damn helmet of his off. The Daimyo of Genosha knew instantly that Naruto had pushed himself to the brink with his most favored of powers and realized that Haku along with the women in her son's life were right on the money about their concerns for him.

"My son. My poor son," said Kushina, as she held him close, and cried knowing this kind of taxation on him was dangerous even for an Uzumaki.

"Mother," whispered Naruto, as he opened his eyes, and saw his Mother looking down at him with tears hitting his face.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kushina, as she held her son tightly, and kept on crying.

"I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry I made you worry over me like that," said Naruto with his voice being so weak.

"Its all right Naruto. I'm just glad your home," said Kushina with Naruto letting a small smile appear on his face.

"So am I Mother. So am I," said Naruto before darkness took him.

(Epilogue)

Naruto had exhausted himself to the point where was unconscious for over two weeks and had to be closely monitored until he was able to recover. During that time, Kushina had her hands full in keeping all of Naruto's wives in check, as they were fighting to see him, and the Uzumaki for a Daimyo had to use her chakra chains to manage them all to prevent total chaos. When Naruto fully recovered, his Mother along with all his wives had him take a nice long vacation, and wouldn't stand for the blonde doing anything work related.

Naruto could sack cities, end tyrants, and raise continents from the depths of the oceans where they had been long since buried with his power. Arguing with all of his wives and Uzumaki for a Mother however...well...that was a different story. Even he knew such a fight was a lost cause. Besides, Naruto himself knew it had been a long time since he had a vacation, and spent every waking moment of it with his family.

Though it was weird at times when Kushina asked from time to time if any of his wives were pregnant yet or asking _why _they had yet to carry any of her Grandchildren. She had apparently intended for him to make their family big again and what better opportunity then during his vacation he spent with them?

Weird huh?

Speaking of family, his Father had come to Genosha with everyone he was able to spare Naruto's wrathful hand, and decided to be with his wife though she would tease him over the fact she finally outranked him. Minato slumped in defeat at that realization since he had on occasion rubbed it in (when they were younger), how he had outranked her back in Konoha, and she had to obey his every command when pertaining to being a Shinobi. Now the show was on the other foot with Kushina finally laughing at this like it was some kind of victory and Naruto found it amusing to no end on how his Mother brought it up from time to time in an unmerciful fashion.

During this time, Tsunade _finally _settled down with Jiraiya, and the two were living in Genosha under full retirement though they still kept their respected skills sharp. Though that may have been due to Kushina and Naruto telling them to finally admit they like each other. For Tsunade to get over the fact Jiraiya was a Super Pervert and Jiraiya to get over peeping on women for his "research". That there would be..._harsh_ _consequences_ to fighting them on this matter and the intimidating looks the two Uzumakis gave the two Sannin sent shivers down their spines.

It was truly terrifying.

As for the rest of the world, it had reached the ears, and eyes of the people in it on just how powerful Naruto really was when it came to the destruction he had unleashed. First Sound, then Ame, and Konoha with all the violence an R-rated movie might have times _one thousand_! It was also realized that Naruto didn't use Kyuubi's power and the horror of what would happen if they provoked the Jinchuriki into using it with what he already had up his sleeve scaring the crap out of each remaining country or village that would oppose him.

Very scary for those that disliked Naruto, his Mother, and Genosha in general.

Not to mention Genosha's other Jinchuriki, who would gladly defend their home from any threat, and the powerful allies gained in that time. Genosha was without a doubt _THE _most powerful nation in the world, but didn't flaunt, or abuse such notions of power since that was what got Konoha in trouble in the first place. Too many enemies and too few allies with the allies questioning what benefit it was to them for staying with the losing side.

That was the price of being arrogant and flaunting power in such a foolish manner.

Still, some were seeking to challenge the power of Genosha, and its leaders out of the fear driven hatred of that very power. Corrupted by their fear, their anger, and their greed in connection to that very power. It was insulting! They came to the shores of Genosha uninvited, seeking the death of its people, and the power behind them.

Naruto cast them with deadly precision and ruthless brutality balanced together to make such a message clear to everyone that Genosha could not be challenged. A frightening, yet firm example to all, who would wish to hurt the country, and its people living there in peace after so many years of suffering. Lightning Country along with Kumo had been the first to offer a ceasefire while Earth Country along with Iwa being the second after the Tsuchikage died and his Granddaughter took over.

Now after years of dealing with the opposition against Genosha, such enemies had been defeated, and cast down into the abyss.

At last, the world now knew peace, and at the hands of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The man said to be the walking Apocalypse and Savior to those worthy of his mercy.

-FIN!

(A/N: YAY! I updated. The end of a fic long overdue to being finished. I hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!


End file.
